


Oneshots, Ahoy!

by xotragician_child



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 65,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xotragician_child/pseuds/xotragician_child
Summary: A collection of smutty frerard oneshots I originally posted to Wattpad, enjoy. x





	1. Gentlemen Prefer Punks

ImNotOkay!frank and black hair HesitantAlien!Gerard

 

Gentlemen Prefer Punks

Frank Iero came from the wrong side of the tracks, living in Jersey was already considered as the wrong side of the tracks to some people, but no, Frank lived right in the stinky armpit of the armpit coast of the North-East.

Living in Newark, noted as one of the highest ranking crime ridden cities in New Jersey according to Google and also one of the largest city as far as population was concerned, was a constant danger as it was pretty much the fanciest city in the slums.

Newark was in Essex County, right where most of the air, shipping and rail hubs were located, known as the 'Brick City'.

And then there was Frank Anthony Iero, the kid who feared none, the kid who walked around like he owned the place. Sure, Frank knew it was dangerous to walk around by himself, sure he'd been mugged more than he cared for but it never stopped him from walking the streets.

And that's what he was currently busy with, hands shoved into his pockets as he plodded along, his scuffed and almost threadbare Converse smacking the ground with his confident walk. He was chewing on cherry gum, eyes scanning the litter-ridden streets, watching packets and wrappers swirl with the icy breeze.

He looked around, his eyes wandering over to the wood-barred windows of an abandoned, old store. He looked down at the ground, avoiding the squashed pieces of chewing gum every now and again, kicking pebbles every now and again as he went.

He stopped, looking around as he toyed with his lip ring and then stepped into the small corner store.

"Hey Frank." Bob, one of the guys who worked there part time, greeted in a blatantly bored tone. Frank replied with a solid grunt and wandered down the first aisle, looking over the toothpaste and mouthwash and other dental assortments he had no need for.

He stopped, backtracking and he gazed down at the vast array of condoms, smirking to himself as he leaned forward to examine them.

He glanced at all of the different kinds, from the featherlite to the ribbed to the extra lubed to the flavoured ones, the normal ones, coloured ones and even the extra protection kind. All three of the sizes that Frank couldn't understand.

"Vegan condoms?" he muttered to himself and picked them up, biting on his lip as he turned the box over in his fingers a couple times before he began rifling through them for the size he wanted.

He held up two different sizes, reading the length measurements on the side. He frowned, looking down at his crotch and back up again.

"Bob?" he called out loudly.

"Yeah?"

"Come here a sec!" Frank called out and he heard Bob clambering around the counter before he walked over to Frank, raising a gingery eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"How- How do you know what size to get?"

"Oh jesus, really Frank?" Bob groaned and Frank frowned, biting his lip.

"C'mon..." he sighed, "Help a brother out."

"Fine, okay." he sighed awkwardly, scratching behind his ear, "So you've got snugger, standard and large. The snugger one doesn't necessarily mean your dick is small, it just covers a large size range. Smaller snuggers for small dicks are different to medium snuggers."

"Yeah?"

"And well, it's pretty much about the width than anything else, because you don't necessarily need to cover the whole of your dick and most of them roll out a lot longer than they say. So it's measured with your, uh, dick width."

"Right? And how..." Frank nodded.

"Dude, c'mon." Bob sighed.

"Help me, damn you."

"Fine, alright, you use a tape measure and, well, when you've got a boner you, you measure and then you know.."

"Oh god..."

"If, I mean, I think the smaller snugger size is width smaller than 3.81cm which is 1.5 inches, medium snuggers are from 1.5 inches to 1.9, standard is 2 inches to 2.05 inches and large is over 2.05 inches."

"Fuck." Frank muttered and looked at the three sizes and down at his crotch again.

"Anything else?"

"I- I think I got it." Frank muttered as his cheeks went red, watching Bob walk off awkwardly.

Frank let out a small shudder and lifted a hand up, curling his fingers into a circle that he knew wrapped around his dick.

In saying that Frank knew he didn't have the longest dick in the world, he knew it was probably around average, maybe a little bit less. But he knew in the same breath that his dick was thicker than 1.5 inches easily as he stared at his fingers.

At least there was that.

He grabbed the box he wanted before he stared up at the bottles of lube, opting rather for the water based rather than the oil based that got everywhere and didn't come off.

He continued roaming for ages until he got what he wanted, including his vegan condoms and a massive bottle of Lucozade.

He paid for his things, stuffing it into a plastic bag before he walked out and down the street again.

It was about three blocks later when he felt the first drop land directly on the crown of his head, making him jump. He reached back to feel the dampness, hoping rather that it was rain and not that he had just been unsuspectingly shat on by a malevolent bird.

And he was right, it was slowly starting to rain. And not light drizzle either, properly sized droplets of water now falling from the grey sky. He sighed, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, the plastic packet hitting the top of his thigh as he walked on.

He was still heading in the direction of home when a car pulled to a slow beside him. He was now completely drenched. Utterly soaked to the bone. His sneakers and socks were soggy, his jeans were clinging to his legs like a weight and his hoodie was physically attached to his shirt. His hair sodden, the black strands saturated and weighted down to his face and neck, trickling water down his already drenched and icy skin.

"Excuse me?" a voice called out over the loud rain.

Frank ignored the soft spoken voice that yelled out and continued walking, noticing the sleek black Rolls Royce slowly crawling beside him.

"Hello?!" they called out again and Frank let out an exaggerated sigh, turning to the car.

"I'm trying to wallow in self pity in the rain here!"

"Can you just help me please?"

Frank opened his eyes and looked up to see an older man looking back at him, his shaggy but still somehow short black hair sat atop his head. His hazel eyes bright and molten and a tiny, apologetic smile grazed his lips.

Frank noticed the brilliant bubblegum pink tie fastened around his neck contrasting with his black shirt and black blazer.

"What is it?" Frank asked impatiently, rolling his eyes as he brought his hand up, quickly examining his chipping black nail polish before he began biting on a hangnail.

"I'm sorry to bother you but-" the stranger began but Frank let out a loud sigh, rolling his hand in a gesture for the posh ponce to hurry up, "I'm afraid I'm a tad lost."

"I'll say." Frank scoffed, "You definitely don't belong here, mister fancy pants."

"Mister..." the elder frowned, a furrow in his brows that crinkled his nose.

"Just..." Frank stood in the piss pouring rain, trying to ignore the massive trails of water running down his face.

"Firstly, would you like a lift?"

"Pfft." Frank replied, "Like I could get any wetter than I am now."

"But you could get dry a lot quicker. I have coffee and a heater." he offered, biting on his lip in a way Frank couldn't ignore.

"What else did you want?" Frank asked simply.

"I wanted to know how to get out of here, my driver appears to be lost."

Frank rolled his eyes again, "What are you even doing here?"

"It's a long story." he replied to Frank.

"Do you really have coffee in there?" Frank asked, biting his lip at the prospect of liquid valhalla.

"Sure do."

"How do I know you aren't some paedophile kidnapper?"

"You don't." the stranger offered him a small, kind smile, "It's your judgement call, kid. I'm offering you a lift."

"Fine." Frank sighed and stepped off of the pavement, walking around the back of the sleek, black car to the other side of the back seat that opened before he could reach out for the handle.

He slid in, noting that he immediately sat on a couple of draped towels on the seat. He closed the door and looked over at the stranger.

"I'm Gerard, by the way." he held out a hand and Frank clutched it, noting the exuding warmth from Gerard's palm against his freezing skin.

"Frank."

"It's a pleasure, Frank." Gerard smiled, "Would you point me out of here at least."

"That a-way." Frank pointed left, "Up ahead and then take a right."

The driver nodded silently and Frank sat back in the seat as the car began to move.

"So where's my coffee, then." Frank asked bluntly, setting his packet between his soaked shoes.

"Right." Gerard replied and reached forward, when Frank noticed the lengthy leg room they had in the car, a small and sturdy tray set in front of Gerard as he poured the steaming liquid into a styrofoam cup, "Milk and sugar?"

"Yes and 3." Frank muttered and Gerard smirked slightly, stirring three spoons of sugar into the cup before pouring milk into it. He placed a lid on the cup and handed it to Frank, who eyed it, "You take a sip first."

"Why?"

"How do I know you didn't roofie it or something?" Frank chided and Gerard waved a hand before lifting the brown cup to his lips and taking a long sip, swallowing the piping hot coffee before opening his mouth.

Frank bit his lip, accepting the cup of coffee all the while watching Gerard for any signs or symptoms that looked dodgy, but Gerard just watched him with a curious amusement.

Frank took a careful sip, letting out a satisfied sigh as the coffee hit his tongue. He sank further into the seat and looked out of the window, "Oi, I thought you were giving me a lift home, we're on the highway."

"Au contraire, dear boy. I offered you a lift. I didn't say where we were going." Gerard smirked and Frank's eyes widened.

"You're joking."

"Do I look like I'm joking, Frank?" Gerard smiled sweetly and Frank let out a whimper.

"You're rather friendly for a kidnapper."

"You think I'm a kidnapper?"

"Well hello?" Frank gestured out to the window.

"Do you want me to take you home then?"

"I-..." Frank trailed off, frowning, "Where are we going?"

"Chatham." Gerard shrugged and Frank's eyed widened.

"You live in Chatham?"

"I do."

"Christ..." he whispered, "We're going to your house?"

"We are."

"Why?"

"It's warm and dry and you look like someone who doesn't always like being at home." Gerard smiled again and it was starting to annoy Frank.

"Fine. Whatever." Frank said simply as he took another sip of coffee, "I guess I'm going then."

"Good boy." Gerard muttered as he turned slightly in the seat, his lg balanced on the other as he tapped his fingers on his black slacks.

"Don't call me that. I'm not some fuckin' mutt." Frank spat out, scowling.

"Alright then, grumpy. My apologies." Gerard waved his hand again, looking out of the window, his smile returning.

Frank was starting to hate that smile right about now, it was far too happy for his liking, it was far too friendly for some snob who lived in perfect, rich Chatham.

Frank scowled out at the world as they drove, taking another long sip of coffee, feeling it warm up his insides nicely. Fuck, it certainly was good coffee, not the undrinkable swill his mom bought from the corner store that was more chicory than actual coffee.

Frank could instantly tell that he wasn't in his armpit/buttcrack of a hometown anymore as the grass started getting greener, the trees still stood proud and tall and lush. The houses grew larger and the tall buildings grew fewer and far between. Long gone was the industria and now he was slowly creeping into the rich part of suburbia.

He instantly felt like white trash in comparison and he didn't like it. Not one bit. It made him angry and sour.

He clutched his cup in his hands, resting it in his lap as they drove passed the sign welcoming them into the richest, fanciest place in New Jersey. Frank had the world's most gigantic urge to hurl something at the sign but they had passed it already and he had nothing on him.

They continued driving and Frank watched the houses slowly grow larger, the small parks in between with the manicured grass and the white wood gazebo that didn't have graffiti on it, the fountain still worked and wasn't covered in trash.

The children's swing set still had all of its parts, the see-saw still worked and there were actually children allowed in the parks allocated.

And Frank didn't like it.

Not one miniscule bit.

He continued watching and somehow, even though it was still bucketing with rain, the town still looked bright and cheerful and full of pretentious dicks and housewives with their picture perfect lives that Frank loathed with every fibre of his being.

The car came to a quiet halt and Frank looked ahead of him to see that they had pulled up outside of a wrought iron gate that was slowly opening.

Oh great, he thought to himself, even the fancy guy had a fancy fucking house.

Of course he did.

For some unknown reason Frank still expected this guy, this Gerard dickhead, to have a somewhat modest house despite living in Richville, town of the Snobfest, but no.

Oh no, was Frank very mistaken.

The Rolls Royce slowly drove through the gate and over a crunching gravel path that wound around a manicured lawn, pulling up to a garage that was to the left of a massive house.

A ground floor house that lay as a massive crawling structure of cobblestone, white trim and grey walls over even more greenery.

Frank stared at the house as the door was opened for him by a man in a fancy three piece suit. He climbed out wordlessly, grabbing his plastic packet as he was marched up the small set of stairs under an umbrella beside Gerard.

Gerard opened the door and ushered Frank inside, closing it behind them.

"If you don't mind, please take your shoes off." Gerard asked.

"Why?" Frank replied, scrunching his nose up.

"You're soaking wet and I have carpet." Was Gerard's simple reply.

Frank scowled, wordlessly kicking his shoes off and leaving them where they were before walking further into the house. He looked around, taking a sip of coffee when he turned to see Gerard right behind him, making him frown.

"Personal space." Frank said as he stepped away, only to see Gerard smiling again, "Why are you always fucking grinning? It's irritating."

"Because I can." Gerard replied and Frank rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Can't I just smile for the fuck of it?"

"No one smiles for the fuck of it, the world isn't happy enough of a place for that. Everything and everyone has a hidden agenda, everything has a reason."

"Aren't you just a glass half full kind of guy." Gerard said simply as he shrugged out of his black jacket, handing it to the woman who was standing patiently at his side.

"The only reason the glass is half empty is because some fuckwad came and thought it'd be funny to drink what was once a full glass and ruin everything." Frank replied simply, shuddering as a cold wave ran over his icy skin.

"Cold?"

"You don't fucking say." Frank deadpanned and Gerard bit his lip.

"Well if you like, the bathroom is down the hall to the left, you can bath or shower if you like." he offered the short punk teenager, who raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the hallway in question before turning and slowly walking down the dimly lit passage.

He stopped at the door and opened it, coming face to face with the biggest bathroom he had ever fucking seen.

"Mother of god." Frank whispered softly as he walked in, taking the expanse of the tiles and fixtures. Frank wondered what the sizes of the other rooms were if the bathroom alone was half the size of his and his mother's dingy apartment.

The bathroom's floor was tiled in a dark charcoal, matching the marble top counters and the walls were a tawny wood matched the counters themselves. The massive bathtub could easily hold a party of four with leg room, the wooden panelled tub was a sparkling white void that stood in the floor itself, dipping like a swimming pool. The shower was nearby, the only definition being the different tiles of a lighter grey flecked with blue, the floor dipping slightly towards the drain, a massive showerhead anchored downwards. There was an entire wall's length of counters on the one wall, a mirror took up the entire expanse with two outstanding basins and littered with all sorts of eccentricities and products.

"Christ..." Frank muttered as Gerard suddenly walked passed him, making him jump, "What the hell, old man?"

"Calm yourself, I'm running you a bath." Gerard replied politely and Frank scowled at the back of Gerard's head, muttering to himself as he took another sip of his coffee, setting his packet on the small side table that stood next to the door.

"Get out at least." Frank said simply and Gerard straightened up with his eyebrows raised.

"You think I want to watch some snot-nosed teenager bath in his own filth?" Gerard scoffed lightly and Frank glared at him indignantly.

"Hey!"

"Tell me I'm wrong." Gerard dared.

"I'm not filthy!" Frank spat and Gerard folded his arms.

"Anyone from where you live is filthy." Gerard counted and Frank felt his hand clench around the cup, the steam curling in the bathroom did nothing for the angered heat in his stomach.

"Fuck you!" he yelled out, "How fucking dare you!"

"Oh keep quiet." Gerard waved a dismissive hand and it was enough to send Frank reeling. He wanted to punch the fuck out of the old guy, but no, no he didn't want to fuck up his knuckles so instead he did what he had wanted to do for so long.

He reached back, launching the steaming cup of coffee at Gerard, hitting him solidly in the chest, the brown liquid splattering, cup exploding and falling to the ground as Frank panted angrily.

Gerard looked down at the coffee soaking into his shirt, a small cringe of pain on his face from the scalding liquid. He looked at his tie, picking it up and examining the largely spreading stain on the silk when he lay it back down and looked up at Frank solemnly.

"Wh-?" Frank began, expecting to be pushed or punched or thrown out. But Gerard remained calm, looking at him with a simple, plain expression, "What is wrong with you?" Frank asked flatly.

"You want me to get angry don't you, punk boy?" Gerard smiled, "Want to get me riled up so that you can get into another fight, try and assert yourself against the old, rich guy. Make yourself seem so puffed up and like a big boy."

"I..." Frank began, frowning, his eyes scanning Gerard's calm face, "Wh..."

"Silly boy." Gerard smirked, taking a large step forward, towering over Frank, making him swallow slightly for a second before building up his resolve yet again.

"Get the fuck away from me." Frank spat, rather literally, small drops of saliva hitting Gerard's pale skin and he stared at Frank with a small smirk.

"You need to get in the bath, I think. You're all cranky and miserable." Gerard said simply before he turned, walking over to the tub, that was now filled with steaming water and a thick layer of bubbles adorned the top of it, floating like sea foam.

"Don't tell me what to do, you old geezer." Frank hissed angrily as he stepped over the coffee cup and unzipped his jacket, setting his phone and keys on the counter before he shrugged himself out of the sodden clothing, his hoodie falling to the ground with a sodden flump.

He looked over to see Gerard leaning against the side wall, his foot crossed over the other, his arms folded and a rather amused expression on his face.

"Are you just going to gawk at me like a paedophile?" Frank asked maliciously and Gerard shrugged, unmoving before he lifted his hands, covering his eyes.

"I don't see you stopping me. All I hear is you complaining about me." Gerard remarked and Frank froze, his fingers tugged at his t-shirt, the heavy weighted material stuck to his olive skin.

"Yeah..." Frank muttered, scowling at the hole in his sock, "Well- Well, whatever."

He pulled his t-shirt up and off, shuddering at the feel of it sliding over his shoulders when he dropped in the same pile as his hoodie. He glanced over to see Gerard still in the same place, the exact same casual pose, eyes covered.

Frank sighed, reaching down to peel his socks off of his frozen feet, stumbling slightly as he pulled the sock off of his foot. He looked up at Gerard again, who was seemingly highly amused, the same irritating smile on his face.

Frank scowled back and scoffed, watching the smile only grow in response when he stood up, his hands on his hips, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Gerard waved a hand, his eyes still shut, "Please, go on."

Frank paused, his eyes wide, his cheeks flushing slightly, "You- Wh..."

"You really don't know how to articulate, do you, Frank?"

"Arti- what?" Frank scrunched up his nose.

"Articulate." Gerard kicked off of the wall lightly and stepped closer, smirking, opening his eyes, keeping them on Frank's face and not wavering to his open chest like a proper, polite cunt, "Enunciate."

"Huh?"

"It's 'pardon', not 'huh'." Gerard said pointedly and Frank scowled in confusion, "Do you go to school, Frank?"

"Nope." Frank scoffed.

"But did you actually go to school?"

"Well..." He trailed off.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen." Frank said with a smug grin.

"You're nineteen but you don't know standard English, Frank?"

"Never finished school." Frank shrugged as he reached down to undo his belt, "Dropped out in my year 9."

"How come?"

"Mom couldn't afford it 'n the school didn't care too much to pay for me to go." Frank shrugged, "Besides, I don't need it."

"And what about a job?"

"Don't care really." Frank shrugged before looking up, "What do you care?"

"Curious is all, dear boy." Gerard replied, "Now you have to bath."

Frank scowled, looking at Gerard before he sighed, "Do you have to stand here?"

"Do you want me to leave?" Gerard asked politely and Frank went pink, muttering to himself and in all honesty, Frank didn't know.

The old fucker irritated the living shit out of him with his fancy words and his fancy house and his fancy bathroom. But at the same time, with as much annoyed loathing in his system, the attention he was getting was new to him, the utter politeness and well-manneredness- was that a word?

Frank didn't care. It was now.

No one ever paid attention to Frank unless he was walking home in the dark and some dickhead wanted whatever was in his pockets.

Or when his mom wanted a bum a cigarette.

Frank bit his lip, shrugging in reply, choosing to purposefully avoid Gerard's gaze, shooting him a glance to see that Gerard had yet again closed his eyes, but hadn't moved. Frank unbuttoned his jeans, unzipping them before he sucked in a breath and sidled them down his thighs, scowling at the material for sticking to his damp skin.

"Need some help?" Gerard offered.

"Fuck off." Frank hissed as he bent down, pulling the jeans down in one proper push, pulling them off of his ankles and kicking them aside. He stood there in his sodden boxers, his hands instinctively covering his crotch.

"Not so big and brave now, are we?" Gerard's smirk appeared yet again and Frank flushed angrily.

"Fuck off." He replied again and Gerard sighed.

"Your lack of manners won't get you very far, Frank."

"Again, you old geezer... I said fuck off." Frank spat, his cheeks flushing angrily.

"And I said... No." Gerard replied, his calm slowly waning, a flash of annoyance in his hazel eyes.

"Wh- No?" Frank frowned, noting that Gerard was still concentrating on his face, the idea had him confused.

"Why are yous staring at my face like that?"

"Like what?"

"So much."

"I'm staring at your face intently because I don't want to look anywhere else." Gerard said with a simple shrug.

"Why not?" Frank looked down at his body, frowning again, "What's wrong with it? Nothing's wrong with my body."

"Nothing I'm sure, it's common courtesy. I'm in the bathroom is enough as it is, already pushing my moral fibre, I'm not about to gawk at your body, Frank."

"I-..." He frowned again, utterly dumbfounded, "What if I said I didn't care?"

"That I looked at you?"

"Well..." Frank shrugged.

"Well then I would have no issue with it, doesn't mean I will. I'm not like that, Frank. I'm old fashioned. I'm polite."

Frank rolled his eyes, sighing, "God sake." He stepped around Gerard, walking towards the bath when he was stopped, a firm, warm hand on his shoulder had him frozen to the spot.

"What are you doing?" Frank asked impolitely and the hand on his shoulder tightened a notch, making him wince.

"You are one discourteous brat." Gerard muttered sternly and Frank clenched his jaw.

"Piss off, you old fuck." Frank said with an insolent grunt, shaking Gerard's hand off of his shoulder, ignoring the smouldering flicker in his stomach.

"Your mouth is going to get you in trouble, Frank?" Gerard said simply.

"Oh yeah?" Frank turned to look at Gerard, looking at all hints of humour in his face had disappeared, instead replaced with undertones of exasperation aimed directly at the younger boy.

"Oh yes." Gerard replied, stepping forward.

"And what are you gonna do about it, old man?" Frank asked, his turn to smirk, but it was short lived when Gerard reached up, a tight fist clutching Frank's damp locks, squeezing and making him cry out and his knees buckle, "Lemme go!"

"You apologise for being a selfish, infuriating, impolite, ungrateful little weasel." Gerard said, his voice somehow still eerily calm.

"No!" Frank hissed as the grip on his hair grew tighter.

"You just get in the bath." Gerard let go of his hair and Frank let out a breath of relief, his shaky hand coming up to caress his aching scalp, a glare thrown at Gerard's direction.

"The fuck is wrong with you." Frank whispered softly, his voice cracking.

"I could ask you the same thing, Newark."

"Piss off."

"Get in the bath or I'll drag you in myself." Gerard warned and Frank scoffed.

"Yeah like you'd ruin your perfect suit."

Gerard grabbed Frank by the arm, kicking off his shoes in the process before he marched Frank into the water, walking in without a care, "It needed a wash since it had been the victim of a senseless coffee crime."

"Get. Off!" Frank shrieked as Gerard sat him down on the step in the bath and looked at him, scowling darkly.

"You are a child."

"You are a cunt." Frank scowled, his body suddenly lax, defrosting in the hot water, his muscles lax as he sank back slightly.

"Watch it." Gerard warned, slowly loosening his tie and pulling it off from under his collar, throwing it aside.

Frank eyed him, curiosity burning in the back of his mind, "What are you..."

"You're not the only one who's cold, Frank."

"You're not serious."

"Problem?" Gerard asked as he continued to unbutton his shirt.

Frank remained silent, even though he was trying his best to act tough, inside he was dying, ever since Gerard had gripped his hair, ever since he had told him off, Frank had an ache in his stomach that wasn't about to dissipate on its own.

Gerard smirked at the silence and untucked his shirt, the water lapping at his navel as he unbuttoned it, shrugging the shirt off of his shoulders and pulling his hands out of the cuffs.

Frank stared at Gerard's pale body, raising an eyebrow at the pale skin, the only slight chub that came from age and nothing more was sitting comfortably above his pants.

"How old are you?" Frank asked with a frown and Gerard smirked, unfastening his belt and slowly pulling it from its loops.

"Wouldn't you love to know. Give it a guess."

"I dunno..." Frank shrugged, "Early forties?"

"I'm offended." Gerard replied, "I'm only thirty eight."

"Oh..." Frank flushed, "You're old enough to be my dad."

"I suppose so." Gerard smirked as he unfastened his slacks and unzipped them, pushing them down into the water with ease, standing there as he stepped out of them, catching them as they floated up and set the sodden pants aside, standing in front of Frank in just his boxers.

They stared at each other for a long time, Frank chewing simply on his lip when Gerard managed to wade back in the water and sit on the step across from Frank.

Frank shifted awkwardly and looked away, with Gerard's eyes still watching him.

"Stop it, its creepy." Frank gripped unhappily, leaning back against the back of the bath and folding his arms tightly over his chest.

"Silence make you awkward, Frankie?"

"Don't call me that." Frank spat sourly and Gerard chuckled.

"Here." Gerard muttered, reaching next to him and turning a dial, a massive eruption of bubbling jets spewed out into the water, startling Frank, making him yelp.

Gerard merely smiled his smile yet again and Frank closed his eyes, leaning back in the bath, staring up at the massive black chandelier that hung over the tub.

"That's dangerous." Frank muttered after a while.

"Hmm?"

"Having a light fixture above the bath, what if it falls in when you're in here. You could die." Frank looked down from the ceiling to see Gerard still smiling at him.

"It's just for decoration, it's not connected to any sort of electrical current." Gerard replied politely.

"Oh." Frank said simply, ushering them back into silence.

"Frank?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you rude to me when I just want to help you?"

"Because you're a rich, snobby dick." Frank scowled, "You all are, judging people like me because we don't own nine cars or a house bigger than Connecticut."

"I never judged you." Gerard replied simply and Frank scoffed.

"Who called who a 'dis- discourteous brat'?"

"Hey now. I called you a discourteous brat because you are one. I didn't by any means pass judgement on you. I called you that because it's now you were behaving. I never judged you when I saw you in the rain, nor did conclude anything about you when you climbed into my car with your Lucozade and your condoms."

Frank's mouth dropped and he felt his cheeks flush, "H- How did you..."

"The packet may be white but it certainly isn't opaque, dear boy. I didn't know you were vegan."

"I- I am..." Frank felt the blush rising into his ears as he looked down at his body distorting in the water.

"That's good." Gerard replied, "Point of the matter, I never judged you, you have no reason to be so rude to me."

"I..." Frank muttered, frowning, a weird, pulling sensation made its way up from his stomach into his brain as he began wringing his fingers in his lap.

Guilt.

Frank barely felt guilt in his lifetime. It wasn't something he had ever needed, something his brain ever recognised. The only times he had ever felt guilt was when he had accidently pushed a little girl off of her tricycle running from the store he had shoplifted from. He had tried his best to stop her from crying, even bribing her with money or with the cigarettes he had stolen.

He only other time he had had guilt was when he and his mother had another one of their famous screaming matches, the loudest one in history, involving his mother chucking a bag of frozen veg at him with him lobbing it right back, hitting her in the back of the head with her slipping on the tiles and falling, breaking her arm and two ribs.

That was it.

In all of Frank's life, guilt had only ever ridden his spine twice, and yet again, here it was. And it was for some stupid reason, for being rude to some old wank.

And it annoyed Frank that he felt bad about being the way he always was to people.

"Sorry..." he whispered, barely audible.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that, I think you need to come closer, Frank. The bubbles are loud and I can't reach the dial."

Frank opened his mouth to protest that Gerard could in fact reach, owing to the fact that he had turned them on in the first place.

But there was that repentant guilt again and Frank had decided then that he needed to make up for his behaviour and that he would, despite his angsty insides, do what Gerard wanted.

Within limits, of course.

Frank bit his lip, sliding off of the step and slowly got up, coming to a stop between Gerard's slightly parted legs.

"What was that?" Gerard asked, his head slightly tilted, eyes shining with a glint of boyish amusement.

"I- I said I was..." Frank sucked in a breath, "Sorry."

"Are you just saying that or do you mean it?"

"I- I mean it..." Frank nodded, and for some inexplicable reason, he looked down, unable to look Gerard in the eye, shying away from his gaze.

"I don't think I quite believe you." Gerard said simply and Frank blanched. Watching Gerard's hand reach out, a finger tucking into the elastic of his boxers, pulling him closer. Gerard's legs slipping between his as Frank was pulled down to sit, straddling Gerard's thighs.

Frank let out a shaky breath, his hands reaching out behind Gerard, clutching the edge of the tub, his blunt nails touching the wood floor that surrounded the sunken porcelain.

Frank closed his eyes, trying to ignore his pulse thumping and raging in his ears, roaring like a raging waterfall that drowned everything else.

That was until, much to Frank's surprise, he heard Gerard's heavy breath escape from his lips, the warm breath crawling over his neck and he bit his lip, scrunching his eyes closed even more.

"Frank?" Gerard called out but Frank shook his head, ignoring everything around him as he fought with his inner self.

Frank was not gay.

He never had an interest in boys, ever.

He was a boobs guy. He never even noticed the asses on girls, never had the interest in sticking his dick in anyone's asshole, nor did he ever want anyone's dick in his.

And right now, right now it was like the battle of Sparta raging out in his brain, he wasn't able to concentrate on anything else other than the fact that he had discovered this incredibly well hidden part of him that desperately wanted dick.

He shuddered at the mere thought of some other guy's cock not even inches from his own. He was never close to any other guy, ever. He had no best friends that he'd spend time with.

Hell, there was a group of kids that Frank would hang out with and smoke pot with and drink out of paper-bagged vodka bottles. But that was it. The saddest fact that Frank even considered Bob, the cashier he saw once a week, to be a friend.

He sighed out softly, the sudden realisation that maybe he was now bisexual or whatever it was that he now was, or if it was just that he wanted to be with Gerard for some inexplicable reason.

Because he didn't find guys attractive at all, he had never passed a guy on the street or in the supermarket and stopped to give him another look over.

But oh, he'd turn and give a girl a second glance, definitely. Frank wasn't picky over his girls, be it punk, prep or pastel goth. He didn't give a single shit what they were, how they looked as long as they had a cunt and were about to suck him off.

He was that much of a great guy, in his mind anyway.

But now, now he was the one who wanted to be on his knees, he was the one who wanted dick in his mouth and it made his stomach uneasy.

"Frank?" Gerard called out again and Frank's eyes snapped open, a sudden and shaky breath escaped his lips and he sat back, looking down at Gerard, who had a slight raise in his eyebrow.

"Sorry." Frank breathed out, "Just... Moral struggle."

"Can I ask?"

"No." Frank whispered softly and looked down at Gerard, "So why am I here?"

"You were out in the rain and needed a bath."

Frank rolled his eyes, "I meant in your lap."

"Oh." Gerard mused, and Frank knew that Gerard knew what he had meant and that Gerard thought himself to be highly amusing, "Well for the simple reason that I want you to be."

"Oh..." Frank breathed, shuddering and looking down again, suddenly very aware that he was rock solid, the underside of his dick pressed against Gerard's hip.

He felt his cheeks warm up as he squirmed slightly, incredibly flustered and embarrassed. He felt Gerard's hands come to a rest on the top of his thighs and he froze, his body tensing up at the touch.

His insides screamed at him to clock Gerard, a solid sidewinder to the jaw and take off running, but he didn't, he didn't want to, he fought against it, sitting himself properly on Gerard's lap, noting Gerard's own semi.

Frank wanted to scream, for what reason he wasn't sure, whether it was anger, frustration, giddiness or something else he couldn't quite tell, but he was champing against it. Trying his best to hold it in.

Gerard's hands slowly slid higher and Frank dropped, his face buried in Gerard's neck, his jaw clenched as he tried to get used to the foreign feeing.

Gerard slowly reached up, rubbing the back of his hand against Frank's dick, making him jump slightly but he melted into the touch, a small whimper leaving his lips.

Frank let out a soft whine, his hips jerking slightly forward on their own accord, pressing desperately against Gerard's hand.

"Hey now, slow down." Gerard muttered soothingly and Frank let out a whine, sighing impatiently, rutting his hips shallowly, "Someone's querulous."

"Huh?" Frank asked and Gerard landed a solid slap to Frank's thigh, making him shriek softly and jerk forward.

"What did I say?" Gerard asked simply and Frank whined.

"P- Pardon..." Frank sighed as Gerard rubbed the skin of Frank's thigh.

"Querulous. It means impatient, Frankie."

"Oh.." Frank whispered softly as Gerard's finger toyed with the hem of Frank's boxers, "I- I just... I've never..."

"You're a virgin?" Gerard asked, his grip on Frank's thigh tightened.

"Wh- No!" Frank sat back to look at Gerard's slightly alarmed expression, watching it slightly relax a tad, "Definitely not a virgin."

"You sure?"

"Definitely." Frank nodded, "Just, I mean, I'm not a virgin but I've never been with..."

"A man?" Gerard asked and Frank automatically flushed, nodding, "Aren't you sweet."

"Shut up." Frank replied, burying his face back in Gerard's neck.

Gerard let out a small chuckle, his hands sliding from Frank's thighs around to his ass, giving it an experimental squeeze. Frank let out a soft moan in surprise, his hips pressed against Gerard's lower stomach.

Frank let out a small huff, his nails gripping the rim of the bath as Gerard gripped him tighter, gently pushing Frank down against him.

"Oh Jesus." Frank muttered softly and bit his lip, sitting back and sliding off of Gerard's lap, standing up slightly before he bent down, grabbing on to Gerard's boxers and tugging on them desperately. Gerard smiled softly and lifted his hips, letting Frank pull them down to his knees before he kicked them off into the water. Frank grabbed them throwing them aside in the water before he bit his lip, his breath hitching shakily.

"Breath, Frank." Gerard crooned softly and pulled Frank closer, watching as the teenager pulled his own boxers down, shimmying them down in the water when Gerard grabbed him and pulled him closer.

Frank let out a whimper as Gerard pulled him back down onto his lap, caressing his thighs before he reached back, running his fingers over the bare skin of Frank's ass, hearing him groan under his breath.

"P- Please..." Frank whispered softly, his lips peppering kisses over Gerard's neck, nipping at the protruding vein. Gerard sighed out softly, his hands gripping Frank's hips, rocking him down slowly, "Fuck. F- Fuck... Please."

"Please what?" Gerard asked, his fingers kneading and pawing at Frank's hips, hearing him pant softly.

"I- I don't... Fuck- Anything." Frank moaned, grinding his hips down against Gerard, feeling his dick sliding against Frank's own.

"Anything, Frank?"

"Oh god, yes." Frank whined, grinding his hips down hard, hearing Gerard hiss softly, nails raking over Frank's back, pulling him flat down against Gerard's wet chest.

"Frank?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a question." Gerard asked simply and Frank shuddered, nodding into Gerard's neck.

"What?"

"Never mind. Do you have any questions?"

"Do you like sports?"

Gerard paused and Frank sat up, biting his lip, knowing full well that he was internally stalling, both Gerard from doing what he was doing and Frank's own brain from comprehending what was going on.

"Sports? Like what?"

"I- I mean, like, like football maybe?" Frank asked simply and Gerard pursed his lips.

"Y- Yeah I guess I like football, I think. I mean I hardly watch it but I used to."

"My dad liked Jimmy Johnson." Frank whispered, "Do you?"

"Oh-ho I like Johnson very much." Gerard smiled knowingly and Frank frowned to himself, watching Gerard smile slightly.

And then he got it.

Frank swallowed, his eyes widening and his ears flushing bright pink at Gerard's sudden revelation.

"I- You..." Frank swallowed, "Oh- I- Uh... You have a question?"

"Keeping to the football theme, what position would you say you are, Frank?"

"P- Position?" Frank sputtered out, watching Gerard bite his lip slightly, "I- I don't..."

"From what I know and what I've seen. I think you're a forward."

"Like... You mean, the guy who's...." Frank trailed off.

"The guy who's bent over in front? Yes I do." Gerard replied, laying his hand on Frank's thigh, watching Frank who was now in complete and utter flatline.

"I'm not gay." Frank said, digging his nails into Gerard's shoulders, scowling.

"No, you're not." Gerard smiled, "You're not gay, you're... You're a, well, you're like a spunk-smearing fairy."

"I- I'm not a fairy!" Frank hissed in outrage.

"You lie..." Gerard giggled and Frank huffed unhappily.

"I'm not gay!"

"Then what? Pansexual?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Pansexual is a roadstop on the way to 'homo'." Frank countered and Gerard chuckled, digging his fingers into Frank's thighs.

"Well then you're unlabelled."

"Gerard?"

"Yes, pup?"

"Are you gonna fuck me?" Frank asked, biting on his lip as he readjusted yet again, looking down into Gerard's darkened hazel eyes and swallowing slightly.

"Well maybe. I mean I am still a courteous man and I'm not one to just take advantage."

"What if I wanted you to take advantage?" Frank asked, the nerves in his his stomach tightening as his insides churned.

"So you'd want me to?" Gerard asked, raising an eyebrow as Frank slowly nodded, his cheeks flushing.

"I don't think I'm gonna. Maybe if I see you again. I'm not gonna just fuck some poor boy I barely know. I don't even know your last name."

Frank let out a groan in frustration, "My last name is Iero." he muttered breathlessly before leaning down to kiss Gerard impatiently.

Frank felt Gerard's annoying smile on his lips before the elder pulled away with a chuckle, "Hey, hey, hey..."

Frank let out another groan, sighing, "Come the fuck on..."

"Don't start barking orders at me, pup." Gerard warned and Frank swallowed again, biting his lip.

"Don't be courteous, just fuck me." Frank muttered, grinding his hips down against Gerard, trying to get any sort of reaction out of him, the only thing he got in response was Gerard's thumbs inching their way higher up the inner of Frank's thighs.

Frank mewled softly, his thighs threatening to close, to snap shut at the intense sensitivity, "I- If you're not gonna fuck me then..." Frank trailed off.

"Don't worry, I'm still gonna take good care of you." Gerard smiled.

"Such a gentleman." Frank smirked and Gerard shrugged, smirking.

"Naturally." Gerard replied, smirking, "Are you warming up?"

"Shut up..." Frank griped, "I'm not a child."

"Don't you tell me to shut up." Gerard warned and Frank shrank, shying away from Gerard's gaze when GErard reached back, grabbing Frank's ass and pushing him down, grinding up into the younger boy, hearing his shaky grasp.

"Oh god." Frank muttered, "Shit."

Gerard smirked slightly, grinding up, feeling Frank moving against him in desperation, gasping.softly at every shallow thrust. Frank shuddered at the sudden wave of pleasure that spiked through his veins, making him jerk and moan.

"You feeling good, Frankie?"

"Uh-huh..." Frank nodded vigorously, moaning as he sped up, grinding down, feeling his dick sliding against Gerard's pressing against his stomach.

"Good." Gerard breathed out, digging his nails into Frank's ass, kneading and scraping his nails over the flesh.

Frank let out a whimper at the pain, the feel of his nails sending shooting pains through his body as Gerard let out a small huff, closing his eyes. Frank leaned forward, burying his head in Gerard's neck, sucking and nipping softly.

Gerard lifted himself up, leaning back against the ridge of the bath, lifting his hips up. Frank sat up shakily, looking down at Gerard as he put his feet on the bottom of the bath, holding onto Gerard's chest, grinding down against him roughly, "H- Holy fuck."

"Such a good little boy." Gerard whispered, running his hand up to run his flat palm over Frank's chest and down again, holding his hip in an iron grip.

Frank let out a moan, whining low in his throat as he began to pant, the quick breaths drying out his mouth, the aching pressure in his stomach rising up. He felt his toes curling against the slick porcelain of the bath, his mouth slack as the pleasured bliss made his skin feel tight.

"You look so pretty." Gerard muttered and Frank opened his eyes, throwing Gerard a quick glance before he reached one hand down to grip Gerard's dick, wrapping his fingers around it experimentally. Gerard let out a grunt and a low moan, bucking his hips up against Frank, watching him bounce slightly as Frank squeezed his eyes shut.

He concentrated on the exquisite ecstasy boiling under his skin, his stomach tightening, his thighs clamping against Gerard's own, his moans growing louder as his stomach continued knotting quicker and quicker.

"F- Fuck." Frank moaned, his head hanging on his shoulders as he pressed his palm against the underside of Gerard's dick, sliding his hand up and down roughly, the water sloshing around them against the walls of the bath and against them, droplets splashing on Frank's face.

"Sh- Shit. So good, Frankie. Keep goin'." Gerard moaned, his head back against the wood floor, his mouth hanging open as he panted heavily, his nails digging into Frank's hip and his chest.

Gerard let out a groan, his body tense, his Adam's apple bobbing under his skin as he breathed, his hips lifting before he went lax, moaning heavily, loudly, cursing under his breath.

Frank watching him in awe, his palm pressing heavily, his thumb pushing into Gerard's slit, feeling him tremble as he ground against the younger boy, riding out his orgasm.

It was a sight for Frank, watching another man- Gerard- come. He couldn't take his eyes off of him, every tiny detail from his flushed cheeks, his parted lips, his furrowed brows.

Frank let out a groan, feeling Gerard softening in his hand when he let go, his arms shaking as he kept himself up, leaning forward to hold onto the bath, grinding and rutting his hips down.

He could feel his legs tensing up, his back arching as he panted, "Fuck. Oh god, fuck. Fuck, ah." Frank muttered under his breath when Gerard wrapped his long fingers around Frank, squeezing and digging the calloused pad of his thumb against Frank's tip, swirling and pressing.

And it was enough, way too much, overwhelming Frank all of a sudden, his orgasm hitting him suddenly in the chest. He cried out, gasping as his body shattered like a dam wall, breaking into thousands of pieces, exquisite, pleasure-filled pieces.

Gerard continued stroking him as Frank held on, jerking his hips down against Gerard, riding out his orgasm as he came.

Frank was whimpering softly, cursing dryly, as the tingles spiked in his entire nervous system. His body went lax, flopped down against Gerard, the water lapping up his back, panting against Gerard's wet chest.

"Fuck..." Frank moaned softly and he felt Gerard chuckle silently beneath him.

"Are you alright?"

"Piss off." Frank muttered under his breath, trying to swallow.

"Watch your manners." Gerard warned and Frank went silence, laying there, his heart hammering in his ears, "Would you like to go home?"

"Fuck no." Frank muttered, "Not yet."

"You let me know." Gerard muttered, a finger trailing up Frank's spine, "You just let me know."


	2. It's Not a Dragon, Spazoid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank Iero, lead singer of the Patience, is dragged off to a Halloween party by his best friend Dewees, where he meets a younger guy with bright white hair named Gerard, who takes him on an eventful birthday trip within the confines of his bedroom walls.

Patience!Frank and white hair BlackParade!Gerard

 

It's Not a Dragon, Spazoid

"Frank, are you sure you wanna go to this party?" Dewees asked, taking a sip of beer as he surveyed his friend and bandmate.

"Why wouldn't I?" Frank asked as he stood up, pulling up the zipper on his onesie costume.

"You know you're 35 today, right?"

"What of it?"

"That's your onesie you got for your 27th birthday." Dewees said slowly, as if the statement were to coax something out of the shorter male.

"I'm not finding your point, Jim." Frank said as he pulled the hood up over his head, looking at himself in the mirror.

"My point is... Well, I don't know what my point is really but, you're Frank Iero."

"And you're getting on my last nerve." Frank turned to face Dewees, hands on his hips.

"Just, you're the lead singer of Death Spells, Leathermouth, the Patience. And you're dressed in a onesie for a costume. 9 year old girls have onesies. In fact, 9 year old girls probably have more ingenious and less lazier costumes than you."

"That's why it's so ingenious, because it's so lazy." Frank grinned, running a hand over the front of it, surprised that it still fit, noting and ignoring his best friend's eye roll, "So who's going to be at this party, exactly?"

"Well pretty much anyone who's coming to watch Death Spells perform, I mean, out of all of the people that Pete invited.

"Oh god." Frank sighed, "So pretty much a bunch of teenagers who are our biggest fans. A Halloween party, for my birthday, of kids half my age and double my height. Fucking great."

"If I were a teenager, I'd certainly pay to see an elf in a onesie scream about hating himself."

"Fuck you, tubby." Frank scowled and Dewees merely smirked knowingly over the rim of his can of beer.

"So what time do you wanna get going, Smokey."

"Smokey?" Frank frowned, turning to look at his best friend, who stood up and was dressed as Donald Duck and thankfully with pants.

"Smokey the magic dragon."

"It's Puff, you moron." Frank cackled and Dewees flipped him off, "And it's not a dragon!"

"It fuckin' is, man!"

"Shut your trap, chubsy ubsy." Frank pointed a tattooed finger at him, "This party of yours and Pete's better be fucking great and I better get fucking laid or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'm fucking you." Frank scowled and stalked off down the hallway, muttering to himself.

~

It was safe to say that Frank was glad that Pete's party was cancelled, Frank wasn't entirely in the mood to perform for teenagers that night. The night of his birthday, when he wanted to get piss drunk and find someone to fuck.

Sure, Dewees had found out that afternoon about the party and had already jumped on the wagon to throw his own party for Frank, being the best friend he always was.

And slowly but surely people were walking into the house of the people James had used for the party, people near and around Frank's own age, people who, yes, knew him and yes they were excited to see and meet him.

But he still felt a lot safer around them than he would have in the sea of puberty.

And Frank sat in the chained egg chair in the corner of the living room, one foot resting on the ground and swinging the chair slowly and the other hooked onto the bottom ledge of the chair. He lay back, tapping his fingers on his thigh to the music, the other hand was up by his face as he nibbled on a hang nail.

He scanned the faces of everyone walking in, scowling darkly as he noticed his ex-wife's brother walk in. he had absolutely nothing against Evan at all, Frank and Evan were huge buddies, but he was however, related to Jamia.

And Frank loved Jamia, he always had, and she was an amazing woman, but they had merely grown apart, and they fought consistently about him always being off on tours and making music.

She was always convinced that he was starting all of these new projects to simply get away from her, to abandon his duties as a husband because she couldn't give him the two thing he wanted most. The two most conflicting things ever

Children.

And dick

Frank Iero always wanted kids, even growing up. But Frank Iero also wanted dick.

And Frank wanted so badly to end things on the best of terms and not lose his best friend from high school, his best friend entirely, but Jamia couldn't see it the same way.

And since Frank couldn't have kids, he relied on the other vice he sought after instead. His eyes roamed the crowd, scanning over everyone and their costumes.

And now he was bored. And now he had decided to wander around this house. He got up, pushing the hood of his dinosaur onesie up before walking through the living room and down the hallway.

He scanned the four doorways before picking one and opening the door. He looked in, hearing someone curse and he jumped, flicking the light on.

"H- Hello?" they called out and a face appeared from behind the closet.

"Oh fuck! Fuck- I'm- I didn't know someone wasn't getting dressed in here." Frank muttered, his cheeks flushing.

"Oh! No, no." the guy smiled, stepping out of the closet, his hands on his hips, his pale face matching his short white hair. He smiled back at Frank, his tiny teeth on show, hazel eyes sparkling, "I was just looking for something."

"Still, fuck. I didn't know someone was in here." Frank muttered.

"Well now that you're here, you might as well make yourself useful." the guy said simply and Frank raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Sit." he said simply, pointing to the ottoman sitting in front of a white-painted vanity.

Frank shrugged, closing the door and wandering over, sweeping his tail aside before plopping himself down on the white chair, watching the guy in the mirror.

"So your name?"

"Gerard." he said simply, "And you, sugar?"

"Frank." Frank replied and Gerard froze, turning to look at him.

"Iero?"

Frank internally sighed, waiting for someone to fangirl, or to squeal or for an autograph, but Gerard grinned happily before he continued scratching in his closet.

"That's sick, man. It's your birthday isn't it?"

"Yeah it is."

"How old are you, thirty something?"

"Thirty five."

"Wow..." Gerard giggled, "You're seven years older than me."

"You're only 28?" Frank asked and Gerard nodded, smirking, "So what do you need me for?"

"Well, I just want some help with my make up."

"Oh- Well, I uh, i don't really..." Frank stuttered out, he was fucking useless when it came to make up, he had tried before but it was useless, even with face paint and shit, he was abhorrent.

"At least try, i can't do my own make up, i tried." Gerard shrugged, "My eyes get all funny and i can't see."

"What's your costume?"

"Ah, you'll see." he smirked and disappeared into his closet, making Frank sit there awkwardly as he heard shuffling and grunting.

He looked around the bedroom, taking in the plain beige carpeting, the grey walls with their framed posters of Star Wars and Iron Maiden and obscure others. The single bed with it's black and navy linen and the comics and art supplies haphazardly thrown around in organised chaos.

The closet opened and Gerard stepped out, making Frank turn around and raise an eyebrow, "Someone looks like they belong in a rock opera."

Gerard chuckled, tucking his black t-shirt into his black jeans, adjusting his belt before he pulled his black bolero jacket closed, zipping it up, buttoning the silver buttons closed to the neck.

He sat on the ottoman beside Frank and grabbed his black shoes, slipping them on and pulling the cuffs of his jeans down over them.

He turned to Frank, smirking.

"So how am I going to help?"

"Well I can put on my foundation and stuff but I need your help with my eyes."

"Right." Frank muttered, watching Gerard pick up a bottle of white foundation and open it, pouring some onto the back of his hand before he picked up a sponge and began dabbing it onto his face and smearing it in, watching his pale skin grow even paler.

"You certainly know what to do with your make up." Frank smirked and Gerard smiled, closing his eyes as he continued sponging the matte pancake-batter looking cream onto his skin.

He finished off, smearing the last of it over his jaw and down his neck to the rim of the bolero.

He picked up a flat case and opened it, exposing the darkened colours of what Frank assumed to be eyeshadow. Gerard picked up a small sponge brush and coated it in a dark black-brown, sweeping it around his eye darkly, coating it before he grabbed a bigger brush and brushing it in his eye socket, making his face look completely gaunt and sallow.

He turned, after he had finished everything he had to and handed a slim stick to Frank, who opened it, exposing a simple eyeliner pencil.

"Just in my water lines." Gerard smiled, leaning forward and looking up. Frank leaned forward, pressing the pad of his thumb under Gerard's eye, pulling his lid down before he pulled the pen carefully over Gerard's eyeline.

Frank could feel the reflex of Gerard's eye twitching beneath his finger and he chuckled, letting go before he grabbed the top lid of Gerard's eye and did the same, feeling the reflex even stronger, watching Gerard's eyeball rolling up and he squawked.

Frank let go as Gerard fanned his eye, trying not to let it water.

"Okay, okay no." Gerard muttered, "Fuck."

"You can just have one eye done." Frank chuckled and Gerard groaned, muttering to himself as Frank struggled to do the second eye.

"Jesus christ." Gerard muttered to himself as Frank capped the pencil and set it on the counter.

"What next?" Frank asked as Gerard handed him a thicker tube, "And this?"

"Mascara. But it's different, it's two step."

"It's what?"

"You have the white section you put on first to thicken the lashes and then the black over it to cover it."

"Uh..." Frank began, twisting the white side and pulling out the wand to examine it, "how do I?"

"You just put the brush on your eyelashes and sweep it on." Gerard motioned with his hand.

Frank nodded as they leaned towards each other and he brought the wand up, blotting the white goo on Gerard's lashes with the tip of the brush. He smiled proudly, watching it clump together before he found himself in a fit of giggles.

"What?" Gerard asked with a frown.

"No nothing." Frank said with a snigger as Gerard turned to look in the mirror, staring at his eye with a stoic expression when Frank burst into a raucous fit of cackles, "It- It looks like Frosty the snowman busted a fat nut in your eye."

Gerard stared at him in the mirror with an almost glimmer of a smile, obviously trying not to laugh at the Frank's mature comment before grabbing a baby wipe and carefully taking it off, "No mascara."

Frank was still snickering to himself, giggling badly, so much so that his face was starting to cramp.

"Are you done?"

"Not as done as Frosty." Frank giggled and Gerard smirked, turning to look at him.

"You're certainly odd." Gerard remarked as he stood up slightly, with Frank doing the same.

"And you're certainly fucking attractive." Frank whispered and Gerard froze, his gaze concentrated on the ground somewhere beside him.

"You're not serious."

"Dead serious." Frank replied and took a step closer, hearing Gerard's breath quiver as they made eye contact.

"Really?"

"Fuck yeah, baby." Frank breathed, reaching out to place his big hands on Gerard's hips, pulling him closer.

Gerard let out a small hum and reached up, his hand snaking around the back of Frank's neck to pull him closer, their lips mere millimetres apart.

"Frank?"

"Yeah?"

"Top or bottom?"

"Oh no, you're telling me what you want, sweetheart. I'm all for you." Frank whispered, his lips ghosting over Gerard's.

"How about..." Gerard took in a deep breath, "How about we go and mingle a bit and then start this up again later. I haven't even seen any of my friends."

Frank let out a groan, frowning, "I have a semi and you're making me blue balls my way through some people."

"Oh you can always wait here for me if you want. You and your dragon onesie."

"Hey." Frank scowled, "It's not a dragon."

"It really is."

"Isn't."

"Is." Gerard smirked.

"It's a dragon, spazoid." Frank countered, throwing Gerard a dark look and watching his smirk grow.

"Fine. Fine. You win." Gerard put his hands up before placing them on Frank's chest, "C'mon."

Gerard pushed Frank back, making him stumble as he sat back on the bed with a huff.

Frank looked up with a frown as Gerard smirked at him and opened his bedside drawer, pulling out a pair of metal handcuffs.

Frank swallowed as Gerard grabbed Frank's wrist, snapping the cuff around it, lifting his arm up and wrapping the chain around the bedpost before snapping it around Frank's other wrist.

"That's just in case you wanna start without me." Gerard smirked, patting Frank's cheek before he walked out, closing the door.

"Fuck." Frank sighed, sliding his arms down the post to a more comfortable angle.

He stared up at the white ceiling, biting on his lip, ignoring the tight churning in his stomach that was just starting to ache.

"Fucking cuffed to the bed." Frank groaned, "Just peachy."

He wriggled, trying to get comfortable, spreading his legs slightly, trying to relieve the uncomfortable ache between his legs.

He pursed his lips, rolling them into his mouth slightly before letting out a breath, his foot twitching restlessly in his shoes.

Frank frowned, bringing his feet together, using his foot to kick off his shoe before sliding the other shoe off, hearing them clatter on the carpet at the end of the bed.

He lifted his foot, sliding his toes into the hem of the sock, frowning in concentration as he tried to pry his sock off, nudging it further and further down over his foot until he shook it off.

He managed to slide his toes into his sock, pulling it off instantly, kicking it along with the other on the floor, flexing and curling his toes.

He closed his eyes, trying to even out his breathing, waiting as patiently as he could for Gerard to return.

And then he thought about it, he really, really thought about it. How he hadn't even known this guy for a half an hour and here he was, handcuffed to his bed. The prospect of getting laid was what clouded Frank's mind, the thought of what was hidden in Gerard's jeans had his mouth drying out completely.

He let out a low, gravelly moan, squeezing his eyes shut even tighter, so tight that the white and blue filled the back of his eyelids, crossing his ankles.

The thoughts now completely filled his mind, the thought of having Gerard riding in his lap, of Gerard moaning in his ear, tasting his mouth and his skin and his dick.

Frank sucked in a breath at the thought of Gerard's dick in his mouth, the heavy weight on his tongue, the slick precome sliding in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat.

Frank sucked in a sharp breath, his blood thrumming under his skin, pulsing and raging in his ears, feeling his dick hardening even more, pressing against the soft fleece of his onesie.

He waited patiently, squirming on the mattress, waiting for Gerard to come back and take care of it.

And finally. Finally the door opened and the white haired boy came back into view. He closed the door behind him, smirking as he took Frank in.

"My, my, my..." he muttered softly, tutting his tongue, "Look at you."

"Just, just get me out of these."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes." Frank hissed and Gerard bit his lip, nodding and walking over, pulling the small key from his pocket and unlocking Frank's wrists before he walked over, pressing a button on his iPhone jack, music blasting through the room.

And Frank instantly recognised it as Epic by Faith No More.

He chuckled as Gerard leaned closer.

Frank groaned, sitting up before he stood up, pushing Gerard up against the wall, pinning Gerard's wrists to the wall.

Gerard let out a moan, a shaky breath escaping his lips as Frank began rutting his hips against him, gasping at the glorious relief of friction.

"Fuck." Gerard whimpered softly and Frank bit his lip, looking into Gerard's eyes before he leaned in, a hand suddenly on his shoulder, "Wait."

"Oh for the love of god." Frank whined unhappily, "Do you enjoy enjoy fucking with me."

"Just, i wanna do something first."

"What's that?"

Gerard smirked, digging into his back pocket before he held up a small bag of green-brown looking stuff.

Frank chuckled, "Wait, what? You wanna smoke weed?"

Frank couldn't even remember the last time he had smoked weed, probably before he even turned 30. He had just lost the taste for it after he stopped smoking.

"Weed?" Gerard raised an eyebrow, smirking, "Not quite, sugar. Not quite."

Frank frowned, taking the packet between his two fingers, examining it, "It looks like weed to me."

"Well it isn't, sugar." Gerard smirked, "C'mon, take a seat with me."

Frank perched himself on the ground, watching as Gerard pulled out a purple swirled bong and a lighter, setting it on the ground before sitting across from Frank with his legs crossed.

"What is this then?" Frank asked as he opened the small plastic baggy, taking a sniff, "Why does it smell like... Vanilla?"

"Have you heard of Salvia?"

"S-..." Frank frowned before he felt his stomach drop, noting the sudden change of music being Turning Japanese by the Vapors, "You mean that mexican shit?"

"That's the one." Gerard smirked as he took it from Frank, taking a smell and exhaling happily, taking the tiniest amount.

"Is that just for you or?"

"Oh no, sugar. This is exceptionally strong, you can't have more than one hit or you'll be so royally fucked. And besides, this is just to take the edge off, I don't know about you but I wanna remember this."

"Fuck yeah." Frank nodded, ignoring the raging, throbbing boner between his legs, watching Gerard taking the small bit of it and stuff it in the end of the stem, "Who's first?"

"I- Uh, lemme..." Frank nodded and Gerard handed him the bong, pouring some of his bottled water into the mouthpiece. Listening to the song still, smirking at it.

Frank eyed it, taking the lighter and lighting it up, putting his mouth over the hole right on top, hearing the water bubble, a rip of smoke bubbling up against his lips.

He readjusted, pulling his thumb away from the air hole, inhaling a large breath, closing his eyes as he held it in his system, feeling it burn his throat, almost as though it were tearing it apart, the smell was definitely better than the taste. It smelled like vanilla or coconut, but it tasted worse than actual vanilla, it was insanely bitter.

He exhaled suddenly, a cloud of smoke curling around him as he coughed slightly, his lungs alight.

"Fuck..." he muttered softly, handing Gerard the bong, watching him rip, hearing the sound of the bubbling water.

He felt his entire body aware, but nothing else around him, no concept of size or time, as though everything was the same size, that time itself had stopped. He stared at Gerard for a moment, letting out a whimper.

"I don't feel anything." Frank frowned, "Maybe, maybe you need to do m-"

"Let it settle." Gerard said, his voice gruff and raspy.

"How about you settle here in my lap." Frank whispered and Gerard bit his lip, smirking as he set the bong aside, on his hands and knees as he crawled over.

Frank straightened his legs out and Gerard climbed over his thighs, settling on Frank's lap, wrapping his arms around Frank's neck.

"Whoa..." Gerard muttered softly, exhaling, "I can feel it."

"Y- Yeah?"

"I can feel, like, every breath." Gerard muttered, "Like, I can feel it in my bones, in my fuckin' tibia..."

"Your tibia?" Frank giggled and Gerard nodded, looking at him dreamily.

"Or, like, in the inner workings of my asshole."

"I'd like to feel the inner workings of your asshole." Frank chuckled and Gerard sucked in a breath, sitting flush with Frank's boner.

And then he felt it hit him, all of a sudden, a wave of colour hit his head like a ton of bricks. He stared at Gerard above him, moaning softly as his stomach churned heavily, thrumming a rush of blood to his dick.

His head was swimming, his vision blurring into swirls of coloured smoke.

"Y'know..." Gerard whispered, "William Belli once said 'always match your lipstick with your butthole."

"I- I think he meant it in a nice way, y'know? Keep it natural." Frank shrugged, leaning back on his hands.

"I guess. Which is sometimes accurate."

"Sometimes?"

"I mean I'm pale enough as it is, I can't go around painting my lips white too." Gerard smirked, giggling as he blinked heavily.

"Why would your.." Frank frowned, trying to imagine why Gerard's asshole would be white when he realised, "Oh... That's- Uh."

"It's one thing to have white lips all the time but if I have to walk around with my mouth open..."

"How is that like your b- Oh." Frank felt his cheeks flush as Gerard shook back and forth in his vision, "Oh, I get it. White and open. Like after-"

"You really don't have to explain it back to me..." Gerard giggled and Frank blushed again, biting his lip.

"S- So you, uh, you have a white asshole? Like, bleached or-?"

"No, Frankie. I was talking about come."

"I...." Frank shuddered, his vision shaking and zooming passed as though they were on a train, the room whizzing passed like scenery outside of the windows.

"Frankie?"

"Yeah?"

"My dinosaur boy." Gerard leaned down, his lips crashing into Frank's, pushing him over onto the ground with a moan, grinding down against Frank, "My older dinosaur boy. Is my fossil feeling a little homo erectus?"

Frank burst out into a fit of giggles, rolling beneath Gerard when the younger reached down, tugging on Frank's hair before they locked lips again.

Frank let out a groan, his hands back on Gerard's hips, holding him down when Gerard sat up, "Are- Frank are you gonna fuck me?"

"Fuck yeah." Frank muttered and Gerard sat up when he was pushed over, "Not- Not on the floor. Up."

Gerard staggered up, his knees weak when Frank sat up on his own knees, biting on his lip. Gerard frowned as Frank reached up, unbuckling his belt and unfastening his jeans.

He tugged Gerard's jeans down to his knees, noting that he didn't even bother with underwear. Frank let out a moan, reaching up to wrap his fist around the base of Gerard's dick, pumping him into a full erection before he sat up.

"Wanna suck you off." Frank whispered, reaching forward, kissing the tip softly before he tongued at the tip, taking Gerard into his mouth. Gerard let out a small moan, gasping and jerking forward.

"Jesus. Fuck." Gerard gasped and his knees staggered as Frank slid forward, taking Gerard into his mouth. He swallowed, hollowing his cheeks as Gerard doubled over slightly, moaning as Frank lapped desperately.

He slid forward on his knees, wrapping his hand around the rest of Gerard's dick, sucking harshly, swirling his tongue around the tip, digging into the slit. Gerard let out another gasp, biting his lip as he thread his hand into Frank's hair, moving him back and forth.

"Fuck- Jesus. Frank- Frank wait. Shit." Gerard growled out, his fingers taught and tugging on Frank's hair, "Oh god."

Frank let out a moan, reaching out in his drugged, coloured haze to wrap his fingers around Gerard's dick, squeezing slightly as he tongued at the slit.

"Shit." Gerard gasped out again as Frank slid his other hand up, cupping and squeezing Gerard's balls, massaging and hearing him groan.

Frank was panting through his nose, feeling Gerard's hips canting in a shallow rhythm, his dick sliding slick between Frank's lips. The drool from his mouth was now starting to run down his chin, tasting slick precome on his tongue.

"Jesus- Shit. Yeah. Wait Frank. Fuck. Fuck I'm- Holy shit." Gerard babbled breathlessly, his legs shaking, knees buckling as he thread his other hand into Frank's brown locks.

Frank let out a moan at the surge of pain in his scalp, locking his lips firm as he swallowed around Gerard, hearing the younger male gasp and shiver beneath him.

"Oh god." Gerard muttered, panting loudly as Frank wrapped his hand around Gerard's dick, sliding his fingers around the very base in a slow circular motion before he slid his hand back and forth, jerking off what he couldn't fit in his mouth.

Gerard was moaning with every breath few and after between, grunting through his teeth with sharp hisses, rutting his hips towards Frank's head. Frank closed his eyes, the back of his eyelids flowing with bright and wondrous colours and swirls of psychedelia that he could never begin to explain, letting his body revel in his surroundings as his mind took off.

Frank squeezed his hand slightly around Gerard and heard him cry out, his body a tense wall before he caved suddenly, limbs melting as his hips broke out in a burst of movement. Frank could feel Gerard coming heavily into his mouth, shooting warm, bitter come down his throat. He smiled slightly around Gerard, swallowing around him, hearing him moan deliciously as he used Frank to ride out his orgasm.

"F- Fuck." Gerard breathed out, finally letting go of Frank's hair before pulling out of his mouth.

Frank looked up, watching Gerard's body morph around slightly, expanding and swirling like he was swinging with a breeze, the come tinted drool slowly dripping from his parted, swollen lips.

"Why-..."

"I just..." Frank scrambled up, staggering slightly as his knees ached from sitting on them, "Really, really wanted..." he sucked in a breath, spitting on the ground, "Really wanted to do that."

"Christ..." Gerard muttered, "For an extinct fossil, you really know how to suck dick."

Frank let out a giggle, his throat cracking slightly when he pushed Gerard back, watching him fall onto the bed, sitting up on his elbows, watching Frank with a hazed out daze in his eyes, most likely matching Frank's own.

"Are you gonna fuck me, Frankie?" Gerard purred and Frank nodded dumbly, stepping forward when he paused, looking down at Gerard.

"Off, jeans. Shoes. Off." Frank said more to himself as he reached forward, tugging Gerard's scuffed shoes off, throwing them over his shoulder, peeling his socks off of his feet and chucking them in the same direction. He reached forward as he climbed between Gerard's legs, unfastening and unzipping the faded black denim.

He pulled them down Gerard's pale thighs, moaning at the lack of underwear before he pulled harder, Gerard lifting his legs up high. Frank pulled the denim off and discarded them before crawling forward.

He bit his lip, sitting on his knees when he unclasped the front of the onesie, slipping his arms from the sleeves and letting the soft material fall to his hips. Gerard stared at him, his eyes unfocusing and focusing as his brows furrows together.

"Do you actually have tattoos right now or am I tripping balls."

"I don't even know."

Gerard stared at Frank's chest for a moment, nodding.

Frank looked down again, "Don't wanna get up 'n take it off. Just. Come here." he muttered and leaned over Gerard, staring down at him, "Wanna kiss you but- But there's- I mean... Well to be honest I got your fuckin' fapple juice in my mouth."

"I- My..." Gerard took a second before he started giggling, the chimed sound growing in volume before he burst into a fit of raucous laughter, "F- Fapple..."

"Shut up." Frank snickered, grinning lopsidedly when Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank, fingers knotting in his hair yet again. He pulled Frank down, their lips connecting in a sloppy, spit-riddled kiss. Frank felt Gerard grimace against his mouth but he didn't pull away, Gerard's tongue invading his mouth.

They both let out a simultaneous moan, Frank pressing his hips against Gerard, feeling his soft semi pressing against his pelvis, Frank's own raging hard on digging into Gerard's hip.

Frank pulled away when Gerard tugged on his hair, staring down at him, "Gonna fucking fuck you so fuckin' hard."

"Shit." Gerard croaked out when he sat on his elbows, reaching out to his bedside drawer, trying to open it. Frank placed a hand on Gerard's chest, pushing him back down when he reached over, opening the drawer.

Frank felt around, his hand instantly wrapping around a bottle of lube. He threw it down before rifling again, smirking to himself when he picked up a rather ample looking vibrator.

"Well well well, baby. What do we have here?" he held it up, examining the sleek black toy, hearing Gerard whimper, "Someone's rather naughty."

"Shut up." Gerard whined softly and Frank twisted the bottom, hearing it click before it began to vibrate in his hand, a smirk now plastered on his lips.

"And what if, what if I wanna use it, hmm?"

"Y- You do?" Gerard swallowed, his eyes widening.

"Maybe..." Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Thought you were gonna fuck me." Gerard whispered.

"Oh I didn't say this was for you, did I?"

Gerard stared at the vibrator as Frank switched it off and lay it down, smirking as he reached into the drawer yet again and pulled out the box of condoms, noting it was empty.

Frank raised his eyebrow again, showing Gerard, who whimpered softly, "Oh god, shit. I didn't really plan this but I mean. Fuck. I swear I'm clean. Don't just- Please fuck me."

Frank nodded, throwing the box aside, his drugged brain deciding against his clouded judgment when he pushed his onesie even further to his knees. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the bed and opened it, the smell of artificial cherries hit his nostrils and he let out a small groan, squeezing the pink tinted lubricant on his fingers.

He opened Gerard's legs further, stepping closer when he picked up the vibrator, coating it impatiently, lifting Gerard up.

"Fuck I thought you said..."

"This'll be a more fun way to stretch you, but this pretty little toy isn't for you this time."

Gerard let out a moan, throwing his head back into the pillow as he weakly lifted his hips. Frank pressed the tip of the toy against Gerard's asshole, biting on his lip as he slid it forward, feeling the tight resistance almost immediately.

A broken, sharp whine left gerard's throat, breaking before it even left his lips as Frank continued sliding the toy further in, watching Gerard throw his head back, his hands fisting in the sheets beneath him.

Frank took a pause, readjusting on his knees as he all but rammed the rest of the toy inside of Gerard, a soft scream echoing over the faint sounds of, if Frank could make it out, Dancing with Myself by Billy Idol

"Fuck." gerard hissed out through his teeth, "Frank please."

"So good, baby." Frank whispered, his free hand palming at his dick, the tight knots in his lower stomach burning with bright friction.

Frank held on to the base of the toy, sliding it in an out, watching with awe as Gerard took the toy so well, watching it disappear inside of him.

And then Frank pulled it out, sitting up as he placed the vibrator behind him, leaning forward a fraction. He pressed the blunt head of the toy against his own hole, sucking in a breath.

"Oh god." Gerard muttered, sitting up on shaky elbows to watch Frank as he slowly, shakily, sank himself onto the vibrator. Frank let out a gasp and a groan, panting softly at the pure bliss shooting through his limbs and into his lungs.

Frank glanced up at Gerard, making eye contact as he slowly pulled the toy out, sitting up on his knees, his lips parted. He slowly pulled the toy out and back again, his hips jerking forward in response. He let out another moan, picking up a pace on the toy as Gerard reached under his own thigh, two pale, spindly fingers tease his own entrance.

Frank shuddered, eyes glued down in front of him, watching Gerard's fingers slick from the residue of the lube as he slid his fingers in and back out as much as he could, second knuckle deep.

Frank leaned forward, slowly, carefully moving forward towards Gerard, lifting the younger male's ass onto the top of his thighs, lining his dick up perfectly with shaky hands. He grabbed the lube again, squirting some in his own palm before he wrapped his fingers around his dick, pumping himself up to his full hardness, building up a glorious pressure.

He pulled Gerard's knees up to his shoulders, biting on his lip when Gerard nodded desperately. Frank sat up, feeling the toy press against his prostate. He cried out and slid forward, the warm and constricting ring wrapping around the head of his dick. He shuddered, whining in the back of his throat as he slid further in, watching through the coloured, twisting haze as his dick slid in and out.

"Oh fuck. Fuck yes." Gerard groaned out, lifting his hips up, his body already clenching.

Frank sat up higher, sucking in a breath when he thrust forward, slamming into Gerard, bottoming out immediately. Gerard let out a soft scream as Frank settled, closing his eyes and revelling in the heated encase around his dick.

He slid out and thrust back in, picking up a rough, quick pace, a trembling, taut hand reaching behind him, twisting the base of the vibrator. He screamed out at the immediate pressure buzz against his prostate, noting at the position he was in hit directly home.

"Holy fuck." he whispered huskily, his eyes squeezed shut as he leaned forward, pulling Gerard's knees up with him, his hands fisted in the sheets, pounding hard into Gerard.

The younger male was letting out short and hard-ended pants, a high pitched grunt at the end, punctuating the pure, sheer glory of it all.

"Frank- fuck!" Gerard cried out, his hips bucking up in short bursts, his hand reaching down to grip Frank's thigh with his nails.

"So. Fucking. Tight." Frank managed between his teeth, his stomach white hot already, knowing full well he wasn't gonna last much longer, knowing neither of them would, if Gerard would even come at all a second time, Frank didn't know.

"Sh- Shit!' Gerard screamed out, his hips jerking up hard, "Th- There. Fuck. Frank please. Right there. Fuck."

"Fuck yeah, you take it, baby." Frank muttered, head hanging forward, drool stringing and pooling in the front of Gerard's shirt, creating a dark patch in the black material.

"Oh god. Frank. Frank I- Please." Gerard cried out, moaning quickly when his body went tense, Frank crying out at the sudden tight pull around his dick when Gerard visibly shattered beneath him. The younger was writhing, desperately grinding up on Frank's dick, riding out his orgasm a second time, his head thrown back. Frank slammed into him, fucking him through his climax, hearing Gerard whimper weakly.

"Frank." Gerard breathed and Frank let out a moan, "Out."

Frank paused, panting hard, "Wh-?"

"Out of me. I wanna..." Gerard dropped his hips, with Frank slowly pulling out of his hole, a frown on his face, his thighs trembling from the heavy vibrations, "Turn Lay down."

"O- Oh..." Frank whispered softly and clambered around shakily, his arms feeling almost liquid beneath him as he went on his ass, grunting as the vibrator pushed in further. He lay back on his back, lifting his knees, hips high up.

Gerard pulled the onesie down to Frank's ankles and he heard Gerard suck in a small gasp as Frank thrust his hips down against the mattress, feeling the vibrator have a constant contact with his prostate, "Jesus, Gerard, please."

"On one condition."

"Oh I'm gonna fuck you with this toy, sugar. And I'm gonna make you come." Gerard smiled wickedly as Frank groaned, nodding quickly, "But don't you dare come on me. You wipe your prehistoric baby gravy on my bed."

Frank was too far gone in his own head to laugh now, but he probably would when it'd register. He just nodded along, desperate to reach his own beautiful happy ending.

He lay back on the bed, lifting his hips as Gerard spread his knees, Frank's legs still slightly constricted closed by the onesie, but it was just enough as Frank felt Gerard grab the toy and turn it up. He cried out louder, cursing in rambles and babbles as it was pulled out and shoved back in. he all but rode the toy, grunting and pleading for his release.

He was at the edge now, so close to tipping over into the abyss of pure ecstasy. He could almost taste it. He wanted to taste it, his own personal Valhalla.

"Shit- Oh god, Gerard. Baby please."

Gerard hummed softly, his free hand holding Frank's knee as he fucked Frank with the toy. Frank could feel his skin tightening over his flesh, his bones melding together as he tightened, the clenching all but almost cramping his ass.

He was groaning, crying out in desperation, his stomach like a pot of boiling water on high, waiting to explode and shatter and burn out.

And finally, fucking finally, the intense pleasure ruptured in his very core. He screamed out as Gerard tilted the toy up slightly, pressing the toy directly on the sweet spot that caused Frank such exquisite bliss.

Frank was all but sobbing as he came, spurting come on his stomach and chest, rocking his hips back and forth wildly, pursuing the brilliant feeling for as long as he could, mouth hanging open as the raging torrent of colour exploded in his very nervous system.

He felt it all fizzle too quickly, the orgasm may have seemed to last forever, but this forever wasn't long enough.

He groaned, gropping onto the mattress. Gerard pulled the toy out and the buzzing in the room ceased.

Frank was panting, his entire body had dry mouth, his mouth like the Sahara. His head was swimming, his spine like liquid mercury, knees falling against each other.

He opened his eyes to see Gerard wipe his hand on the mattress looking unimpressed.

"What did i say about your penis pudding getting on me?" Gerard scowled playfully and Frank chuckled, feeling his high coming down, orgasm and otherwise.

"My bad." he muttered, feeling the warm fluid slowly drying on his skin.

Gerard bit his lip, looking at Frank's head at the foot of the bed when he leaned over, looking at him in the eye.

"I think... Next time. Next time it might be my turn to swallow your two balled throat cream."


	3. Perfection for Motherpanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Birthday oneshot for mother_panic
> 
> Frank Iero, now finished with the Cellebration, has officially started his new project of FrnkIero andthe Patience, and with it, a photoshoot with Kerrang! magazine where he lets his inner Daddy Dom shine. Little does anyone know how true it is, little do they know he has a little baby boy of his own at home, younger Gerard, his boy and pet.

Kerrang interview Patience!Frank and desolationRow!Gerard

 

Perfection for Motherpanic

Frank Iero was now slowly becoming the centre of the spotlight yet again, what with the new band and everything coming nicely into place.

Frank was proud of what he had so far accomplished in his near past. Yes the Cellebration was a bigger success than he had anticipated it to be and he was extremely fucking chuffed despite the usual sense of self-loathing.

But today he had been with Kerrang! all day doing a photoshoot and an interview with them on the band. He had donned his old wedding suit for the occasion, letting more of his inner Dom come out to play for the camera.

And they seemed to eat it up. He had always had that spark in him ever since he could remember, taking charge of those around him, an air of dominance always found him.

And yes, he was always the dominant when it came to his personal life, especially in bed, even more so hiding the fact that he was indeed a Daddy. It wasn't a hidden secret that Frank was not submissive by any means but he did well hiding the fact that he was into the lifestyle itself.

Especially with his toy.

His Gerard.

His young baby boy.

Sure, Frank was thirty four now and Gerard was only just turning twenty two but it didn't matter. Frank had eyes on him ever since he turned sixteen. And yes, Frank had been married at the time, and yes he had never ever cheated on his wife, but Frank Iero could never resist looking at someone who was meant to be looked at.

And Gerard certainly fit the bill.

Frank fawned over Gerard every time he saw the boy, and it was rather often considering Gerard had lived nearby at the time.

And when Frank's wife had passed away two years later, Frank was inconsolable; losing the woman he had been together with for over a decade. It took Frank so long to move on, even with Gerard keeping him company, comforting him whenever he could. It was only when Gerard turned eighteen that Frank decided to act on his primal instincts.

And Frank had kept it hidden from the press and those who always tried to make his personal life more than what he wanted it to be.

Frank walked into his house, still donned in his wedding suit, flicking the entry hall's lights on and raising an eyebrow.

His little submissive had cleaned.

Gerard Way was a known germaphobe, a creature with a cleaning OCD. He reminded Frank a bit of Monica from friends with an even worse cleaning streak.

And today it had obviously bugged the poor boy and he set out cleaning the entire house by himself.

Frank smirked to himself as he walked further into the house, inspecting it with the smile still etched on his lips.

"Gerard?" Frank called out, stuffing his hands in his pockets, standing in the hallway, waiting for his toy to heed his beckoning call.

He heard shuffling and scrambling and saw a head poke out from Gerard's art room.

"Frank! Daddy!" Gerard grinned happily, "You're home!"

"That I am." Frank smirked, walking over, "And what's my little toy been up to?"

"I- I was just painting, sir." Gerard muttered, a blush rising into his cheeks and Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes, sir."

"Let me see." Frank ordered and Gerard blanched.

"D- Daddy, I'd rather you didn't."

"And why not?"

"It's... It's a gift for your birthday in a couple weeks. A surprise, sir."

"Oh." Frank smiled, the small bout of annoyance dissipating.

"How did it go, Frankie?" Gerard looked up from the ground and Frank smiled.

"Real good." he replied simply, taking Gerard's hand in his and pulling him into their bedroom where he sat in the red velvet armchair, pulling Gerard into his lap, looking at his greasy, fingered-through hair.

Bed and sex hair was the only hairstyle Gerard ever had.

"You look cute today." Frank commented, noting Gerard's simple black panties and bright aqua knee high socks that matched with his baggy blue t-shirt littered with aging holes exposing his alabaster skin.

The purple bites and marks on Gerard's chest and stomach poked out in some of the opened patches of the shirt, making Frank bit his lip.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Gerard?"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"I had a thought." Frank muttered absent-mindedly.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go out?"

"Really?!" Gerard asked excitedly, evidently surprised.

"Well we'd have to go rather inconspicuously but why not." Frank smiled, "Go and get dressed."

Gerard sprang up like a bat out of hell and ran off to the closet, all but throwing it open and jumping into it.

"Where do you wanna go, Gee?" Frank asked as he shrugged off his jacket, keeping the shirt, tie and slacks on with his new Doc Martens, rolling up the sleeves.

"Can we please go to the park?" Gerard asked and Frank chewed on the inside of his lip, mulling it over.

"Fine. Fine alright. Park it is. But not for long, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." Gerard replied and walked out, dressed in a pair of black jeans, a union flag t-shirt and a jacket, black boots adorning his feet.

"Good boy." Frank smiled, taking Gerard's hand in his and towing him out of the bedroom. Frank pulled his toy out of the hallway when Gerard stopped, pausing as he let go of Frank's hand and grabbed his small shoulder satchel.

He smiled, looking rather flustered as he replaced his hand in Frank's own and Frank raised an eyebrow at him, watching him curiously.

"And now?" Frank asked.

"Bring with the bread crusts." Gerard said, patting his satchel, "Wanna feed the duckies again."

Frank merely smiled, pulling Gerard out of the door, flicking his sunglasses down from the top of his head over his eyes, pushing them up with his finger. Gerard did the same, running a hand through his stringy black hair.

"I don't like not wearing my collar." Gerard said with a pout and Frank bit his lip.

"I know, baby. But you can't wear it out in public until we tell everyone about us, we don't need to feed their fire just yet."

"But-.." Gerard frowned, "I'm still yours even when I don't wear my collar, right?"

"Of course baby." Frank smiled back at Gerard as they walked down the sidewalk, thankful that the park was at least close by.

"Frank?"

"Yes pet?"

"Do you like duckies?"

"I'm impartial. I was afraid of them as a kid, like I was once chased by geese as a kid."

"But these are ducks." Gerard frowned in confusion.

"Same general kind of animal, I suppose." Frank said, "But I've grown a bit more accustomed to them, especially with you feeding them and all."

"Are you ever gonna feed them?"

"I don't know..." Frank muttered, sounding unsure, and he really was. He wasn't sure on his feelings about the waddling birds. And yes, he only liked them because they made Gerard happy, how he'd sit for ages watching Gerard sitting on the grass or the bench throwing pieces of bread for them, watching his hazel eyes sparkle in fascination.

And that was more than enough for Frank, and the ducks were close enough being a couple feet away.

"Please try at least. For me." Gerard asked with a pout and Frank bit his lip, thinking honestly about it.

"We'll see." Frank muttered as they finally reached the park, feet setting on grass. Frank instantly watched Gerard's eyes light up and he turned to look at Frank, "Go on. I'll meet you there."

And that was all he needed, Gerard gave one last fleeting glance before he took off running, holding his satchel tightly in his hand, whizzing through the trees like a small child. And Frank took his time. The further away from the ducks for as long as possible the better and that's what he intended.

He shoved his hands in his back pockets and continued his walk, looking around the park at the scenery. At the brightened blue sky with its hues and shades of sapphire and aqua. The white and wispy clouds like cotton candy. The back drop of New Jersey and its buildings on the surrounding horizon. And the dark emerald canopies of the trees above him and around the dam in front of him. The shimmering body of water reflecting the blue of the sky, rippling with the breeze.

Frank looked ahead to see Gerard on his knees on the grass, his hand digging into the plastic bag of bread, pulling out little pieces in his hand before throwing them around for the white-feathered birds that were quacking happily, impatiently.

He walked closer, stopping as he sat down on the wooden-slatted bench a foot or so away from his pet, watching the smile on his face as a young duckling waddled over and took a nibble right from his hand.

Gerard stopped and turned, looking at Frank before he held out the plastic bag of crusts, smiling with encouragement.

"I'm fine over here, baby."

"Daddy..." Gerard whined and Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Next time, okay?" Frank nodded and Gerard bit his lip, a small glance of disappointment in his eyes before he recovered and continued feeding the ducks, smiling yet again.

And that's how they stayed for the next hour.

~

"Frank?" Gerard whispered softly as they lay in bed a couple hours later, the night time darkness slowly setting in. Frank stared at Gerard, his stomach fluttering as he looked into Gerard's shining eyes.

"Yes, pet?"

"I just..." Gerard closed his eyes, snuggling closer to Frank, "It's been how long now that we've been together?"

"A while, baby." Frank said softly.

"Well, I mean I know I've said it before but- I love you." Gerard whispered.

"I love you too, pet." Frank replied, tightening his hold around Gerard, stroking his hair.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"I- uh..."

"Yes?" Frank frowned and Gerard looked up at him.

"I- I know this is random but..." he sighed, "Would- I mean... I- I want you."

"How?" Frank frowned, biting on his lip, knowing exactly how, the dominant part of him willing and wanting to hear the words from his little toy.

"I- I want you." Gerard whimpered, shuffling closer, whining again. Frank let out a low chuckle in the back of his throat as he felt Gerard's hand on his thigh, urging him closer as Frank felt Gerard's hard on against his hip.

"I can see that, baby." Frank sighed, "You gonna tell me what you want?"

"I- I don't. Anything. Please." Gerard begged, his voice curling in desperation, "Anything. Need you, Daddy."

Frank pushed Gerard over, hand firmly on his shoulder before climbing on top of him, straddling him and leaning over, watching Gerard biting on his lip.

"Such a good boy." Frank muttered softly, feeling the ache in his stomach as Gerard rolled his hips up against Frank's semi.

"Really?"

"Yeah..." Frank smirked and sat up, his hands on Gerard's chest, "Now what am I gonna do with you..."

Gerard stared up at him, whimpering softly, consistently.

And then Frank had a perfect idea, bringing one hand down to pinch Gerard's nipple, his hips instinctively bucking up, a moan leaving his mouth.

Frank let out a chuckle and moved down off of Gerard, getting off of the bed before wandering over to the side, "I know exactly what I'm gonna do with you. Now..." Frank whispered, "I'm gonna go and get something and when I'm back I want to see you naked and on your hands and knees. Understand?"

"Yes, Daddy." Gerard nodded and frank turned on his heel, walking over to the closet and opening it before he stepped inside and closed the door.

He looked around, grabbing what he needed when he walked out to find Gerard exactly how he wanted him, his bent silhouette in the dark.

Frank wrapped the thick piece of rope around his hand, staring at Gerard, the dominance burning in his lungs, firing up in his veins.

He walked over and looked down, setting the rope beside Gerard with a bottle of lube and leather restraints.

He leaned over, taking Gerard's wrist in his large hand, pulling the cuff down over his hand and fastening it before he fastened Gerard's other hand in the other cuff.

"Too tight?"

"No, sir." Gerard replied simply, loudly.

"You want me to fuck you?"

"I- I..." Gerard muttered, "Please."

"Good boy." Frank muttered as he pulled at his tie, untying it and throwing it aside before he pulled his sleeves down. He unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off of his shoulders, his hand skilfully unfastening his belt and his pants. He shucked them down and stepped out of them before tugging his boxers down and off.

"Daddy?"

"Speak when spoken to." Frank growled softly, his hand extending back and snapping forward, his hardened, calloused palm connecting with Gerard's pale, fleshy ass cheek. Gerard cried out at the sudden pain, his body lurching forward, back arching, "Naughty little fuck."

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Gerard panted quietly and Frank crawled onto the bed, sitting back to examine Gerard.

"Have you been a good boy?"

"S- So good, Daddy." Gerard murmured, "So good just for you."

"So I don't need to give you an inspection?' Frank asked coyly, a smirk on his lips.

Gerard let out a loud whimper, his body tensing up, "No! No please. No inspection."

"We'll see." Frank muttered, lifting Gerard's foot up in his hand, slipping the ankle cuff around him before fastening it. He grabbed the other ankle and fastened it in, tugging on the chain experimentally.

Frank reached forward between Gerard's thighs and pushed them apart, his fingers running up, rubbing his thumb over Gerard's asshole, hearing him gasp.

Frank chuckled and leaned forward, breathing out and hearing him moan before Frank leaned forward, his tongue slowly extending. He ran his tongue flat over Gerard's asshole, fingers clutching the very top of his thighs, thumb stroking the soft skin beneath his tongue, keeping his legs open.

"O- Oh god..." Gerard moaned into the pillow, his back arching when Frank felt his thighs clenching, threatening to close.

He brought a finger up, teasing Gerard's entrance before sliding a finger in, pumping it in and out as he circled his digit with his tongue. He could hear Gerard whimpering desperately into the pillow. He tilted his hand around, wrist up, crooking his finger up.

Gerard cried out softly, his body jerking forward as Frank pressed the pad of his finger against Gerard's prostate, massaging it.

"Such a good boy." Frank cooed out, breathing out a cold breath over Gerard's hole, hearing him mewling, his hips thrust shallowly into the air, grinding back on Frank's finger.

Frank pulled his finger out, replacing it with his tongue, the tight right of muscle constricting, the bitter taste on his tongue. He inhaled softly, closing his eyes, nipping at the rim with his teeth.

"F- Fuck." Gerard moaned and Frank pulled away, landing another spank to Gerard's ass.

"Watch your language."

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Gerard panted softly, his body shivering.

Frank smirked, biting on his lip and leaned forward, tonguing at Gerard's hole, lapping, tensing his tongue as he dug his fingers into Gerard's flesh.

"D- Daddy." Gerard moaned, his hips jerking forward again.

Frank smirked again, running his tongue all the way up and back down, kitten licking at the soft skin between his hole and his balls. He reached a hand through, massaging the base of Gerard's dick, wrapping a hand around his dick and squeezing, hearing Gerard sobbing out desperately.

"D- Daddy I- Please... I'm-" Gerard begged.

Frank pulled away, letting go all together, "Is my baby gonna come?"

"Please?" Gerard muttered.

"No." Frank said firmly and Gerard let out a moan, "Not yet."

"Please, Daddy."

"I said no." Frank replied firmly, his voice raising in volume. He grabbed the lube from beside Gerard, flipping open the cap and squirting some directly on Gerard's asshole, hearing him cry out at the cold temperature. Frank set it down and sat up, shifting closer, sliding two fingers in slowly, turning his hand up again.

"Daddy..." Gerard whimpered again and Frank felt the word resonating in his stomach, adding to the pressure that made his thighs tense up and his mouth dry up.

"You let daddy know when you wanna come, okay?" Frank asked, crooking his fingers up, hearing Gerard shriek softly, "You speak when spoken to."

"Y- Yes, Daddy." Gerard whispered, his voice cracking as he ground his hips down, whimpering desperately, nonstop, "Daddy please. S- So close."

"Already?" Frank smirked and Gerard nodded, his hair a mess, a halo around his pale face, lips parted, eyes squeezed shut.

"P- Please." Gerard whined, nodding again.

"Such a good boy." Frank muttered, pumping his hand back and forth, crooking his fingers higher up, hearing Gerard scream out as he rocked his hips back and forth.

"Daddy- ah!" Gerard moaned again, jerking back and forth, whining, "I- I'm..."

"You gonna come for Daddy?" Frank crooned softly, leaning down to lap his tongue at Gerard's hole, flat and stiff.

"Please." Gerard gasped out and Frank pulled away, pulling his fingers out and hearing Gerard cry out, "D- Daddy no."

"Shut your mouth. You're mine to use, you got that?" Frank asked, reaching down to knead a hand in Gerard's ass cheek.

"Oh god. Y- Yes Daddy."

"Good boy." Frank muttered, sliding his hand back in, scissoring his fingers before he lined himself up. Gerard let out a small, shaky gasp, rutting his hips back slightly against Frank, moaning slightly.

"Daddy please. D- Daddy fuck me. Please."

"Shut it." Frank growled as he held the base of his dick, the other hand squeezing Gerard's hip before thrusting forward.

Gerard cried out, hissing out in feeble pain. Frank slid in, the tight heat encasing the head of his dick with a slight and all but silent pop. Frank let out a groan, squeezing his eyes shut, his other hand now on Gerard's hip as he slid in further, even more heat surrounding his dick.

"Oh fuck." Frank whispered softly, pausing before he thrust his hips forward, slamming in roughly. Gerard screaming out, muffling the noise in his pillow as he lurched forward again, his thighs and arms shaking as Frank hissed out.

He felt his hips smack against Gerard's ass, the sound echoing in the room, the warmth in the air making them both sweat.

"Daddy please. N- Not again. Please. I- I wanna come. Please. Please, please, please."

Frank didn't reply, instead he looked down, clenched and unclenching his fingers on Gerard's fleshy hip bones before he pulled out slowly, agonisingly slowly. He paused again before thrusting in, groaning, throwing his head back.

He leaned forward fist wrapping around the lengthy of wiry rope, the course, tawny strands interweaving around itself. Frank wrapped the ends around his hands, slowly edging his hips back and forth, the tight restraint burning Frank's knuckles, making him clench his teeth.

He leaned over, his hips flush with Gerard. Extending his arms and wrapping the rope around Gerard's neck, tugging harshly, hearing him gasp jaggedly.

He pulled on the rope, both ends in his hand, keeping Gerard in place as he thrust in again, free hand returning to his hip.

He thrust in and out roughly, moaning and panting under his breath as he paused. Letting out a moan, Frank reached down and unfastened the buckle on the one of Gerard's ankles, pulling it off of him. He slammed back in almost impossibly fast, hearing Gerard cry out in surprise.

Frank pulled him up. Gerard cried out, his ass in Frank's lap. Frank's hand held the rope at the very base of Gerard's neck, tugging. Frank could feel the burning, boiling pleasure rippling in his stomach, his body tensing up, skin too tight and tingly all over.

"O- Oh god, Da- Daddy I'm-"

"No." Frank hissed out, letting go of the rope and pushing Gerard forward, pushing him off of his dick completely and Gerard fell face first in the pillow, his body hitting the mattress, "You don't get to come just yet."

Gerard let out a groan, a sound of pure frustration and annoyance. He swayed his hips slightly moaning. Frank raised an eyebrow, realising Gerard was trying to create a friction against the bed.

"Oh no you don't, slut." Frank muttered, grabbing his hips and hoisting him up. Gerard groaned.

"Daddy please."

"No."

"Daddy..."

"For fuck sake, I said no. You don't fucking listen." Frank growled, slapping a hand down on Gerard's tender ass before doing it again and again, the sound of skin on skin rang out through the room, hearing Gerard moan, "You. Don't. Fucking. Listen. I have a right mind not letting you come. At all."

Gerard cried out, all but sobbing, pleading devoid of words for Frank, for release, "I- I'm sorry, Daddy. Please."

Frank landed another, large, loud and heavy slap to Gerard's ass, hearing him scream out and jerk forward before his hips jumped back.

Frank pulled him back, using his index fingers, sliding them both into Gerard's asshole, prying him open, grinning maliciously at the sight.

He leaned forward, tensing his fingers as he slid his tongue back in, lapping, pumping his tongue in and out as he moved his fingers away, wrapping a hand around himself, pumping roughly.

"D- Daddy..." Gerard gasped, the sound of chains clinking beneath Frank as Gerard tried to spread his legs.

Frank let out a moan, exhaling breathlessly as the tight feeling in his stomach just up another knot, another notch of brilliant ecstasy.

He pulled away, wiping his mouth on his forearm, feeling Gerard vibrating beneath him, "Does my baby boy wanna come?"

"Yes- Yes, please." Gerard nodded, his mouth still parted as he panted.

"How badly?" Frank asked softly as he lined himself back up, sliding his dick over Gerard's hole, feeling him shake.

"S- So badly." Gerard moaned and Frank smirked, stilling before he thrust in quickly, watching half if his dick slide inside of Gerard, hearing him pant, feeling him clench around his dick.

Frank let out a groan, shuddering at the exquisite pleasure when he grabbed Gerard, slamming into him and pulling him up into his lap in one swift motion. Gerard cried out loudly, a soft scream tearing at his throat as he threw his head back.

Frank wrapped his hand around Gerard's throat, squeezing, applying pressure to the vein on the side of his neck as his other arm wrapped around Gerard's middle, gripping his side as he pulled Gerard up and slammed him down.

"Fuck." Gerard moaned out, gasping as Frank leaned forward, his teeth against the back of Gerard's ear.

"I said. Watch. Your fucking. Mouth." He hissed out, dominant anger flaring up in his stomach as he tightened his grip, letting go for a second, hearing Gerard gasp out before he tightened his grip again.

"P- Please. Daddy I wanna. I-.."

"You gonna come for Daddy?" Frank asked out and Gerard nodded frantically, bouncing quickly on Frank's dick, his skin slapping on Frank's own, ass slapping Frank's thighs.

"Please." Gerard gasped.

"Come for Daddy, pet." Frank whispered, his teeth grazing Gerard's ear, feeling the younger boy tensing up on top of him, thighs clenching over his own.

Gerard let out small moans, whimpers and sounds so erotic Frank was sure he was gonna come first. The noises cutting out the tiny breaths that Frank was letting him have.

And then Gerard came suddenly, trying to moan as Frank tightened his grip on his neck, letting Gerard bounce on his dick, letting him ride out his orgasm. Frank was leaning over Gerard's shoulder, biting on his flesh as he watched Gerard come untouched.

Frank was moaning softly, drool running down the Gerard's shoulder as he thrust up. He let go of Gerard's shoulder and pushed him over, threading a hand in Gerard's sweaty locks.

He pushed Gerard's head down into the pillow, thrust into Gerard's ass roughly, quickly, an unrelenting pace that pushed him closer and closer to his own, much awaited release.

He felt himself hit his climax, his eyes squeezing shut not a moment later and he pulled out, pumping roughly with his hand as he came over Gerard's skin, warm spurts of come hitting Gerard's ass and the soft planes of his back.

Frank let out a groan, the intense tingles ricocheting through his body, fizzling and burning in his feet and his lungs.

He felt his body relax instantly before he let go of Gerard's hair, letting him fall onto the bed. Frank sat there, staring down at Gerard, his bound hands resting atop his head, elbows bent to accommodate his head against the wall.

"Such a good boy." Frank whispered, leaning down to kiss Gerard's ass, hearing him moan weakly, "But if you misbehave like that again, you'll be in a lot of trouble, understand?" Frank asked warningly.

"Y- Yes, Daddy..." Gerard croaked out.

"Good. Good little pet." Frank sighed, leaning forward to lean over Gerard, his arms tense as he held himself up slightly. He breathed out over Gerard's shoulder, pressing his body against his younger toy, "And baby?"

"Yes Daddy?"

"We'll see tomorrow about feeding those ducks."


	4. Whoopsy Daisies part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2
> 
> Frank Iero moved back into his parents' house with his younger sister Gee and begins to notice just how much she's grown. And after one morning he just can't help himself and Gee, however hesitant, seems to be just as willing as her brother.

Danger Days fem!Gee and skinnier Leathermoth!Frank

 

Whoopsy Daisies part 1

Yes, okay so maybe Frank Iero wasn't normal, he didn't have normal thoughts, he didn't behave like a normal twenty two year old.

He still lived with his parents despite his consistent moping and complaining about it. But it was his own fault.

Frank had dropped out of college and still had a shit ton of student loans to pay off with his job of working at a pet store.

So he cut costs, like a car and an apartment and decided to move back into his parents' house to live with them... And his younger sister Gee.

Frank and his sister had exactly the bond you'd expect, the older brother protection and the younger sister annoyance. But underneath it, they were close, they were always like that ever since they were kids.

And even when Frank hated her guts because she left her make up all over their shared bathroom or hung her panties in the shower, he still loved her.

And the same went for Gee, and Frank knew this. Even when he hogs all the wifi playing online Halo with his friends around the world or eats her leftovers or flat tyres her shoe when she walks passed him, she still loved her older brother.

But as it was aforementioned, Frank Iero wasn't normal.

And as much as he tried to press on, as much as he wanted to just ignore it, he couldn't. Lately, and some might frown on this, Frank Iero had begun to notice his little sister in a different way than an older brother would.

It started one morning when he woke up from a heavy sleep to find her sleeping beside him in his bed. Now this wasn't an irregular occurrence. Gee would often seek solace with her big brother, crawling in to sleep with him in the middle of the night. And Frank never seemed to bother with it.

Until that morning, he awoke to find himself pressed against her, his arm wrapped around her waist, her hand on his. He could feel her body shaped with his own and it instantly made him uncomfortable. The very thought of it made him uneasy, her tiny pink pajama shorts riding up, the black panties beneath were peaking through.

And her ass pressed against where it certainly should not have been.

But Frank didn't move, his mind suddenly well aware of what was happening and with whom, and the fact that Gee was not awake, her breathing still and slowed as before, that she was not aware of their positioning, and didn't make a start in moving. Neither one did.

Until Frank realised his predicament pressing against his ass and he slowly rolled away, pretending to be asleep. Neither one ever mentioned it again, and a week later Gee had yet to crawl back into his bed.

But that didn't mean Frank Iero didn't notice.

And with that, the younger sibling had the opposite, Gee didn't seem to notice a damn thing.

She didn't notice how Frank would dry swallow when she came home in her cheerleading outfit, red cheeks matching her fiery red hair. Her pleated skirt dangerously high, tight top to match in sapphire blue.

She didn't notice Frank gawk at her when she would sunbathe outside either by herself or with her friends by the pool. Her pale skin on display, flowing like cashmere draped over a petite but chubby frame.

She certainly didn't notice Frank's expression every morning when she came down in her school uniform, looking like real life hentai vision. The short blue pleats of her skirt mid thigh, her white top fitted too tight beneath the blazer that was way too unflattering. She didn't notice how he would blush when she'd bend over to pull her knee highs back up to where they belonged.

Nor would she notice how Frank would gnaw on his lip when she would parade around the house in her short as fuck nighties, silk and lace flouncing passed as innocently as a fucking lamb.

And Frank sought to be the incestuous wolf.

But he didn't dare. He would covet in secret, watch like an admirer, like a sick pervert, but never ever touch. He kept his fantasy to himself and vowed never to break his thinning seam of self control.

And so Frank Iero woke up on a drizzly Tuesday morning all but three weeks later, his alarm blaring Sheena loud enough to give him a coronary like it did every single morning without fail.

Frank was still alive despite his best efforts at ending the torture he had to endure for the past three weeks.

He sat up, his brown shaggy hair sticking up and matted with rats nests from a deep, satisfying sleep. He looked around the room blearily, his eyelids heavy, blinking slowly, trying to adjusted to the pig sty he called a bedroom.

He swung his legs off of the bed, setting his toes on the carpet and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, face buried in his hands as he let out a miserable groan.

"Fuck this." he muttered, running his hands over his face, feeling the stubble on his chin, "Fucking beard. Gotta shave"

He sighed, letting out a low breath before he stood up. He slid his hand into the back of his boxer shorts, removing the nasty wedgie from his crack, shaking his leg slightly to also unstick his balls from his leg.

He sighed, getting himself mentally ready for a shower. He tugged at the bottom of his rank t-shirt, pulling it up over his head before he threw it near the hamper behind his door. He turned, opening his closet before he pulled out a pair of black jeans and semi clean boxers, chucking them on his bed with a rolled up pair of mismatched socks. He kicked his Converse towards the bed and threw over a white t-shirt. He ran a hand through his jackets, taking out his ugly olive green and red pet store Animals Co. vest and chucking it over his shoulder before he set his camo jacket down.

He lived in the jacket, a gift from his father when he went to Japan.

He grabbed the towel that was hanging from his door and slung it over his shoulder, walking out into the hallway.

"Morning dear." Linda, his mother, greeted him cheerily.

"Mornin' ma." Frank smiled lopsidedly, kissing her cheek.

"Hmm, morning breath." she sighed out and he chuckled.

"Best taste ever." he smiled sarcastically and carried on walking as his mom went out into the kitchen.

He stood outside of the bathroom door, listening for a shower of some sort but heard nothing. He opened the door, stopping dead in his tracks. He felt his eyes widen as he stared.

"Oh my god." he muttered softly and Gee looked up at him.

He looked at her, sitting on the edge of the bath, shaving her cunt. He stared, swallowing heavily before he noticed, as well, that she was using his razor.

"I-..." he began and she went bright pink, remaining silent as he walked out, closing the door, "Shit." he whispered quietly, resting his face on the door, letting out a shaking breath.

He moved away from the door and immediately turned, running from the bathroom door and into his room, hearing the bathroom door open. He felt his heart hammering in his chest as he swallowed, his mind racing.

He heard Gee walk passed and into her bedroom, the door closing behind her. He snuck out of his bedroom and tip toed into the bathroom, closing and locking the door.

He threw his towel up, hanging it over the shower door before opening the faucet. But he didn't take another step.

He looked over his shoulder at his shiny silver razor, his hand coming up to his chin, hearing the scrape and the feel of stubble over his chin.

He closed the faucet on the shower and walked over, looking himself over in the mirror. He put the plug in the sink and began running warm water, filling it up. He grabbed the can of shaving cream squirting some of the blue liquid into his hands, lathering it up before he spread it over his chin and up over his jaw.

He closed the faucet and sighed, picking up his razor. He stared at it for a moment, closing his eyes for a moment before he ran the razor over his upper lip, hearing the soft scrape as he removed the short hair. He froze as he inhaled, the soft scent hitting his nostrils.

The smell of Gee on his razor.

He gripped the handle tightly in his fist, taking in another breath through his nose. The smell of her cunt mixing with the soft menthol of his shaving cream. He felt his hand shaking slightly as his stomach tightened a knot more than it already was.

He paused as soon as he finished his jaw and the rest of his face, looking at the white foam still on his fingers.

He frowned in frustration, trying his best to ignore the flashing images in his head of what he had seen, trying to ignore her body. Even though she hadn't been entirely naked, her pajama top still in place, panties and shorts around her ankles.

He shuddered softly and set the razor down, his hands grabbed a small towel as he wiped the rest of the cream off of his face. He looked at himself in the mirror, feeling absolute shame in himself down to his core. His body and his mind in entire conflict.

"She's your sister, stop being a pig." he hissed at himself but his body had other ideas. He groaned, holding on to the sink with white knuckles before he walked out of the bathroom, crossing the hallway when he stopped outside of her bedroom door.

He knocked lightly, holding his breath.

"Yeah?"

"Gee it's me." Frank replied, silence awaiting him, "Open up."

There was silence again and he sighed, opening the door. He peered in to see her sitting on her bed, his eyes widening as she sat still in her pajamas, her ankles crossed.

"What?" she asked softly and he ran a hand through his hair, frowning.

"What were you doing?" he asked again and she bit her lip.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Frank groaned.

"I couldn't find my own." she shrugged.

"I used it for my face." he scowled at his feet.

"I'm sorry..." she whimpered and he stepped towards her before pausing again.

"Don't. Just. Okay." he stopped in front of her and looked down into her eyes, "You have no idea what you're doing to me."

"What?" she frowned.

"You're my sister..." he whispered, "But. God you're just..."

"Frank?" she stood up and he took a step back, shaking his head, "Are you- Do you like me?"

"Gee..." Frank muttered and she took a step closer, her lip between her teeth, "Don't start this."

"Have you been watching me?" she tilted her head to the side.

"N- No..." Frank shook his head but Gee narrowed her eyes.

"Are you lying to me on top of it too?" she asked, tilting her head slightly even more.

"Fuck. Jesus." Frank groaned softly and looked down, "Gee, please just. Don't think so badly of me. You can be angry. I get it. Don't hate me."

"I don't hate you..." Gee began, "I just, answer my question please."

"Do I like you?" Frank frowned, "I'm-... I don't... Yes."

"For how long?"

"A while." Frank shrugged, "But- You just. You make it so hard for me."

"What?"

"You just. You flounce around in your little skirts and your nighties and- and you have no idea."

"And you look at me?"

"How can I fuckin' not." Frank muttered to himself, but knowing that she could hear.

"I- You should go." Gee said softly, putting her hands on Frank's shoulders and trying to push him out of the door.

"Fuck." Frank whispered, "Gee I'm so sorry." he felt knots in his stomach twisting with utter guilt, his brain staticing and whizzing out in panic. He couldn't feel his feet, his mouth was going numb and dry. He let himself be pushed out, trying his best not to reach out and touch her in some way.

"No just- I have to get ready for school." She said with the tiniest glimmer of a smile and Frank felt only a slight hint of relief.

"I- I still shouldn't have said..." he muttered and she leaned up, kissing his cheek softly before pulling away and closing the door in his face.

"Stupid fuck." Frank said as he smacked the side of his fist against the door frame before walking down the hallway and into the kitchen.

He flopped down into the chair at the kitchen table, his mother handing him a cup of coffee as always. He leaned back, taking a small sip as he put his feet up on the chair across from him.

He sat there, staring out of the window for ages, God knows how long.

And then his worst nightmare appeared in his periphery. He turned to see Gee walking down the hallway in her short skirt as usual. She looked down at herself and at Frank, her feet turning in as she bit on her lip.

Frank looked her over before looking in the room to see them alone. He looked back at Gee, who hadn't moved.

"So?" She asked quietly and Frank sighed, sipping on his coffee again and he looked her over.

"You look as good as always." he decided on saying and she smiled slightly, taking her satchel from beside the counter and walking to the door, Frank's eyes still on her.

She offered him one last glance before walking out.

Frank let out a loud sigh, gulping down his scalding coffee before skulking back down to his bedroom.

~

Frank had been champing at the bit for the past hour, the hour until Gee would be home. And it had now hit 3pm and Frank was sitting in his room on his bed, pretending to be completely calm even though he was shitting himself.

He heard the front door open and his eyes snapped open, his stomach twisting, morphing with his heart into one gigantic, thumping organ of nerves and entropy.

"Mom! I'm home!" Gee called out cheerily and Frank let out an anxious groan that sounded more like a gargled whimper. He stayed put, hoping that Gee would just ignore what happened this morning and that she wouldn't hate his guts.

He heard Gee's bedroom door open and close and he sighed out, laying his head back on his wafer thin pillow, closing his eyes.

He felt slightly relieved that Gee hadn't come in and yelled at him, that she hadn't come in and threw something at him.

He heard his phone vibrate then and he reached over, unlocking the tab,

Gee: can you come in here quick?x

"Oh fuck." Frank sighed out, squeezing his eyes shut as he sat up, climbing off of his bed and he walked out into the hallway, stopping in front of Gee's door.

He opened the door and stepped in, peering around when he froze, his eyes widening and his heart stopping completely.

Gee sat on the end of her bed in her cheerleader outfit, her pleated skirt draped over her thighs, her white Keds pristine as always, her ankles crossed.

She had her tight top sitting just above her naval, her hands on the bed behind her. Her bright red hair tied in loose pigtails behind her ears.

"Hi..." she said simply and Frank nodded wordlessly, "What's wrong?"

Oh jeez, well I don't know, Frank thought to himself but he merely stared at her.

"I'm," Frank swallowed dryly, "I'm fine."

"I thought about this morning." She said simply and Frank took a step backwards, keeping the whimper down in his throat, "Don't move away. Just come here please, I want to talk to you."

"I'm fine here..." Frank replied, his voice cracking.

"Frank please." she whispered and Frank closed the door behind me and stumbled forward slowly, keeping a foot or so away, "Sit."

"No." Frank replied firmly and she sighed, closing her eyes before she got up to stand in front of him. Frank shrunk, looking down at her, his lip between his teeth, "Don't look at me like that."

"I'm not..."

"You are." Frank nodded, "With those damn eyes."

"Frank, just. Hear me out."

"Are you going to yell at me?" Frank queried and she smiled.

"No. Frank?" she asked, taking the step they needed to close the gap between them.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me." she whispered and leaned up, notably standing on her toes and Frank just about keeled over.

"What?!" he sputtered, "No! I- What?"

"Don't you want me?" she frowned and Frank let out a groan, feeling completely stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Oh for fuck sake." Frank muttered, grabbing her shoulders, pressing his lips against hers. He felt his stomach erupt in a flurry of fireworks, fear and anxiety mingling with the excitement and adrenalin in the base of his skull.

Gee let out a gasp against his lips, humming softly as she stood up against him, her hands on his chest. He slid his hands down her arms and up to her waist, pulling her closer, their tongues mingling, spit mixing between them as Frank's heart hammered.

"Shit..." he muttered softly as he let go of her bottom lip from his teeth and pulled back to look at her, "What are we doing?"

"We..." Gee frowned.

"Just..." he shrugged slightly, his cheeks flushing.

"Frank?" she smirked slightly and he looked up at her from a side glance, "Do you wanna fuck me?" she giggled softly as his eyes widened again.

"I- I..." he stammered out and she giggled, the sound tinkling like soft glass chimes.

"You wanna fuck me..." she giggled out again, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth, "Awful.."

"You're the one who's awful." Frank tightened his grip on her hips and leaned forward, his forehead on hers, their eyes meeting inches apart. Gee's eyes blending into one at the proximity of his gaze and he smiled, immaturely noting how she looked like a cyclops.

"I'm not..." she countered, smiling, "You started it, you're the awful one."

"Hey." Frank scowled, "Don't play that card, you wanted me to kiss you."

"You wanna fuck me.." she whispered and he closed his eyes, the blush spreading down to his neck.

"Shut up." he whispered.

"You shut up." she replied and he scowled.

"You shut up."

"No. You." Gee countered, still all giggly.

"You shut up, missy."

"Why don't you just shut up and fuck me." Gee said brashly and Frank's brain came to screeching, grinding halt.

"I- I'm sorry." he blinked, looking down at her properly to see her biting on her own lip, "You must be joking."

Gee looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes, the hazel sparkling as she continued to bit on her lip nervously.

Frank stood staring at her, letting the entire situation sink in. he was convinced he was dreaming again, that this was not happening. How could this actually be happening. It was so wrong. It was so right at the same time. His stomach continued to churn uneasily as he weighed up the situation.

"Fuck it..." he muttered softly and leaned in again, pressing his lips to hers, feeling the softness as she melted into him. He could taste the vanilla of her chapstick on his tongue as it slipped passed her lips.

She let out a small whimper, her hands still pressed against his chest, digging into his t-shirt in a silent desperation. Frank pulled away, looking down at her again when his calloused fingertips ran over the exposed skin of her hips before he tucked his hands under the hem of her uniform top, pulling it up slowly. He pulled it up from the front, his hands sliding up over her small breasts, biting his lip as he felt the lace against his palms.

He pulled the top up as she lifted her arms, letting him pull the material off and drop it to the ground. He stared at her chest for a moment, gawking at the lace white bralette. The soft material matching her porcelain skin, lace trickled down to a firm hem down her ribs like a sheer crop top of flowers. The material a sheer netting held up by embroidered stars over her shoulders. Frank had never seen anything like it before and he was fascinated, gawking like an idiot.

"How-" he began, his eyes still taking in the sloping, delicate skin of her breasts, the curve between them, the slight hint of her sternum beneath the surface, "How does it hold anything up? It's so..." he ran a finger over the lace flower creeping up the middle, "Flimsy."

"There isn't much to hold up..." she admitted honestly, biting on her lip. He looked at her face, noting the slight bit of sadness in her eyes.

"Hey." he muttered, leaning forward to lay his forehead on hers again, "Don't be like that. I think you're fuckin' perfect."

"Small boobs." she muttered unhappily.

"I like it." he said with a hint of a smile on his lips, "If you had big boobs you couldn't wear all these pretty things."

She let out a small giggle and he leaned back to look at her before their lips connected again, his hands slid down over her chest and down to her hips. She let out a soft gasp as he ran his fingertips over the hem of her skirt, fingering at the zipper on the side with a smirk.

He tugged on it, placing his index finger on the top for grip as he used his thumb and middle finger to pull it down before it fell. He looked down at the blue puddled material around her feet before she stepped out of it and kicked it aside.

He pushed her back slowly, pushing her back onto the bed, her red hair falling slightly from the pigtails. She climbed back slightly, worming onto the bed with her head resting on the lilac pillow, the pastel purple of her bedding blending into the colour palette of her pale skin and the lace.

He walked around, climbing onto the bed between her legs, leaning up between her knees with his hands resting on either side of her. They looked at each other when her hands came up, tugging at the bottom of his t-shirt.

He hung his head low and let her pull it up over his back when he sat up, pulling it off. He sat on his knees between her thighs, watching her eyes scan over his upper body, taking in all of the ink that resided in his flesh.

He leaned closer, her hands trailing over his olive skin, taking in his chest and his shoulders. He smiled slightly when he put his hands on her hips, tugging at the white spandex shorts she had worn under her skirt for practice. He looked up at her for a moment and she nodded, silently letting him know it was okay.

He sucked in a breath, pulling them down, revealing the lace panties he didn't know would be beneath it, the lace matching in a set with the bra. The same stars ran over her hips, disappearing behind her, sheer net coming up over the chubby flesh, lace flowers creeping up from between her thighs.

He flung the stretchy shorts somewhere into the bedroom, his heart beating in his ears as he found more of an expanse of her skin to look at. His eyes staring over her exposed ribs, the pale cashmere of her stomach, rising and falling as she panted quietly.

He looked at the tiny bit of her hips visible beneath the starting layer of chub that carried down to her thighs. And Frank's eyes followed, his eyes widening slightly as he sucked in a breath, running his hands down her thighs and back up the insides, the skin somehow even softer.

He ran the second knuckle of his finger over the lace between her thighs, surprised at the heat, biting on his lip at the wet warmth.

He heard a small whimper fall from her lips and he looked up to see her eyes wide and nervous, her lips parted. He tried his best to hide the small smirk on his lips at the reaction he was getting when he sat further back and got off of the bed. He unfastened his shorts and shucked them down to his feet, kicking them aside when he stepped forward.

"Wait..." she whispered softly and he paused, "All of it."

Frank went pink, looking down at his faded boxers, biting on his lip, "R- Really?"

"Nervous?" she asked, sitting up on her elbows, her knees swinging inward together.

Frank would never admit it aloud but yes he was. He was infinitely nervous about this moment. Gee had seen him in his boxers before, hell, he walked around in a towel sometimes after his shower, but he knew she had never seen him naked and this moment would change the entire relationship forever.

"Just..." he began, "Well you've never seen me naked before." Frank blurted out much to his better judgement, blushing slightly.

"Well same here."

"Your... I mean." Frank gestured to Gee's chest, "I've never seen your, uh..."

"My boobs?" she asked, hiding a smile.

"Yeah," Frank nodded, "But I mean, this morning I saw..."

"Oh." Gee whispered, her cheeks flushing, "You saw?"

"Couldn't not, you were sitting on the edge of the bath just.. Y'know..." Frank muttered, toeing at the carpet.

"Just- Frank come here." Gee whispered and Frank looked up, sucking in a breath when he tucked his thumbs into the sides of his boxers when he paused.

"Have you... Have you done this before?"

"Do you want the 'boy who's gonna fuck me' answer or the 'my older brother who will kick some ass' answer?"

"Oh god..." Frank muttered, pursing his lips, "You've had sex before?"

"Frank. Not now." she bit her lip and Frank pushed it aside.

He closed his eyes, pushing his boxers down before he stepped out of them and took a step closer. He knew Gee's eyes were on him but he avoided her gaze as he climbed onto the bed between her knees, finally seeing her smiling back at him.

"What?"

"Nothing..." She trailed off and Frank looked down at his dick, biting his lip.

"No really..." he frowned, "Something wrong? Am I not up to standard compared to your... Previous partners?"

"Partner." Gee corrected, "And you are definitely up to standard." she giggled again and Frank felt himself blush even more before he reached up, tucking his fingers into her panties.

He paused, leaned forward, his hands letting go and putting his hands on her hips. He reached forward, his face hovering between her thighs. He looked up to see her still sitting up on her elbows, her eyes innocently staring at him with intrigue.

He leaned down, trailing his nose over the lace encased flesh and further down. He put his hands on the inner of her thighs, pushing them further apart as he took in a deep breath. He felt goosebumps rising over his skin as the smell of her ran through him, making his stomach churn.

"Jesus..." he muttered softly to himself, before he lay his head forward on the very top of her cunt, kissing the bridge gently, hearing her shudder in a breath.

He smiled to himself and repeated the action, his hand still on the inner of her thigh, the tip of his index finger tracing soft circles just beneath his lips as he placed another kiss to the apex of her cunt.

He sat up and he could instantly see the disappointment in her face. He chuckled softly and looked at her for a moment, "You like that?"

"I-..." she began and Frank leaned down, kissing her again, feeling her hips stutter slightly as she gasped. He ran his tongue over the soft lace, digging the tip of his tongue against the lace, pressing the rough material against her clit, "Oh god."

Frank flicked his tongue down and up again before he moved away, watching as she panted. He tucked his hands into the starry hem of her panties, pulling them down to her knees in one swift motion. She lifted her legs up in front of him as he pulled them off, flinging them aside.

He looked down, smirking at the clean, unshaven skin, and he looked up at her, watching her cheeks flush slightly.

"Not a bad job, by the by."

"Shut up." she muttered softly and he leaned over again, holding himself up, "A- Are we really going to...?"

"Don't you want to?"

"It's a bit late to stop.." she admitted and Frank frowned.

"It's never too late to stop. If you say stop right in the middle then we stop. That's how it works." Frank smiled softly and she bit her lip, nodding.

"So- I think... Um, my bedside drawer." Gee muttered and Frank frowned, leaning over to open the white drawer and peering inside. He cleared his throat as he pulled out the box of condoms and looked down at her with a smirk, "Don't you dare, they're not even used."

"I'm watching you." he muttered softly and leaned down, kissing her forehead. She let out a shy giggle as he sat up slowly and opened the box, pulling one and tearing it off of the others, leaning over to set it down on the table. He tore open the foil packet, placing the tip of the condom on his finger before he turned it over, laying it over her navel, tip side in.

He smiled as she let out another tinkling laugh.

"Keep that safe for me, will you." he muttered before he leaned over, kissing her lips again, tracing his tongue over her lips before slipping it passed her teeth, tracing the tip over her tongue. He reached down, holding himself up as he reached down, palming at his dick roughly.

He felt a hand wrap over his and he all but stumbled in fright. He pulled away from her lips, letting out a shaky breath as he moved his hand away, feeling her small hand wrap around his length.

"Christ." he muttered against her lips, attaching his mouth to hers again as his hips rolled into her hand, the hot sparks of pleasure forming a coil in the pit of his stomach.

He could hear her breath jagged and soft, like panting whimpers in time with her hand pumping over his length.

"Whoa, whoa, wait..." he chuckled, "Hold your horses." he could feel her hand speeding up and he pulled away, "You can give me a handjob sure, but if you carry on I don't think I'm g'nna get around to what you were planning on."

"O- Oh..." she whispered softly and he kissed her lips again before sitting up, he popped his finger into the tip of the condom and lifted it up from her navel as he sat back.

He sat back, licking his thumb and swirling the tip of his dick before he rolled the condom on slowly, ignoring the pangs of pleasure that spiked up from his belly into his lungs and his skull.

He slid his hands under her knees, lifting her up before he grabbed the pillow next to her head. He lifted her up, propping her lower back on top of the pillow before he sat her ass on his thighs. He pulled her knees up onto his shoulders, lining himself up, his hand wrapped around the shaft of his dick. He looked up, sliding himself in slightly, pressing against her.

She let out a gasp as he readjusted, his hand sliding his dick up and down her cunt, teasing her, feeling her calves tense up as her hips lifted.

"Frank..." she groaned unhappily and he smirked, chuckling quietly as he lined himself up properly. He paused for a moment before he pushed forward. He felt the resistance as he slid in slowly, a moan low in his throat. He paused halfway, looking up at her, looking at the pure pleasure in every pore of her skin, her lips parted and eyes squeezed shut.

He gripped tightly against the mattress and pushed in, bottoming out in one swift motion. She cried out, his hand slapping over her mouth in fright.

"Hey. Do you mind? I'm breaking the law here." he muttered softly and she giggled breathlessly, "Hush it, you."

"Sorry." she giggled softly against his palm and he moved it away, clutching at the mattress again when he pulled out slowly, watching her eyes widen for a moment and close again. He paused before thrusting in again, hearing a hiccupped gasp in her throat, her lips pinned shut as her back arched.

"You are gonna get us caught, you sausage." Frank breathed out softly and she looked up at him. He slowly pulled out and reached over, grabbing her underwear in his fist, "Say ah."

She kept her mouth closed, the laughter in her eyes. He reached down and clasped her jaw in his hand, prying it open with his fingers with a smirk on his face as he stuffed her panties into her mouth. She muttered something around the material and he put his finger to her lips, tutting softly.

"Quiet or I'll go and jerk off in the bathroom and leave you here."

"You wouldn't dare." she said as she spat out the underwear. Frank stared down at her, pursing his lips as he sat up, slowly pulling out.

"Good luck, you can put your fingers to good use right there." Frank muttered, flicking her clit, feeling her spasm.

"Hey!" she whimpered, pouting up at him.

"I told you to behave, dork." he said simply and she pulled her tongue out at him.

"Asshole." she replied simply.

"Ah, that's it." he sighed out and dropped her knees from her shoulders, "Good luck getting yourself off."

"Frank..." she whined, sitting up on her elbows, "Don't be so mean."

"You're still so painful as you used to be." he sighed, pushing her down, "At least you aren't throwing Barbie shoes at my head."

"Don't tempt me."

"Ah, I love it when you talk dirty to me." he sighed sarcastically, "You really know how to get me hot and bothered."

"Oh shut up, asshole. Just fuck me." she said, scoffing and wrapping her legs around his hips, "Or else."

"Or else what, you're gonna tell on me?" he mused, pursing his lips yet again, trying not to laugh.

"You think just because I'm seventeen that I don't still have a closet full of Barbies?" she laughed and he scowled down at her, his brown locks falling on either side of his face.

"You wouldn't fuckin' dare, shrimp."

"Try me." she smiled sweetly and he sat back, lifting her ass up again and lining up, his thumb pressed directly, firmly on her clit. He could hear her squealing softly already and he grabbed her damp panties, stuffing them back into her mouth, hearing her huff unhappily.


	5. We Don't Need Another Song About California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 1975 and Frank Iero had just turned 17, having left his home of New Jersey he had backpacked his way almost completely to LA when he decides to hitch-hike. He's picked up by a friendly, flirty, dirty guy named Gerard, who only asks for one thing in return.

frnkiero ant the Patience!Frank and black hair BlackParade!Gerard

We Don't Need Another Song About California

1975

Frank Iero had finally done it, he had finally done what he had set out to do ever since he was old enough to fight with his parents.

He had promised, in a fit of rage that he was going to make something of himself one day. For his seventeenth birthday he had saved up enough to buy himself his first acoustic. He packed up as much as he could into his ratty old army duffel and left New Jersey the day after he had finally hit the big one seven.

It had taken him exactly 78 days now, walking and hitch-hiking his way from Belleville to where he was now. He was at the interchange of interstate 15 and 40 just outside of Barstow.

He had run out of ideas now, he was running on absolute fumes, he was gross and sweaty, his clothes ratty and his hair greasy.

Yes he had some money, but fuck it if he was using it for food and lodging more than hygiene and new clothes.

Gross, he was well aware.

But he didn't care about that now, for all he knew.

He was holding out his thumb weakly, his hand wrapped around the strap of his army duffel as he trudged on the desert road.

He had been walking for a while now, the sun baking on the back of his black denim jacket.

He carried his guitar case in his hand, all but so close to dragging it on the ground in defeat. He looked around, walking through the dusty desert sand, his white and white striped shirt now a darker, dirty beige and black instead. His jeans had a massive rip on the knee from taking a tumble beforehand, tripping on a pothole. He managed to fix up his scraped knee, but he soldiered on nonetheless. He pulled his sunglasses down over his eyes, sighing at the slight relief when he heard a car engine purring and he looked up hopefully, sticking out his thumb a bit higher.

He watched the pick-up drive passed, the passengers in the front stared, gawking at him.

"Loser!" Someone on the back yelled, throwing a beer can in his direction. Frank ducked, dodging the flying tin.

"Hey fuck you!" Frank yelled back, flipping them off as they cackled, driving away, leaving Frank in a cloud of dust, coughing and spluttering.

He scowled at the faded red truck in the distance, wobbling like a mirage as the heat curled off of the road.

He sighed, looking around in hope that another car would be coming passed, but alas, nothing. Another scowl knitted his eyebrows as he walked on, kicking stones and rusty, flattened soda cans.

He could hear cicada bugs chirping around him as the sweat stuck in his brown locks, the desert dwelling crickets mixing in with the other insects as Frank hummed to himself, his throat dry and cracked and downright painful, but hell if he knew some sort of musical distraction was going to get him through.

Frank had no concept of time, pawning his dinky old watch no less than a week ago for some cash to get him a night at one of the worst road side motel's he had ever seen in his life.

He could sort of judge, it was certainly just passed midday now, the sweltering sun just off centre in the bright aqua sky.

He sighed, slinging his bag over his arm even higher as he trudged, humming along to something he assumed was from Alice Cooper.

He heard another engine rumbling from behind him and he turned, sighing and lifting his hand up above his eyes, blocking out the sun as he squinted.

He managed to pass the mirage, a slightly rusty, dark beige Morris Marina with a brown roof was driving down the road and Frank bit his lip, sticking out his thumb yet again.

"C'mon, C'mon..." Frank muttered and felt himself sigh in relief as the car began to pull off to the side, the tyres crunching over the gravel.

Frank turned properly to face the car, his eyes still squinted closed as the sun shone on the car's fading paint.

The car stopped just behind him and Frank walked over to the driver's side, watching the driver roll the window down.

"Need a lift, sugar?" the driver asked and Frank nodded dumbly, his eyes filled with blue light from the sun, "Where are you headed, hun?"

"California." Frank croaked.

"You're in Cali, babe. You're in Barstow, San Bernardino." the driver chuckled, clutching the brown leather encased steering wheel.

"O- Oh..." Frank frowned, "Well I wanna be not here, I wanna find some civilisation."

"Well hop in." the driver nodded to the passenger side and Frank grinned happily and jogged around the front of the car, pulling the door open. He shrugged his bag off and threw it behind his chair and slid his guitar case in with it.

He slid into the seat and closed the door, turning to face the driver, who was smirking at him.

"How old are you?" the driver asked, "You look twelve."

Frank scowled, smiling slightly, "I just turned seventeen 78 days ago."

"That's rather specific." he chuckled and Frank nodded.

"I left the day after my birthday, and it was 78 days ago."

"Your name, sugar?"

"I'm Frank." Frank said as he took in the appearance of his saviour.

He didn't look much older than Frank himself, his black hair short, lengthy, shaggy and sleek at the same time, framing his pixie face. His lips parted, chapped from biting and his hazel eyes were happily shining in the sun.

"What's your name?" Frank asked as he lay back in the seat, eyes still on the driver and his disgusting, old black leather jacket.

"Gerard." he smiled again and Frank returned it again, playing with his dirty, dusty fingers.

"Nice."

"Where are you from, Frankie?"

"Jersey." Frank muttered, trying to rescue any sort of saliva for his mouth, swallowing and cringing.

"You hitchhiked the whole way here or did you drive or something?" Gerard asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah I did, hitched the entire way."

"78 days worth?" Gerard asked again and Frank nodded, "Wow. That. You crossed the whole country."

"Y- Yeah." Frank smiled, "Guess I did. Probably why I smell like I do."

"Hey. It's the 70's. No one baths or showers. It's all a rub off from the freedom sixties, man." Gerard waved a dismissive hand, "But yeah you do kind of reek."

Frank felt his cheeks flush, "S- Sorry."

"Nah, I probably do too."

"Did you hitchhike across America too?" Frank chided and Gerard giggled.

"Nah. I'm just lazy." He grinned and Frank snickered, watching Gerard fiddle with the dial on the car's radio, tuning until he found a station he cared for.

It settled finally, onto some sort of station Frank wasn't familiar with as they continued driving, with Frank cringing slightly, the confined space of the car finally making him realise just how badly he smelled.

"God that's fucking terrible." he muttered, "I'm sorry."

"Shut up." Gerard smiled, looking over at Frank, who was squirming in his seat, "You alright, sugar?"

"Honestly?" Frank began and Gerard nodded, "No."

"Why? I'm not a rapist or a murderer." Gerard chuckled and Frank's eyes widened.

"I didn't..." Frank stammered, "I didn't."

"Calm your stripes there, Jack Sprat." Gerard rolled his eyes, smirking as he pulled a sad looking box of cigarettes from his jacket pocket. He pulled out one of the cigarettes with his lips, the slim stick placed in the crook of his lips.

"You mind?" Gerard motioned to the silver zippo lighter laying in the cubby of the dashboard with a nod of his head.

"Oh no, yeah- yeah sure." Frank muttered, leaning forward to grab the lighter before flicking it open, his calloused thumb striking the wheel, a flame lighting up before Frank lifted the lighter up to the end of the cigarette, watching it.

Gerard pulled on the cigarette, orange embers brightening before a puff of smoke curled from his lips.

Frank replaced the lighter and sat back in his chair, biting on his lips as he watched Gerard lift a sideways hand, holding the cigarette in his fingers as he exhaled.

Frank bit his lip, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach as Gerard ashed out of the window, both hands on the wheel, the Marlboro Red still in his fingers.

"What time is it by the way?"

"Almost four, why?"

"It's later than I expected." Frank muttered, "I'm exhausted."

"Have a nap, maybe." Gerard shrugged, "Still a while to go."

"You promise you're not gonna rape me and slit my throat?" Frank asked and Gerard snorted, giggling.

"I pinky swear, sugar." Gerard smiled.

Frank bit his lip, watching Gerard take another drag of his cigarette before he slid back in his seat and closed his eyes, folding his arms over his chest.

~

"Frank?"

Frank frowned, his dreams swirling like fog, disappearing slowly as though the fog was being blown away with a fan.

Frank let out a groan, suddenly very aware of the hand on his thigh. His eyes fluttered open, noticing how dark it was and that the car had stopped.

"Wh-?" Frank cleared his throat, "What's going on?"

"It's pretty late, Frankie, I wanna stop off."

"Oh?" Frank frowned, "Are we going to a motel?"

"Do you have cash?"

"Not much." Frank admitted, biting his lip, watching Gerard do the same.

"I haven't got shit. I put in gas and that's all I had."

"Well, I mean, we could sleep in the car." Frank suggested and Gerard looked at him in the dark.

"Yeah i guess, I pulled over at a rest stop anyway." Gerard smiled, reaching for the adjustor lever on his seat, slowly lowering the seat with him in it.

Frank followed, laying down and turning on his side, their eyes locking when Frank blushed, looking away.

"Gerard?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"Thanks."

"For giving you a lift?"

"Yeah, and I feel guilty, I mean I have nothing to pay you back with. I have no money. I mean- You- You could have my guitar."

"Oh shut up." Gerard chuckled, "I don't want anything, I'm not going out of my way."

"Still."

"I know what..." Gerard giggled.

"What?"

"Gimme a kiss." Gerard turned, his eyes sparkling in the dark as Frank felt his heart stop, turning to look at Gerard.

"I- What?" Frank asked, blurting out at the sudden request, watching Gerard smile.

"Unless you're solid in your sexuality, but I mean, I don't have cooties, Frankie."

"You- You're serious?" Frank felt the blush seeping slowly into his neck and ears, chewing on his lip.

"What harm can it do, just a kiss." Gerard smiled and Frank let out a shaky breath, his heart pounding in his chest, his stomach feeling as though it were wringing its hands somehow, twisting with flurries of butterflies.

"Yeah- Yeah okay." Frank nodded, sitting up on his elbow before he leaned over, trembling as Gerard's warm breath hit his face.

He leaned closer, closing his eyes as Gerard's lips touched his. The tingles in his stomach exploded at the contact and he inhaled sharply, feeling Gerard kissing back instantly.

Frank let out a small sliver of a moan, leaning closer, feeling Gerard's hand on his neck, fingers pressed against the back, at the base of his skull. Gerard wrapped a finger around the tail of Frank's hair and tugged softly, hearing him gasp and moan.

"So good." Frank whispered softly and scrambled up, his jeans squeaking and scuffing on the brown leather as he ambled over the centre console, kneeling on Gerard's chair.

Gerard's hands were on his hips, smiling as he helped Frank over to straddle his hips, bent over with the back of his head hitting the roof.

"I thought I said just a kiss, Frankie?"

"Shut up, you got your payment of a kiss, we didn't say that it had to end there."

"And if I said no?"

"Are you?" Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Would I have helped you into my lap if I were gonna say no?" Gerard countered and Frank giggled.

"What am I gonna get from you?"

"What do you want from yours truly, sugar?"

"You really wanna know?" Frank leaned closer, holding onto the chair.

"Of course, I wish only to please." Gerard snickered, rolling his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure what I want is pressing very nicely against my ass."

Gerard raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Oh is that so?"

"Wait..." Frank muttered, "No, no no no."

"No?" Gerard frowned and Frank sat back down in his lap.

"As much as you're older than me, I think you're the one who likes being fucked, aren't you?"

Gerard let out a small whimper, staring up at Frank with his eyes wide and his lip between his teeth, "I- You wanna fuck me?"

"Oh yeah... I really do."

"Then fuck me." Gerard moaned softly, readjusting under Frank's weight.

"Where? Right here in the car, dontcha? You're needy, huh? Can't wait until we find somewhere else."

"Fuck that." Gerard whined, "Better fuck me, nice hard fuck- shit." he gasped out as Frank ground his hips down, pressing his dick against Gerard's, hearing him suck in another sharp breath and ride up, "Ow."

"What?" Frank frowned.

"Boxers, kind of chafing." Gerard whined and Frank chuckled.

"Maybe we oughta fix that then." Frank smirked and grabbed the adjustor on the side of the chair, winding it as the seat back lowered until they were laying down.

Frank stared down at Gerard for a second, smirking as he adjusted, sitting between Gerard's legs, unbuttoning his faded jeans. Gerard let out a whine and lifted his hips up, letting Frank tug them snug material down with his boxers. Pulling them down to Gerard's knees, Frank tried to not look at Gerard's crotch just yet. He felt Gerard squirming before there was a soft 'thunk thunk' of Gerard kicking his boots off. He lifted his legs up, letting Frank pull his jeans up and off, tugging at the ankles before dropping them on the passenger seat.

Frank threw a glance down, Gerard's feet pressed against the dashboard, knees bent just perfectly for all of his lower half on display.

Frank let out a soft hum, smirking to himself as he noted Gerard cock achingly hard, a wet spot glistening on his stomach, a twisting vein on the underside teasing Frank, making him bite on his lip.

"See anything you like?" Gerard purred, his knees buckling slightly as Frank nodded, unbuckling his jeans and his belt, popping the button, "Hang on."

"Yeah, sugar?" Frank asked, looking up.

"The, uh, in the..." Gerard pointed to the hatch in the dashboard and Frank leaned over, pushing the button and opening the hatch, fiddling around, frowning.

"I can't find..." he trailed off before he felt what he was looking for, his fingers touching the small foil packet. He smirked as he picked it up between his fingers and picked up the small, already opened and half empty bottle of lube.

"You want me to stretch you, sugar?" Frank asked and Gerard bit his lip before he nodded.

"'S been a while." he nodded.

Frank let out a satisfied hum and opened the bottle, squirting some of the clear gel onto his fingers and lowered them, smearing it on Gerard's hole, hearing him hiss at the cool temperature. He teased Gerard softly before sliding his finger in slowly. Gerard let out a groan, lifting his hips up, grinding slowly.

"Yeah, sugar. So tight..." Frank muttered softly, biting on his lip as he slid his free hand into his boxers, palming at his dick.

"Oh god. Fuck yes." Gerard groaned, pressing down, "M- More, please. Fuck." Gerard wheezed out softly and Frank nodded, adding a second finger, sliding them in and out slowly.

Frank picked up a pace, feeling Gerard clenching around his fingers, scissoring them, stretching and curling, searching for the one spot he wanted to drive Gerard insane with desperate need.

"Shit! Ah!" Gerard all but screamed out, panting breathlessly, his hips jerking up into nothing, "Oh god, please. Again. Again. Fuck Frank."

"Mm-hmm. So good, sugar. Say my name, baby." Frank crooned softly, pressing the tips of his fingers against Gerard's prostate, rubbing in soft circles.

"Oh jesus- fuck." Gerard moaned out, thrusting his hips quicker, "C'mon, Frank. Fuck me, please..."

"You fuckin' bet, sugar." Frank whispered, grabbing his jeans and boxers, shuffling them down roughly, impatiently.

He managed to pull them down to his thighs before he picked up the foil packet. The heat in his stomach grew at the prospect of sliding into Gerard, fucking him hard. He shuddered, ripping it open before he slid the latex over his dick.

He slid forward, layering even more clear gel over his dick , wrapping his hand around the base of his dick, the other hand sliding back into Gerard's asshole, his two fingers spreading Gerard open.

"So tight." Frank said simply and Gerard chewed on his lip. Frank leaned forward, sliding his dick against Gerard between his two fingers.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck." Gerard moaned, babbling out softly under his breath as he lifted his hips up. Frank pulled his fingers out as the tip of his dick slipped in past the tight ring of muscle. He let out a groan, a shiver running through his thighs with the goosebumps following after, the hair on his arms standing on end.

He paused, listening to Gerard's panting breaths, his own breaths mingling in the hot car, groaning at the tight heat.

"Fuck, go, please." Gerard moaned slightly and Frank bit his lips, his hands sliding down the back of Gerard's thighs and up, holding his knees up before he slid in again, "Holy shit."

"So tight." Frank groaned again, his brain slowly turning to mush, melting like a lit candle as he pushed further in. Gerard cried out, jerking his hips down against Frank, meeting his shallow thrusts.

"Just go. Fuck. Just..." Gerard cried out and Frank dug his nails into Gerard's flesh, adjusting on his knees before he slammed his hips forward, his thighs slapping against Gerard's ass obscenely, hearing him scream out, his voice cracking at the end.

"Shit." Frank panted, the sudden and intense walls of warmth constricting around Frank was already enough to drive him over the edge of his internal precipice.

He pulled out slowly, teasing, hearing Gerard whine. He stared down in the dark when he thrust in harder, hearing Gerard cry out and jerk his hips up, stuttering motions that were desperate to move with Frank.

Frank was letting out the worse, most obscene noises as he pulled out and slammed in again and again, listening to the sounds of skin on skin, the soft slick of Gerard's ass as Frank continued to pound into him.

"Frank..." Gerard moaned, wrapping his hand around his own dick, palming and pumping desperately, jerking his hips back and forth when he dropped his knees off of the dash, his legs falling down and Frank let out a grunt.

"Ow, shit." Frank groaned, letting out a hiss through his teeth. Gerard let out a whine.

"Please, I just.." Gerard moaned, "Wanna ride you so badly."

"Fuck." Frank groaned, "Yeah." he leaned back, pressing himself against the dash, letting Gerard sit up before he slid down, sitting back with his ass on the chair. Gerard scrambled up, climbing onto Frank's lap as Frank held a hand on his dick, keeping it steady as Gerard sat up.

He let out a small shudder as he lowered himself down on Frank's dick. Squeezing his eyes down as he slid to the base, panting as he sat on Frank's lap, his arms wrapped around Frank's neck.

"Shit." Frank leaned back, tilting his head against the fogged glass as Gerard slid up, bending his head forward against the roof of the car as he pushed down, grinding against Frank. Frank slid his hands onto the edge of the chair, holding himself up as his lips parted.

"Oh god, Frank I'm... 'M g'na..." Gerard moaned, bringing his one hand down between them, pressing his dick against his stomach, palming with slick precome.

Frank glanced at him for a moment, moaning loudly at the sight, having the heated knots in his stomach tighten, all but seemingly unfurling under his skin.

"You g'na come for me, sugar? Come all over, make a mess on yourself?" Frank gasped softly and Gerard merely nodded, his own mouth hanging open, his thighs clenching on Frank's own.

Gerard picked up, his hips stuttering as he bounced in Frank's lap, small and breathless moans cracking in his throat.

Frank bucked his hips up and he heard Gerard cry out, the sound being exactly the same as earlier and Frank recognised it, knowing he had struck Gerard's prostate yet again.

He bucked his hips up roughly and Gerard's whole body tensed up completely before he fell, moaning quickly, loudly. His body rocked with a shattering orgasm as he came, palming and bouncing desperately, his stomach splattering with warm, white ropes, running down over his skin.

"Oh fuck- yeah. Fuck." Frank moaned, feeling Gerard clenching and unclenching around him, tight heat walls encasing him, sliding over him.

The pressure was burning white hot under his skin, making him gasp desperately, clawing at the leather seat as Gerard shuddered on him, his head hanging limp on his shoulders.

"Oh god, 'm coming." Frank moaned, lifting his hips up, his thighs aching painfully as he set his feet in the nook of the back of the chair. Gerard let out a whine, rocking down on Frank, grinding on him and it was all Frank needed.

He came suddenly, spilling out into the condom as he slammed up roughly, erratically, riding out an internal, exploding, mind shattering orgasm. Loud curses and moans breaking and cracking in his throat as the exponential ecstasy burned through him like a tesla coil of pure energy.

His vision filled with white spots, his jaw aching as he clenched tightly, his body trembling as he dropped down, his bones melting, muscles like jelly.

"Fuck..." he breathed out, his hair slick to his forehead as Gerard hung forward, trying to regain his balance as another wave of trembles went through his legs.

"Jesus..." Gerard whispered, lifting himself carefully off of Frank, who hissed out. Gerard slowly climbed off, falling into the cool leather of the passenger seat. Frank pulled the condom off carefully, come still falling from the latex and onto his skin from his trembling hands.

"Fuck sake." Frank muttered, tying the condom before he rolled the window down and flung it outside before he fell down in the chair again. He looked over to see Gerard holding out his own boxers.

"Clean." Gerard smiled, looking sexed out and dopey.

Frank grabbed the material, cleaning himself off before Gerard did the same. He reached over, switching the radio on, having the Rolling Stones playing through the tinny speakers as he fumbled around. He grabbed his cigarettes, putting one between his lips before lighting it up and taking a drag.

Frank stared up at the seude ceiling, deep in thought.

"Gerard?"

"Yeah, hun?"

"Where are you goin'?"

"Huh?" Gerard frowned and Frank looked over at him, "We're going to LA, remember?"

"No I meant, like, why are you goin'?"

"I live there, I guess."

"Come with me." Frank muttered, staring at him in the moonlight as Gerard exhaled slowly.

"Where to?"

"Wherever we want to." Frank smiled and looked back up at the ceiling, lifting his knees up slightly, "Wherever we want to..."


	6. My Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gee Way is a trans girl with a massive crush on Frank Iero. With her bff Lindsey spotting them both tickets to see the Patience, who knows what'll happen when Frank spots the awkward girl and her bombshell best friend in the crowd.

mtf!trans!Gee and Patience!Frank

 

My Legend

 

_Wednesday_

"Oh god, Lindsey I love him so much..." Gee groaned out as she flopped down onto the bed, looking at Lindsey upside down, clutching the magazine to her chest with a sigh.

"I know, Gee, I know." Lindsey smirked, "Trust me."

"Ugh, why does he have to be so beautiful." Gee griped unhappily and looked at the cover of her Kerrang! magazine, "And straight."

"How do you know Frank's straight, Gee?"

"Assumable guess." Gee sighed out, clutching the magazine with her pastel purple nails, "He's into vagina."

"You don't know that." Lindsey said with a sigh, taking the magazine and looking Frank over, "Nah, he looks like he's into dick."

Gee let out a giggle, flattening her skirt, her legs up on the wall, ankles turned inward, staring at her ruffled white ankle socks and her galaxy Vans.

"Doesn't matter anyway. I mean even when he comes here next week, my nana would never let me go and see him."

"What nana don't know, won't hurt her, angelface." Lindsey smiled knowingly, tapping the side of her nose with a sideways glance at Gee before she grabbed her school backpack. Gee always liked looking at Lindsey's bag, all of the patches and button badges adorning the black denim.

Gee watched curiously as Lindsey pulled out her binder file, opening one sleeve and pulling out two tickets for FrnkIero andthe Patience.

~

_Friday_

 

"I don't know what to wear...." Gee whined unhappily, flopping onto her bed beside Lindsey, who was scratching through her own duffel.

"Well let me just get dressed and I can help you out, okay babe?" Lindsey smiled.

Gee nodded simply as Lindsey got up and stripped out of her school skirt and her white button up, her long black hair in pigtails resting on her pale collarbones.

Gee took her friend's body in, the soft curves, the way she was actually able to fill a bra and it instantly made her jealous, eyeing the bright purple lacy set of underwear.

Lindsey did seem to notice the looks and she turned, looking at Gee, "Hey..."

Gee looked up, chewing slightly on her lip.

"You look beautiful just as you are, okay?"

"Okay..." Gee smiled slightly as Lindsey pulled out a black and white plaid skirt, unzipping it and pulling it up to her hips. She pulled a grey tank top over her head and her arms, sliding it down and flattening it. She sat down, pulling on a pair of knee high black socks and pair of ankle boots.

She grabbed her black elbow length Sniper jacket, pulling it on and fastening the buttons up to her boobs, leaving it open to expose her cleavage.

"You look so pretty." Gee said softly and Lindsey smiled, walking over to Gee's wardrobe and looking through the contrasting mix of pastels and blacks, "I don't know what to wear though."

"Well..." Lindsey turned to look at Gee for a moment, "We're going to a concert at a grimy bar with sweaty, dancing kids and stuff so i don't think pastels are a good idea for tonight."

"Right. But I still wanna look cute. Maybe I could find someone at the concert." Gee shrugged and Lindsey let out a giggle.

"Yeah?" Lindsey asked and Gee nodded.

"Okay well how about a dress?"

"Which one?" Gee bit her lip as Lindsey continued to rifle through the hanging dresses.

"Oh this is cute." Lindsey said with a smile as she pulled out a short, tight black pinafore with attached straps, "How about this with that black and white striped t-shirt? Cute and simple."

"And socks?" Gee asked hopefully and Lindsey merely chuckled.

"Black ones?"

"Yay." Gee smiled.

"And I wouldn't suggest heels since we're standing. Maybe your platform Vans? The black ones?"

Gee merely sprang up from her seat on the bed and stripped from her own uniform. Getting dressed in almost record timing with not as much grace as she would have liked.

Gee finally pulled on her Vans and sat up, watching as Lindsey finished off her makeup with a red stripe of lipstick over both of her plump lips. She smiled in her compact mirror and looked at her best friend, who was waiting avidly for her own turn.

"I think we're keeping your makeup simple, you're gorgeous without it in any case." Lindsey smiled, booping Gee on the nose, making her giggle.

She turned, pushing her black locks back with an alice band when Lindsey began smearing a light base foundation on her face.

Foundation, eyeliner and raspberry lip gloss later and Gee was smiling happily in the mirror, rocking back and forth on her heels as she held the sides of her dress in her hands.

"Pretty." she smiled softly as Lindsey stuffed the tickets in her shoulder bag and turned.

"C'mon gorgeous, we're gonna be late." Lindsey said as she grabbed Gee's arm and pulled her out of the room and out of the house.

20 minutes later and some serious walking and Gee was protesting unhappily that they had to walk into town to the gig.

Not only was she protesting, but so were her calves. Gee hated walking, and not only was she doing such a despicable thing, she had to do it with a fast pace to boot.

"We're already late, Gee. C'mon." Lindsey sighed as they rushed up to the door, handing the tickets in before they were ushered through the door. They came into an open area, surprised that the concert was outdoors.

It was just after the sun had set, light enough to see Frank on the stage, standing, leaning with his hands on the mic stand, talking to the crowd.

The door creaked closed behind the two girls and Frank looked up at them, smirking.

"Nice of you to join us." he commented and Gee froze in her tracks, her eyes widening in sheer surprise and humiliation as a couple kids in the crowd turned to look in their direction.

Their eyes locked for a moment as Frank ran a hand through his short bristly hair, he straightened his khaki coloured jacket and merely stood up straight, grabbed his plastic cup and chugged whatever was inside of it before strumming softly on his guitar, walking over to whisper something in one guy's ear.

And that was how the set began as Gee and Lindsey disappeared into the crowd of people who were jumping up and down with the music under the sky that continued to darken.

The open field held a platform stage in the middle that connected to the square corridored building around them, encircling, cutting off from the rest of the world.

The grass beneath them was starting to turn brown as Summer began to set in, the air still slightly cool under the humidity.

Gee was enthralled by the man in front of him, playing his heart out, singing into the microphone, his eyes screwed shut as his fingers pressed into the cords and created a sound that could only be described as... Well there wasn't quite a proper word for it.

It was so many things at once, so many things that were hard to put your finger on but it was full of an energy of its own.

And as soon as it started, it ended too quickly. With the last thrum of a guitar, with the last throw of beer onto the crowd, with the throw of Frank's pick to some lucky kid.

And it just happened to be Lindsey.

She stared down at the bright azure guitar pick in her hand before turned, placing it in Gee's own, who's mouth dropped in surprise.

"You keep it." she smiled, "I like drummers more anyway." she giggled, turning to eye Matt who was sitting at his kit and conversing with Steve.

And Frank set his guitar down, leaning it against an amp before he sat himself down on the edge of the stage alongside a burly bodyguard and began signing autographs and smiling for pictures.

"You should go, get your ticket signed or something." Lindsey said with a nudge and Gee froze again.

"I- Are you crazy?" Gee spluttered, eyes wide, "I- I can't..."

"Why?"

"I'm so nervous..." Gee whispered softly, "I don't wanna bother him."

"You aren't." Lindsey said as she hooked her arm with her best friend and all but towed her forward, Gee's feet moving clumsily beneath her.

They both stood at the back of the haphazardly formed line, waiting their turn as the crowd got their things signed, handed in fan art and disappeared from the line either to stand around and mingle or to go home.

And finally, even as much as Gee had dreaded it, they got there to him, dead fucking last. And Gee was terrified, her knees shaking, her heart hammering, her mouth dry.

"Oh it's you." Frank smiled, "The late comers."

"We had to walk." Lindsey said with an air of confidence Gee had always envied.

"I'm gonna get Matt to sign my ticket." Lindsey said, ogling the drummer nearby, walking off and leaving Gee there, looking as awkward as a newborn deer.

"You okay?" Frank asked as Gee thrust the ticket in his direction, her hands shaking, "A bit of anxiety, sugar?" Frank asked again and Gee let out a whimper at the pet name, nodding dumbly.

"Y- Yes..."

Frank signed her ticket with a flourish, "Don't worry about it..." he smiled as he handed it back before noticing the pick in her hand, "I see you caught it."

"My- My friend did. She gave it to me."

"She doesn't seem very interested in me, does she?" he chuckled, looking over to see her shamelessly flirting with Matt, who was grinning like a teenage boy.

"She's always had- had a crush on Matt." Gee commented and Frank nodded.

"Good." he sighed, "Good."

"Good?" Gee frowned.

"Well good because I would hate to break her heart having to choose between the two of you." Frank eyed Gee slightly and she felt her heart skip a beat at the way Frank spoke towards her.

"Ch- Choose? For what?" Gee frowned and Frank leaned closer, his face inches away, biting on his lip.

"I have to pack up but uh, stay around for awhile and I'll show you for what." he said with a cheeky smile and got up, looking down at Gee before grabbing his guitar and walking off.

Gee stood there, her mind in a daze, completely astounded at what was happening, what had happened and whether or not she had completely taken his words the wrong way.

Frank Iero couldn't possibly be serious. There was no way in hell.

"Hey." Lindsey wandered over, "You okay?"

"I-..." Gee croaked out, "I don't know.."

"Let's get going then." Lindsey smiled, taking Gee's arm but Gee let out a small whine of protest.

"I can't..."

"Why the fuck not?" Lindsey turned, frowning.

"Frank asked me to... To stay until he was done packing." Gee looked down, her cheeks flaring up.

"For hat?" Lindsey squealed, "Oh my god, are you serious?"

"Dead serious." Gee nodded, giggling and looking up.

"I wonder what for?" Lindsey bit her lip, "Oh my god, you get to suck Frank Iero's dick."

"Lindsey!" Gee gasped out, swatting her best friend on the arm, giggling like a child, "Don't be like that."

"Oh c'mon, what else would he want."

"Maybe he wants to go for coffee. Grab a bite to eat." Gee shrugged.

"Oh I know exactly what he wants to eat..." Lindsey said with a cackle and Gee went bright red, gasping softly at the thought but frowning in response.

"I highly doubt it, Linds." Gee began when she heard someone behind her and Lindsey's eyes widen.

"Highly doubt what, sugar?" Frank asked and Gee whipped around, looking up to see Frank standing on the edge of the stage, looking down at them with a smirk, his hands on his hips.

"N- Nothing..." Gee squeaked.

"She highly doubts that I'm right when I say you wanna tap that." Lindsey said simply, hip bumping Gee, who whined in protest and kept her gaze on the ground.

"Well we'll just have to see, won't we?" Frank replied, his voice deeper and a silkier tone to it before he picked up the amp right beside their heads and walked off.

It was silence left in his wake before Lindsey let out a small squeal that continued to rise in volume and pitch and began to jump up and down.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my fucking god" She squealed even louder and Gee couldn't help the butterflies erupting in butterflies, the deep seated innuendo Frank left behind, the sexual, cryptic note hanging in the air held promise but not enough to guarantee anything other than a kiss.

A kiss where exactly was the question, but Gee didn't want to think about it.

"Should I wait for you, I mean... I don't want you to walk home alone?" Lindsey bit her crimson lip, a small look of worry on her face.

"No, no I think I'll be fine." Gee smiled, "I have enough money for a cab later on."

"Okay, if you're sure, I'm gonna catch my own cab, I think." Lindsey pulled out her wallet, scratching through it with a smile, "Just... I don't quite know what to say to you. I mean, like, do I say good luck?"

"Just go, asshole." Gee giggled, hugging her best friend before pushing her towards the door.

Gee turned, looking towards the stage, watching the band packing their things up, chatting absent mindedly amongst themselves, laughing every now and again as Gee stood awkwardly nearby.

"Hey." Frank said simply as he walked over,hopping lightly off of the end of the stage to stand in front of Gee, looking her in the eye, biting on his lip, "I'm glad you stayed."

"You are?" Gee tilted her head to the side.

"What's your name by the way, baby?" Frank asked with a flashy smile and Gee felt her cheeks flush.

"Gee." she said softly and Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Gee?" he asked and she nodded, "It's cute."

"Th- Thank you..." she whispered and felt Frank's hand slowly take hers and she her stomach flipped over, exploding with butterflies.

"C'mon, let's go somewhere else, hmm? Just us..." Frank said with a smile, turning and slowly walking away from the stage with Gee in tow, her knees shaking as she stared down at their entwined fingers.

She wasn't even paying attention to where they were going until she noticed that Frank had pulled already pulled her all the way to their tour bus.

"Oh?" she frowned, looking up at the massive bus.

"Don't you worry, princess," he smiled, "Daddy's friends are all back inside at the bar."

Gee froze, her eyes widening at the sudden change in tone of Frank's voice and the nicknames he had given them both.

It was certainly unexpected.

"D- Daddy?"

"Uh-huh..." he muttered simply, pushing her up against the side of the bus, looking into her eyes as he pinned her wrists at her sides.

He smirked, leaning in, his lips on her suddenly, making her gasp in surprise. She let out a small moan, his tongue instantly invading her mouth. She felt her heart hammering in her chest as Frank pushed his leg between her thighs, pressing himself against her.

And then he froze, pulling away from her with a frown and letting go of her wrists, "Hang on."

"What?" she frowned.

He stared at her for a moment, his eyes narrowed and scrutinising, "Do- Do you have a dick?"

"I-..." Gee frowned, suddenly nervous, the back of her skull prickling, "I do."

"Oh my god." he sucked in a breath, "Oh my god."

"Frank, I-..." gee began and Frank's eyes widened.

"Why the hell are you dressed like that if you have a dick?" he asked, sounding incredulous.

"I- I'm transgender?" Gee whimpered and Frank's eyes widened even more, crease lines appearing on his forehead and he pursed his lips slightly.

"Oh god." he muttered, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, "Oh jesus christ. You're... You're a dude."

"Am not!" Gee whined unhappily, "I'm a girl."

"Oh please." he scoffed, "You have a dick. You have a boner! Oh god. Oh god I kissed you." he groaned, "Fuck."

"Frank, please..." Gee whimpered, straightening up, tears forming in her eyes, "I- I thought. I didn't think you'd care."

"Why the fuck wouldn't I?" he spat, making her flinch.

"I- I don't know..." she looked down, "I'm sorry..."

"Surely you'd think to fucking tell someone first before you lead them the fuck on." Frank growled, "Fuck sake, you're a dude!"

"I'm not!" Gee yelled back and Frank scowled.

"You are!" he yelled back and then sighed, "Just get out of here, kid."

Gee couldn't help but let out an audible sniff, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand, "Sorry." Gee picked her bag up from the floor, scrambling up, her cheeks flushing bright red as she snuck passed him and walked off.

She felt humiliated and completely degraded by the man who she had looked up to, the guy she had had a crush on for years now. Somehow she had thought he would understand, that he wouldn't care.

And it was Lindsey's fault. Lindsey had set her hopes up, had told her that Frank wouldn't care about her body. But he did, he definitely did.

"Wait!" Frank suddenly called out and she jumped in fright, turning to see him jogging towards her, catching up to her. Gee instantly froze, expecting him to throw a punch or kick her down maybe, insult her even more.

And he stopped, panting slightly as he reached her, standing a few feet or so away. They looked at each other for a moment when Frank sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry." he scratched awkwardly at the back of his neck, "Just. Fuck, man, you gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry..." Gee bit on her lip, looking down, "Sometimes I just get so comfortable as I am that I forget that I'm not female and it slipped my mind, is all."

"I really think you're hot though." Frank mumbled, looking down, scuffing his trainer on the gravel, "I'm so confused."

"You do?" Gee asked, frowning as Frank mumbled, "O- Oh..." she giggled and Frank looked up with a small smile.

"And I still wanna fuck you." Frank said simply and her eyes widened.

"You- You wanna..."

"Well look at you, babe." Frank gestured, "I just, I mean I could look past your... I mean. I just- I want..." he sighed, "I could get used to it."

"I mean, I'm not just a boy dressed up like a girl, I'm transitioning, I take my pills and have my injections. I am a girl."

"You..." he frowned, "You are?"

"Yeah..." Gee smiled, "I mean I only started it a couple months ago so not everything is working just yet but..." she shrugged and looked up to see Frank chewing on his lip.

"Look, I just, I didn't mean to be so rude, I know I overreacted. I've never met anyone. Or maybe I have, I just didn't know. I didn't realise."

"It's... I mean it's not okay. But it is." Gee nodded, "I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be." Frank frowned, reaching out to take her hand, "Fuck, you really are pretty."

Gee couldn't help but smile as he pulled her closer, a look of nervousness on his face as he pressed himself against her, his hands gingerly resting on her hips, "S- So d'you still..."

"Wanna fuck you?" Frank asked and Gee squeaked at the word, the way Frank said it, sharp but lidded, "Hell yes." Frank then nodded, making Gee inhale softly.

"Where?" she frowned, looking around.

"Didn't pull you to my tour bus to have a coffee and a chat, did I?" Frank smirked as he turned, pulling her back towards the massive vehicle.

Frank smiled, pulling the door open and ushering her inside. He stepped in, closing the door when Gee looked around curiously. She turned, opening her mouth to ask when he jumped on her, his lips attaching back to her own. She let out a moan, dropping her bag on the ground. Frank's hands wrapped around her upper arms, holding her tightly as he pushed her further into the bus.

Gee let out a moan as she felt the lower of her back pressing against the side of the kitchen table, Frank's leg pressed between her thighs again.

He let go for a moment, scrunching his eyes closed for a second, opening them and blinking profusely, "Sorry." he muttered, "Getting used to it."

Gee merely smiled, looking at the rosy tint on his cheeks, "I can help..." she whispered softly and he raised an eyebrow.

"How?" he asked, his voice laced with burning curiosity and she decided to answer, her reply simply being her hand reaching forward, laying palm flat against Frank's crotch.

He sucked in a shaky breath, his eyes heavy-lidded as he looked down at her dainty hand, her lilac nails, her palm pressed against his semi.

"Fuck..." he whispered quietly and looked up, leaning in to kiss her again, his mouth was rough on hers, his hands still a tight grip on her arms. Gee felt his teeth tugging on her bottom lip as she picked up a slight pace, palming him slowly, "Oh shit. So good, princess."

Gee felt her insides twist a knot tighter at the nickname, letting out a whimper, feeling Frank hardening in her hand, straining against the denim.

"C'mon, princess..." Frank whispered, pulling at her lip, his hips rutting slightly, slowly into her hand, "So good for Daddy, huh?"

Gee let out a whine, the tight knots burning in her stomach, her own erection pressing against her panties, rubbing against Frank's thigh, "O- Oh..."

"You wanna say it, don't you, baby?" Frank crooned softly, his hand running down to Gee's hip, giving it a squeeze.

"I-..." Gee began, suddenly more shy than usual, whining under breath, looking Frank in the eye as she continued, wrapping her hand around the hardened bulge in his jeans.

"Say it, baby." Frank whispered, his hand trailing down her thigh and slowly up under the dress, his fingertips dancing over her thigh, "Such a good girl for Daddy."

"Just for Daddy." she whispered against his lips and he nodded, his hand slowly tracing over the lace of her panties. He sucked in a shaky breath, laying his palm over Gee's erection when he let out a small whimper.

"Fuck..." he muttered to himself, squeezing slightly as he palmed Gee roughly. She let out a loud moan, her hands clutching the table to keep herself steady, "Fuck..."

"O- Oh Daddy, 's so good." she whined and Frank nodded, grabbing Gee's hips roughly before he stepped back and flipped her over, pressed her against the table.

The brutal action had tight knots burning in her stomach, his hand pressed her face against the linoleum wood surface. Frank leaned forward, rolling his lips, grinding against Gee's ass as he rucked her dress up over her lower back.

Gee let out a shaky breath, hot and sticky against her cheek as she lifted up on her toes, pushing back into Frank, "D- Daddy please..."

"Does my princess want Daddy to fuck her?" Frank crooned, his hands rubbing down over her ass, kneading his fingers in the flesh, letting out a soft groan.

"Please." she whispered, her voice shaking.

"Want Daddy to wreck your perfect ass, huh?" he asked and she nodded, the low, silky words resonating in every sinew and fibre of her body.

"P- Please, Daddy. Please." she groaned out, her hips stuttering back when Frank tucked his fingers into the sides of her lilac panties and pulled them down her thighs, letting them fall around her ankles.

"Daddy's gonna take good fuckin' care of you." Frank muttered, "Right here on this fuckin' table."

Gee let out a moan, nodding quickly, the blood thrumming in her ears, but not enough to hide the unmistakable sound of Frank's belt buckle being undone.

Gee bit her lip, holding onto the end of the table when Frank leaned over her, whispering in her ear, "You wait right here, baby girl." before he walked off, leaving Gee panting and desperate against the table.

He returned a moment later, landing a solid, flat handed slap to her bare ass, making her cry out. He pulled a bottle of lube from his pocket, smirking as she sucked in a breath.

"You want Daddy's fingers, huh, princess?" he asked as Gee looked back at him, nodding silently when he leaned over, sliding his two fingers passed her lips. She instantly began sucking on his fingers, swirling her tongue around his digits, tasting the salty sweat on his fingertips, coating them in saliva when he pulled them out.

He slid his fingers over her lips before they disappeared, pressing them both against her hole, teasing the rim of muscle, making her clench.

"Oh, Daddy please." she whined, hearing Frank chuckle as he slid them both in slowly, making her breath hitch in her throat.

"So tight, baby. Daddy's gonna fuck you so hard." he whispered, picking up a pace, twisting his wrist up, pressing the tips of his fingers down, sliding them back and forth.

Gee suddenly felt a sparking wave of pleasure, moaning loudly, throwing her hips back, "Fuck. Oh god."

Gee felt Frank slide his fingers out slowly, the emptiness making her whine at the sound of ripping foil. Frank let out a soft groan behind her before Gee felt the blunt ache of Frank's dick pressing against her.

He dug his fingers into her hip, his one hand steadying her as he slid in slowly. Gee felt the ache intensifying as Frank continued to slid in slowly, "D- Daddy fuck me, please..." she whined.

"You got it, baby." Frank whispered, his other hand on her hip, pausing for a second before he thrust his hips forward, sliding in in one motion, bottoming out, his hips slapping against Gee's ass.

She cried out, her hips lurching forward, hitting the table as the agonising pull of pain shot into her hips and up her spine.

"Fuck." she cried out, panting and shaking as Frank slid out slowly and thrust back in, pulling her back into him.

"So good, so tight, baby." Frank let out a grunt, pulling out again, his hand sliding up to knot in her hair, tugging and pushing her head against the table as he sped up, "Fuck- yeah."

Gee stood up on her toes, trying to push herself back, her mouth hanging slack, her eyes squeezed shut, her body staggering over the table.

"D- Daddy..." she moaned, the intense sparks of heat making her want to sob as Frank's dick slid solid on her prostate, "Daddy please- Daddy I wanna come."

"You gonna come for me, baby?" Frank asked and Gee could only nod, her voice croaking, "Touch yourself for Daddy."

Gee let out a groan, reaching down to wrap her fingers around her dick, thumbing at the slit, polishing the tip with precome before sliding her hand down and up roughly. She let out a low moan, crying out as Frank's hips continued to slap against her in the most obscene way, his pace animalistic.

"D- Daddy." she moaned, her legs shaking, thighs tensing as her skin began to boil beneath the surface. Her arm began to ache at the quickening pace, the angle making her wrist hurt, the edge of the table digging into her forearm.

Her mouth and throat dry, her body crying out with soft, broken moans as she chased her own climax.

"Come for Daddy, baby. He ain't gonna last much longer." Frank groaned out, leaning over her, one hand on her shoulder as the other wrapped around her own hand, speeding her hand up.

Gee swore out loudly, whining and panting loudly when her body shattered, the intense fizzling broke like a dam wall, exploding with euphoric tension. She let out lewd noises, gasping as she came against the table, come running down her knuckles, slick between their hands as she felt Frank fucking her through her orgasm.

"Fuck. Fuck- so tight. Daddy's g'na come." Frank moaned, letting go of her hand, sticking his fingers suddenly in her mouth. Gee could taste herself on his fingers, scrunching her eyes closed as she sucked desperately on his fingers. The fizzles ending in her fingers and toes, overtaken with heightened sensitivity.

"D- Daddy pwease..." Gee moaned softly around his fingers as he let out a grunt after every thrust, pounding hard and fast.

He suddenly stilled, groaning as his grip tightened, his hips canting forward quickly, erratically, losing his rhythm completely as he stuttered and choked out, "Oh god. Fuck." he moaned out, coming as he pushed Gee back and forth on his dick.

Gee could feel him shuddering behind him, her stomach churning as he pulled out, making her whine. She stayed still, hearing him breathe shakily and curse under his breath. He moved away, throwing the condom away in the trash before he wandered over, turning her over again to look at her.

He lay his sweat, come slicked hand on her cheek, "So good for Daddy." he uttered, swallowing dryly, loudly. Gee found herself leaning into the touch when Frank moved away, tucking himself into his underwear and pulling his jeans up.

"Okay well you better get going, it's late." Frank muttered and Gee froze, staring at him, her mouth forming a small 'o' as her heart fell.

"I- Oh..." she whispered softly and Frank ran a hand through his hair with a smirk.

"I'm kidding." he said with a smile, "D'you wanna stay? We can drop you off in the morning when we leave."

"I- I... Won't I be in the way?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, gnawing on her lip when Frank leaned over.

"Nuh- uh..." he whispered against her lips, "You stay right here with Daddy, baby. You ain't goin' nowhere."


	7. Castle of Velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank Iero has a crush on his best friend and it's not until he sees Gerard in a skirt that he decides to make his move.

black haired blackparade!gerard and shy, awkward orange mohawk bullets!frank

 

Castle of Velvet

“I’m bored.” Frank muttered as he turned to look at his best friend who was laying spread out on the carpeted floor of his bedroom, staring up the ceiling.

“Yeah same.” Gerard looked over at Frank, who was chewing on the end of his dark purple hoodie sleeve

“What do you want to do?”

Gerard sat up for a moment, biting his lip, “Let’s go and buy some clothes.”

“What?” Frank frowned, surprised by the sudden choice of activity. He knew Gerard’s family had money to spare, but the sudden decision to just spend some money on a whim always surprised him.

“Why not?”

“Are we allowed to just go and spend some money like that?” Frank frowned as Gerard scrambled up, adjusting his jeans before he picked up his wallet and pulled out the matte black credit card.

“Fix your ‘hawk and let’s go.” Gerard smiled as he sat down and pulled on his old black converse. He stood up, sniffing his Bowie shirt before he turned, pulling it off before he shrugged on another old band t-shirt and his beaten up leather jacket.

“You look snazzy.” Frank said and stood up, looking down at the ground, toeing the carpet when he looked up to see Gerard smiling, “What?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Frank blushed all shy again.

“What, Frank?” Gerard asked with a sympathetic smile at his friend.

“It’s really nothing.” Frank shrugged.

“Frank I…”

“Nah just leave it.” Frank smiled slightly, “It’s cool.”

“Let’s go.,” Gerard smiled.

Frank’s hand was taken by Gerard when he was dragged out of Gerard’s house and into his fancy black car.

~

“C’mon it’ll be funny.” Gerard dragged out with a grin and Frank shook his head vehemently.

“No. No way.”

“Fraaank….” Gee whined, pouting slightly as he folded some clothes over his arms and Frank went pink, shaking his head purposefully, “Well you’re coming with.”

“Gerard, no…” Frank groaned as he was, yet again, towed by Gerard, but this time towards the changing rooms.

Gerard walked into one of the cubicles and closed the door behind Frank, who instantly sat on the stool, his arm around his middle as he continued chewing on the sleeve of his hoodie, eyeing Gerard who was kicking his shoes off.

Frank watched his best friend de-pants and his cheeks went bright red, eyeing Gerard’s tight black boxers.

“C’mon, try stuff on with me, Frankie.” Gerard grinned, turning to Frank, who shook his head again, the thought making him blush all over again.

“Gee no, please.” Frank groaned and looked down as Gerard shucked off his boxers and picked up the first skirt, holding it up to his hips before bending and sliding it up over his thighs.

“What do you think?” Gerard asked and Frank took in Gerard’s black pleated shirt with the thin chain hanging from the faux belt around it. Frank’s eyes slid down over Gerard’s pale legs and back up, “Frank?”

Frank nodded, swallowing, “‘S good…”

“I love it too, I’m getting it.”

“I- What?” Frank looked intensely at the skirt, “Why?”

“It’s cute.” Gerard said as he stepped out of it and picked up the next one, a dark emerald green and black plaid skirt., “So is this.”

“I like the first one more.” Frank said before Gerard even managed to pull it on.

“Oh?” Gerard raised an eyebrow as he set it down, “At least try on one skirt….” Gerard whined and Frank began blushing all over again.

“Fine. One.” Frank stood up, kicking off his shoes and taking his blue jeans off, standing in his grey boxers, his hands clasped nervously in front of his crotch.

“Pick one.”

“You pick.” Frank nodded and Gerard turned, picking up a black skirt with a simple grey block pattern, “Okay.”

Frank took the skirt and unzipped the side, bending down to pull it up over his legs and zipping it up again. He stared at himself in the mirror, his sock-clad feet turning inward.

“Don’t you look snazzy.” Gerard joked, elbowing Frank in the ribs lightly, making him stagger and nod silently.

“Taking it off now.” Frank said as he cleared his throat.

“I’m buying it for you.” Gerard said as he watched Frank change back into his jeans.

“No.”

“Yes.” Gerard said with an air of finality.

“Just try on another one.” Frank muttered as he sat back down, pulling his hoodie comfortably don over his hands. Gerard picked up a burgundy velvet skirt and eyed it with an interested raise of his eyebrow.

“I like this one.”

“Me too.”

Gerard unzipped the back, pulling it on and zipping it before spinning it around. He fastened the buckle of the belt that he had previously slid through the loops of his belt.

“Fuck…” Frank muttered under his breath, inhaling as he looked at Gerard in the wavy skirt from under his dark lashes.

“This is gorgeous.” Gerard muttered, doing a small spin that made the skirt lift up a tiny bit, exposing the very top of Gerard’s thighs, “This is definitely the one I’m getting.”

“Ye- Yeah it is…” Frank nodded and Gerard smirked, taking the velvet skirt for himself but not before grabbing a pair of black fishnets, and the box-patterned skirt for Frank, leaving the rest in the changing room like an asshole with Frank on his heels like a lost puppy.

“You wanna carry on this basic charade and get some fraps?”

“Only if I can get caramel.” Frank nodded as Gerard took his hand and led him towards the Starbucks nearby.

“Of course you can.”

Frank looked at Gerard as he walked in his dark red skirt, his smooth legs and his old converse, giving zero fucks about anyone who would watch him walk passed as he stuffed his hand into the pocket of his leather jacket. Frank’s knuckles whitened around the handles of the packet.

~

“Wh- Why did we do this?” Frank asked with a loud cough, bitter smoke burning his throat as he laughed at his best friend.

Gerard turned with a grin and sat down beside his friend on the floor, taking whatever was left of the vanilla flavoured cigarette that Frank had rolled and taking a deep inhale. Frank giggled slightly, straightening his skirt over his fishnet-encased hairy legs, taking the last sip of his frappucino before tossing the plastic cup in the direction of the trashcan, keeping the straw in his mouth as he chewed on the end.

“Because we can.” Gerard smirked, handing the cigarette over as he fiddled with his own skirt.

“Cross-dressing, though?” Frank asked and Gerard grinned, looking up at the ceiling as Frank took the last drag before stubbing it out in the small glass ashtray.

“Problem?”

Frank’s cheeks went pink and Gerard raised an eyebrow but Frank merely continued chewing on the dark green straw, “N- No…”

“Frank?”

“Yeah, Gee?” Frank peered at him slightly, ignoring the tinted warmth in his cheeks.

Gerard merely grinned before he leaned over and planted a kiss to Frank’s lips, stunning him completely. Frank sucked in a breath through his nose, frozen in silence as Gerard’s mouth lay soft but firm against his, tasting like pumpkin spice.  
Frank let out a simple whimper, his eyes closing for a moment, his cheeks now taking on a permanent crimson hue as his mind tried to completely comprehend what was going on and what had happened.

“I’m sorry…” Gerard muttered simply and got up, flattening the back of his skirt as he curled up nearby, grabbing his sketchpad and markers as he continued with whatever he had been drawing. Frank let out a small groan, his head hanging back against the base of the mattress.

Frank went on his hands and knees and crawled over beside Gerard, watching as he drew what seemed to be a distorted woman with green skin and white eyes.

“What?” Gerard asked, noting Frank’s eyes trained on the side of his head.

“N- Nothing…” Frank muttered, looking away, a warm coil in the pit of his stomach that seemed to make his stomach churn and his chest thump.

“Oh….kay?” Gerard trailed off as he continued drawing, Frank’s eyes still on him.

“Gerard?”

“Yes?”

“Um…” Frank looked down, his stomach churning awkwardly as he felt himself on the verge of an anxiety attack.

“Frank?” Gerard turned to look at his best friend with a concerned frown, “Frankie?”

“Remember when I was a kid and I used to be afraid of literally everything?” Frank asked and Gerard nodded with a small smile.

“Not just as a kid, you’re still terrified.”

“Fuck off.” Frank grinned, “As I was saying…”

“Yeah?”

“Do you remember what I used to do to make myself not want to faint?”

“You used to pretend you were James Bond. The smooth, macho lady killer who feared nothing.” Gerard stated with a dramatically gravitas voice.

“Yeah…” Frank looked down, “It did help.”

“Why are you asking?”

“Kiss me again.” Frank whispered and Gerard turned, uncurling his legs slightly as he set his sketch pad down.

“You-” Gee trailed off, biting his lip as he turned completely, with Frank sitting on his knees, his hoodie sleeves pulled up to his black-chipped fingernails that were resting on his exposed knees.

“I… I was tryna do the James Bond thing and-” Frank frowned, suddenly regretting his entire thought train and the fact that he had acted on it, “Don’t make me ask again, I-”

Frank was cut off by a giggle as Gerard moved closer, his face inches from Frank, “Iero. Frank Iero…”

“Double-0 seven?” Frank offered up as Gerard went on his hands and knees, leaning in,

“More like Double oh-so-sad.” Gerard chuckled and Frank’s cheeks went warm, Gerard’s lips on his had every fear at that moment fly out of his head. He felt as though he were soaring as he leaned in, deepening the kiss as his body felt like it had a slow leak to it, everything turning to mush.

Gerard pulled away, Frank’s eyes fluttering open to look into the hazel eyes that made the butterflies race and his brain skip and glitch like an old CD.

“Tastes like pumpkin.” Frank breathed out shakily as Gerard smiled slightly, biting on his lip.

“How was that?”

“Fuck.” Frank breathed out, a small nod was all he could manage before, “Good.”

“You don’t sound sure.”

“I’m so sure.” Frank nodded more vigorously, “So sure.”

“Anything else you want?”

“I’m good…” Frank breathed out and Gerard smirked, eyeing Frank up and down before he sat back on his spot and grabbed his sketch pad again and the marker he had abandoned.

Frank sat watching him, staring at his hands, ignoring the palpitations in his chest for who knows how long.

It felt like two whole hours later when it was probably just Frank’s anxiety acting up when Frank’s panicky daydream was broken.

“Why do you keep staring at me?” Gerard asked with a smirk, “It’s the skirt isn’t it?”

“It…” Frank looked down at Gerard’s legs in the velvet skirt and swallowed heavily, “I forgot about that.” he lied.

“Of course.” Gerard tucked his hair behind his ear, “Of course… Why are you being so…. Fucky today?”

“Fucky?” Frank frowned, “I thought I was being my old paranoid, anxious, shy self.”

“No…” Gerard leaned closer, “It’s more than that today. Today you’re being…. Iffy.”

“Iffy?” Frank scrunched up his nose when he realised what Gerard was talking about. He was being “Iffy” and maybe it did have something to do with the skirt, maybe it had something to do with Gerard smelling of vanilla tobacco, pumpkin spice and his usual coffee sweat. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Gerard had kissed him.

Twice.

And it was stirring up feelings in Frank that he didn’t want to think about anymore, feelings that took way too long to bury.

“Frank? You there?” Gerard asked slowly, waving his hand on front of Frank’s face slowly before snapping his fingers. The loud, crisp sound broke Frank’s yet again silent vigil and he jerked back slightly, blinking a couple times before his eyes refocused on Gerard’s face.

“Y- Yeah…” Frank readjusted as Gerard went on sketching, shaking his head to himself when Frank took in a shaky breath and tapped Gerard on the shoulder.

“Yes Frank?” Gerard asked with a slight tint of annoyance thinly veiled with amusement, his lips pursed.

“I… Um.” Frank readjusted with the uncomfortable semi in his jeans.

“Frank, c’mon…” Gerard sighed.

“I don’t wanna ask.” Frank’s bottom lip began to tremble and he had no idea why, he didn’t want to cry, nor did he have to, his body wanted to explode however.

“Ask? Ask what?” Gerard set his sketch pad down again and turned slightly to face Frank with a look of concern, “Is everything okay?”

“It’s okay, y- you draw…” Frank scrambled up and rushed out of Gerard’s room, closing the door and pressing his back up against it as he took a breath, looking up at the ceiling as his heart continued to pound in his ears like a storming ocean with enormous dark waves and clapping thunder, “Fuck.”

Frank eventually managed to ward off the panic attack, his hand going up to touch his orange fauxhawk for a moment, making sure he looked somewhat okay despite still wearing that god forsaken skirt.

He walked back into Gerard’s room and sat down on the bed, looking at Gerard who was sketching yet again, ignoring Frank as the latter had asked him to.

But this was it.

The moment that Frank had wanted, with Gerard not looking at him he could probably ask him what he had wanted to moments ago, without scrutinising eyes on his face.

“I…” Frank stuttered out barely above a whisper, his sentence trailing out into a whispy breath, “Gerard. I- Iwannaeatyouout.”

Gerard froze, his body physically stilling and tensing up as Frank felt his face, neck and ears heat up and most likely turn bright red as he began chewing in the end of his hoodie sleeve nervously.

“I’m- I’m sorry?” Gerard turned to Frank, a genuine frown between his brows, “Can- Did you…? What?”

Frank let out a groan, pulling his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around himself as he buried his head in his lap, cursing at himself.

Frank felt the weight of the bed shift in front of him and he glanced up from his bare thighs to see Gerard sitting in front of him, sitting on his knees, leaning forward slightly, “What was that, Frankie?”

“Nothing.”

“Say it again.” Gerard said softly, his head tilted to the side.

“You’ll laugh at me.” Frank’s ears continued to burn warmly as he stared at anything else but Gerard.

“Please…” Gerard stated again and Frank took in a breath.

“I- I wanna... “ Frank closed his eyes for a moment when he looked at Gerard, “I wanna eat you out.”

“O- Oh…” Gerard breathed out, his cheeks turning slightly pink as his bottom lip disappeared between his teeth.

“Fuck. Sorry. I don’t know why I…”

Gerard leaned forward, his hands sliding under Frank’s knees, pulling them down tentatively before he slid between them, his face inches from Frank, “Yeah,” Gerard breathed out, “Yes.”

“Yes?” Frank swallowed, his stomach curling suddenly into itself, his ears ringing.

“Fuck yes.”

“Shit.” Frank breathed, sounding surprised at Gerard’s reply, and he was surprised for sure, he had expected Gerard to be horrified at him, yell at him even, but not that Gerard would agree.

“How do you want me, Frank?” Gerard asked, leaning closer, “My hands and knees?”

“Nuh- uh.” Frank muttered, his body uncurling with a burst of confidence, “Lay down.”

“Oh.” Gerard whispered as he rolled over onto his back beside Frank, who slowly climbed over, sitting on his knees between Gerard’s thighs.

Frank took in Gerard’s body sprawled on the bed, his eyes raking from Gerard’s knees slowly up to his eyes, their gaze locking for a moment until Frank’s shyness took over and he looked away.

“You gonna eat me out, Frankie?”

“Fuck yeah.” Frank nodded, his hands resting on Gerard’s thighs before they travelled up to his hips, noting that Gerard was wearing panties under the fishnet stockings. He glanced up at Gerard to see a smirk on his lips.

“Isn’t that uncomfortable?” Frank lifted the skirt up to see a simple pair of spandex black panties in a very feminine cut that hugged everything in the right way.

“It’s stretchy, doesn’t cut into anything.” Gerard replied, “What do you think?”

“Fuck…” Frank whispered as he tucked his fingers into the elastic of the stockings and pulled them down carefully, not wanting to rip them because yes, he definitely wanted to see Gerard in them again. He continued sliding them down as Gerard lifted his hips up to make it easier. Frank slid the panties up and off of Gerard’s legs along with the tights, flinging them both aside but not before giving the panties a shy sniff that he hoped Gerard wouldn’t notice.

And he didn’t thankfully, Frank knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it if Gerard did catch him in the act of being a perv.

Frank ran his hands over the velvet skirt, watching his fingertips change the direction, changing the colour from a shiny burgundy to a deeper shade before returning to the original as Frank’s hands went back down.

“Gerard?” Frank asked as he stared at the triangular skirt, fingering at the hem of it.

“Yeah?” Gerard looked down as Frank chewed on his lip momentarily.

“I like this skirt.” Frank began, “It’s like a triangle. Like a turret.”

“A turret?”

“It’s part of a castle.”

“I know what a turret is.” Gerard frowned as Frank met his gaze again, “Why are we discussing this?”

“Because…” Frank leaned down over Gerard, never breaking eye contact, “I wanna be in your castle of velvet.”

Gerard let out a shaky breath, his body shuddering slightly, “O- Oh…”

Frank let out a hum as he slid down, lifting the skirt up as his head disappeared beneath the skirt, kissing at Gerard’s chubby hips, running his tongue over the soft skin. He could hear Gerard’s breath hitching in his throat, making the thumping in Frank’s chest increase.

Frank ran his tongue up Gerard’s semi, hearing him groan and lift his legs up, Frank’s hand coming up to stroke Gerard slowly, feeling Gerard’s dick harden in his hand.

“Oh god…” Gee whimpered softly when Frank paused, his head popping up from under the skirt.

“Gerard?”

“Yeah?” Gerard frowned, his eyes opening as he panted softly.

“Are we home alone right now?”

“I- I think so?” Gerard muttered, “Why?”

“I don’t to make a noise and have anyone hearing us.” Frank bit his lip as his hand continued stroking slowly.

“I don’t give a fuck. My parents know I’ve had sex and Mikey will just have to deal.” Gerard smiled reassuringly.

Frank nodded, lifting the skirt up as he lowered his mouth down over the head of Gerard’s dick, licking at it slowly. He could hear Gerard panting, feel Gerard’s thighs threatening to close around him when he slid further down, taking more of Gerard into his mouth, tasting the sweet bitterness of slick precome on his tongue.

Frank let out a moan, closing his eyes as he frowned, pulling off with a string of spit falling from his lips. He ran his fingers over Gerard’s dick, collecting the slippery compound of fluids, sliding his fingers down over Gerard’s hole. He felt Gerard’s body hiccup at the touch and he let out a moan, leaning further forward.

He moved, lifting one of Gerard’s legs over his shoulder, the other leg instinctively following to hook itself over. Frank took Gerard’s hips and slid him down over the bed, Gerard’s lower half lifting up off of the bed for Frank to sit up slightly.

A low hum slipped from Frank’s lips as he leaned in, running his tongue up the inner of Gerard’s thigh and back over the rise of the bottom of Gerard’s ass. Frank slid his fingers back against Gerard’s hole, testing as he slid a finger in, hearing Gerard hiss softly, his hips sliding down shakily as Frank’s mouth found it’s way to Gerard’s balls, sucking softly on one of them, knowing just how damn good it felt.

At this moment Frank couldn’t help but wonder how he ended up here with Gerard. He had never even kissed Gerard before today and here he was about to tongue him out like he had always wanted to.

Frank leaned forward, running his tongue over the skin to Gerard’s asshole, tonguing at it teasingly, using the tip of his tongue to ghost over the tense muscle.

“Relax…” Frank whispered, his hand soft and gentle as he held Gerard’s ass, kneading it, separating as his tongue slipped further up. Frank’s one hand trailed down, pushing a finger inside of Gerard slowly, lapping at his digit.

“Fu- uck.” Gerard moaned, his hands fisting into the sheets below him as his legs tensed, Frank’s finger was slick with spit as it pushed in and out, Frank’s eyes watching it as it tightened the knots in his belly, his erection tight against his boxer shorts.  
Frank’s tongue continued its soft kitten licks against the tight rim of Gerard’s ass, a small groan leaving Frank’s throat as he added a second finger.

“Holy shit.” Gerard groaned, his legs sort of clamping around Frank’s head, the latter inhaling sharply through his nose as he scissored his fingers, his tongue working teasingly between his digits.

Frank felt Gerard’s fingers suddenly grip his hair tightly, making the younger moan against Gerard’s skin. Frank flattened his tongue, sliding it passed the tight hole, his teeth grazing, getting the knee-jerking reaction from Gerard that he had wanted, the fist tightening in his hair.

Gerard was whimpering quietly, his chest rising and falling in short bursts as Frank’s tongue slid in and out roughly, his hand readjusting under Gerard’s weight. Frank could feel a motion above him and he glanced up to see Gerard’s hand wrapped around his own dick, stroking as his fingertips grasped at his balls.

“Frank- Frank please…” Gerard moaned, his body shaking as his legs clenched tight, “Please…”

Frank let out a low groan, his tongue sliding over Gerard’s asshole and back down, dropping Gerard down on the bed with a grunt. He looked down at Gerard, who hadn’t even paused, his hand slowly stroking, precome slicking his fingers.

Frank hiked Gerard’s skirt up over his thighs as he slid his fingers back into Gerard’s asshole, thrusting in and out at an agonisingly slow pace, watching Gerard squirm beneath him.

“So good…” Frank muttered to himself as he leaned down, shuffling further on the bed before his mouth was back where he wanted it to be, his tongue curling in and around his fingers as he plundered Gerard’s tight hole.

Without a word or warning, Gerard let out a moan, a staggered, broken sound as his body tensed up and shattered. Frank continued to thrust his fingers in and out, stretching them as his tongue followed, tonguing in and out.

“Oh- Fuck. Yes.” Gerard gasped out, his body trembling as he came, his hand still stroking his dick as come rolled down in rivulets to Frank’s mouth.

He jerked slightly at the foreign taste, pulling his fingers out as he followed the trail of come with his tongue. He nudged Gerard’s hand away with his cheek, licking over Gerard’s softening dick, licking a clean line over Gerard’s semi and up to Gerard’s hip.

Frank sat up, his eyes on Gerard’s panting body, his eyes still closed as Frank wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, the other cupped over his aching erection, trying to ease the ache under his skirt.

“Fuck…” Gerard moaned, his eyes fluttered open to stare at Frank, his lip swollen between his teeth when he sat up on his elbows.

“What?”

“You want some help?”

“Nah- I- I got it. I’ll deal with it….” Frank automatically blushed at the thought of Gerard touching his crotch.

“You really want to go and jerk off when I’m offering up a blowjob?”

“A… You-” Frank froze mid-sentence, his mind playing out vile and filthy thoughts of Gerard’s mouth around his dick and he shuddered, “Y- Yeah that does sound better.”

Gerard sat up, pushing Frank over with a smirk, “I bet it does, Frankie. I bet it does.”


	8. The Issues After School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank has a crush on his Biology teacher and wishes Mr Way would see him in the same light, but Mr Way only wants to help. So when Frank is sleeping over at Mikey's, it isn't long before Frank gets Gerard alone, but is it what he wanted?

teacher!gerard and shy, teenager!frank

 

The Issues Afterschool

"Frank?"

"Mr. Iero!"

Frank jolted upright in his seat, knocking his knee on the underside of his desk as he let out a grunt of pain. He looked up to see his teacher- his Biology teacher- glaring at him with a hint of disapproval.

"I- oh- um..." Frank straightened up, clearing his throat, knowing he had multiple sets of eyes on him, "Wh- What?"

Mr. Way sighed in annoyance, "I asked you a question. Or were you daydreaming again?"

"What was it?" Frank felt his cheeks flush, "I- I didn't listen."

"Nothing new." Mr. Way held his textbook in his hand, "I asked... What is the function of the Medulla Oblongata and where is it?"

"The uh..." Frank frowned, clearing his throat again, the blush now spreading through to his neck and ears, his skin warm as he fiddled with his sleeves under his desk, "The Medulla Oblongata is- uh, it's in the brain- brain stem."

"Well done." Gerard replied dryly and one or two kids in the class snickered and laughed at the teenager's expense, "And the rest of the question?"

"I- I don't know, sir."

Gerard sighed, running a hand through his hair, "The medulla oblongata is located in the brainstem, anterior to the cerebellum. It is a cone-shaped neuronal mass responsible for autonomic functions ranging from vomiting to sneezing. The medulla contains the cardiac, respiratory, vomiting and vasomotor centers and therefore deals with the autonomic functions of breathing, heart rate and blood pressure. Can anyone tell me what else the Medulla is responsible for? Yes, Jamia?"

Frank looked up at his ex with a raised eyebrow, looking at her smug expression as she lowered her hand, "The control of ventilation via signals from the carotid and aortic bodies. As well as the sympathetic, parasympathetic nervous system- and baroreceptors. There's also reflex centers of vomiting, coughing, sneezing, and swallowing. These reflexes which include the pharyngeal reflex, the swallowing reflex and also known as the palatal reflex, and the masseter reflex."

"Excellent." Mr. Way smiled, "To expand on your first point about ventilation... Respiration is regulated by groups of chemoreceptors. These sensors, they detect changes in the acidity of the blood, thus if the blood is considered too acidic by the medulla oblongata..." Gerard sucked in a breath as he turned, writing down the points of his lecture on the white board, "Electrical signals are sent to intercostal and phrenical m muscle tissue increasing their contraction rate in order to reoxygenate the blood. The ventral respitory- Mr. Iero you'd better be listening- and the dorsal respitory are neurons involved in this regulation. The pre-Botzinger complex is a cluster of interneurons involved in the respiratory function of the medulla."

Frank looked from his scowl at Jamia over to Mr. Way at the mention of his name, looking at the summary on the board in Mr. Way's untidy scrawl before he grabbed his pen and began doodling on the cover of his already drawn-up notebook.

"Mr. Iero."

"What?" Frank looked up, frowning again as he locked eyes with his arrogant teacher.

"Did you hear me, Iero?"

"I.." Frank swallowed, "Respiratory function?"

Gerard sighed again, "You see me after school." before he turned again and wiped the notes off of the board before carrying on with something else that now officially looked like gibberish to Frank.

The teenager sighed out softly and lay his forehead on his desk, his eyes closed in annoyance at his reprehensible, vexatiously attractive teacher.

It was his fault in any case, all Mr. Way's fault for Frank not being able to concentrate, as stupid as it was, Frank couldn't help but have a crush on the older male.

They should honestly have a rule against tight jeans, sneakers and windswept hair for any of the staff lest the school hope anyone get their grades up.

Frank sat there as is, grateful that Mr. Way had officially given up on him, and waited for the end of the day bell to ring.

And it finally did, after what seemed like an eternity, where Frank had accidentally dozed off. He sat up with a snored grunt, his eyes unfocused as he came back into reality, watching everyone packing up. Frank looked ahead to see Mr. Way sitting at his desk, his fingers steepled, looking at Frank from over the tips, watching him darkly.

Frank wiped the bit of drool from the side of his mouth and internally cursed his sordid mouth for not being able to grow teeth properly. He ran his tongue over his braces for a second and cringed, wiping the drool from his desk.

"Mr. Iero." Mr, Way called out, his voice almost quiet, reserved, but stern, "We should have a word."

"I- I guess." Frank muttered, flushing as he fixed the swoop in his fridge and looked up to see Mr. Way beckoning him with a finger.

Frank scrambled out of his desk and ambled over, careful not to trip on his new black slide ons. He looked down at his dirty and faded black jeans and his red and bloodied knee that stuck out, reminding him of how well and good he had fallen over at lunch time in the parking lot after stealing a cigarette.

Frank stuck his hands in his back pockets and offered Mr. Way an easy-but-not-so-confident smile before frowning and dropping it when he caught the mental image of his newly braced teeth.

"What's with you lately, Frank?"

"Oh-huh?" Frank asked, raising both eyebrows as he stood duck-placed footed in front of his Biology teacher's desk, trying not to look into Mr. Way's eyes and trying not to vomit up his stallion-galloping heart.

"You're failing, Frank."

"I-... I know." Frank felt ashamed suddenly, looking down at the floor as he frowned, "I know."

"You were top of the class."

"I know..." Frank's frown deepened.

"What is it? Is the work too hard? Is everything okay at home?"

Frank paused, looking up at his teacher, who was frowning back at him, seemingly genuinely worried about him as though he cared.

"What's it to you?" Frank asked out and Mr. Way sat back in his chair, pursing his lips.

"When did you get braces?" Mr. Way suddenly asked and Frank's chest deflated for a moment that his teacher crush didn't even notice him enough to notice the hellishly massive amount of silver steel in his mouth.

"A- Uh... About two days." Frank nodded and Mr. Way frowned again before shaking his head.

"I don't see the need, your teeth look fine."

"Tell that to my mom and my orthodontist." Frank scoffed, "Or you can at the same time considering it's the same person."

"Oh..." Mr. Way trailed off, looking highly amused, "You poor thing."

"I got grounded for a week when she found a piece of gum in my wallet." Frank admitted and looked up when he heard Mr. Way chuckling at his expense, "Wh- Why did I tell you that?"

"Not too sure." Gerard smiled slightly, "But it certainly wasn't a dull way to end the school day, was it?"

"I- I suppose not." Frank replied before he pursed his lips, his hand coming up to hold his upper arm, "I'm still flunking."

"You are."

"I'm sorry?" Frank offered up and Mr. Way raised an eyebrow at that before his perfect brows sunk into a frown, making Frank instantly worry, "Frank?"

"Yes?"

"Is the work too hard for you?"

"No, I- I get it." Frank nodded, blushing, "It's just that I get distracted."

"Well if you really want some help, I can help you..." Mr. Way smiled and Frank's eyes widened slightly, his head tilting to the side as Gerard smiled warmly.

"I- I- how?"

"You're friends with my younger brother, aren't you? Mikey."

"I am." Frank nodded and Mr. Way stood up and began packing up the essays they had handed in that day, stacking them before he picked up his shoulder satchel and piled them inside.

"Well why don't you go home with him and when I get there, I'll help you with what you need to relearn."

"I don't think relearn is a word, Mr. Way.." Frank grinned widely, a chuckle falling from his lips when Gerard looked up at Frank from under his lashes, smirking back.

"It is, Frank." Mr. Way smirked, "And it's after school, call me Gerard."

"O- Oh..." Frank whispered, "I- Okay."

"You stutter a lot." Gerard commented as he buckled his satchel closed and lifted it, slinging it over his shoulder and chest, "Is it a nervous tic or do you have a speech impediment?"

Frank gawked at Gerard for a solitary moment, a blush rising up in his cheeks, watching Gerard's smile widen, obviously enjoying how much he was making the teenager sweat.

"Relax, Frank." Gerard spoke up again as he walked from behind his desk to the door where he held it open for Frank, who now stumbled to get his backpack and jog out of the door as fast as possible, gracious that he didn't fall again.

"I, uh..." Frank turned to look at Gerard, who was locking up his classroom, "I really appreciate you helping me out, you really don't have to."

"I want to." Gerard smiled as they walked side by side down the corridor towards the parking lot outside where Mikey was no doubtedly and impatiently waiting, "I wouldn't if I had an inkling that you were a hopeless cause. But I see the potential you have in my class, Frank. I know what you can do, and you just need to apply yourself."

Every single word in that sentence made Frank's insides knot up, his stomach churn uneasily, his lungs seize up and his heart lurch. Everything Gerard had said sounded so sexual even though it really wasn't and it was starting to make Frank hot and bothered under his old red and black striped sweater.

The sweater he had been told off for by the disciplinary monitor because he had written the word "scumbag" in one of the red stripes on his chest. He wore it anyway, as well as his continued journey in getting his tattoos despite the school's constant whining.

"Well it took you long enough." Mikey snapped as Frank stopped beside him at the door, smirking smugly at Mikey, who gave him a narrow-eyed but puzzled look, "What, frodo?"

Frank watched Gerard walking over to his old black Mercedes, making sure the older male was out of earshot before a shit-eating grin spread onto his pierced mouth.

"I know what you did."

"And what, pray tell, did I do?"

"'Pray tell' is the battle cry of the chronic masturbator." Frank stated.

"Define 'chronic'." Mikey pursed his lips and Frank chortled.

"Ah, my hairy palmed friend." Frank sighed, "First off... I wanna stay over by yours tonight." Frank smirked, tucking his thumbs into the straps of his backpack.

"And have you masturbate outside my brother's door, yeah right." Mikey scoffed.

"Ah you see, as much as you're my best friend, I have blackmail that says different."

"Oh yeah?" Mikey asked, looking dubious but ultimately worried, "What may that be?"

"I saw you buying weed from Pete."

Mikey froze in the spot, completely stopping in his tracks at the sudden news when Frank smiled happily and turned to see his friend's widened eyes.

"You wouldn't."

"Or what?"

"Don't make me cunt punt you, twink.."

"That's rather violent, Michael." Frank put his hands in his back pockets as he watched Mikey regain his normal nonchalant exterior as he continued walking beside Frank, who had yet to stop smiling.

"I'm serious. You shut your cock pocket, Frank."

"You talk so much shit I swear your tongue and your rectum swapped places." Frank muttered as he pulled a piece of gum from his front pocket and popped it in his mouth with a flourish, chewing on it leisurely and enjoying the fruity goodness for the 0.2 seconds that it lasted.

"Frank..."

"Let me stay over tonight or I'll tell on." Frank folded his arms and he heard Mikey sigh loudly, a sign that he had given in.

"Fine. But if I see you looking at my brother's ass I will rip your eyes out and staple them to your nipples."

"I usually like some light choking but I'm down."

"Oh dear God." Mikey's lips pulled down into a disgusted grimace as he looked ahead of them, "I could have died happy not having that in my head."

"Yeah well at least you know the nipple stapling would be consensual." Frank smiled, "But don't worry, I won't check out his ass..."

"Good."

"Especially when his dick is in the same room." Frank muttered under his breath.

"Frank I swear to god-"

"Calm your testes, shaft-licker." Frank snorted as he spat his gum out onto the sidewalk as they continued the trek to Mikey's house.

"I am not a shaft licker."

"I know for a fact that you're broke as shit, so I wanna know how you paid for your weed then."

"I..." Mikey merely pulled his beanie further down on his head and shoved his hands down into the pockets of hs grey coat, "I'm not a shaft-licker."

"Fine, so you're a prison purse sucker."

"Pri- what?"

"Oh yeah." Frank muttered as they turned up the drive of Mikey's house, "You definitely tongue asshole."

"Frank!"

"You're not denying any of this." Frank pointed out as Mikey pulled out his keys and unlocked the gate, "How curious."

"Frank, I swear."

"How did you pay for it?" Frank asked, genuinely curious now, "If you didn't throat his dingus or lick his asshole... Then what, are you on a loan system?"

"Why could he just not give it to me because we're friends?"

"Oh please." Frank snorted as he plopped his backpack at the door and wandered into the kitchen with Mikey, who was beet red now, shrugging off his coat and hanging it folded over the back of a kitchen chair, "You wouldn't accept it and, even more dubious, is Pete wouldn't just hand over his nugs."

"Fine." Mikey sighed, turning to face Frank, "You wanna know?"

"More than anything." Frank grinned as he leaned back against the kitchen counter, resting on his elbows as Mikey pretended to fiddle around in the kitchen with his back to Frank, his head buried in the pantry.

"I happened to have... Possibly... Hooked up with him last week- but I swear to God Frank if you breathe a word, I-"

"I know, I know... Nipples and cunt punches."

"Cunt punts." Mikey corrected as he pulled out a box of Lucky Charms.

"What's the difference?" Frank asked as he reached up into the cabinet above his head for two bowls.

"One's a fist, one's a foot."

"Ooh fisting." Frank grinned as he put the bowls down.

"You worry me sometimes." Mikey replied as he went to the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk, returning as Frank opened the box and began pouring out the cereal.

"So how was it? Wait who bottomed?" Frank looked up from his duties, his eyes wide and fixated as Mikey ignored the surreptitious glances and poured the milk into their bowls.

""I'll tell you if you promise not to tell any of it to Gerard, he'll kill me."

"I swear I won't." Frank said with a firm nod as he grabbed his spoon and stirred his cereal before taking a large mouthful, chewing loudly, "Now thpill."

"Marvelous." Mikey muttered, flicking a piece of Frank's half-chewed cereal that had landed on the table, "Well the deal was that he'd provide the weed if I provided the- uh..."

"Ass." Frank nodded understandingly, "'Course."

"Well yeah."

"And?"

"It was great." Mikey smiled sheepishly and Frank snickered.

"Yeah, Pete's pretty good."

"Wh- you've...?"

"Oh ages ago. He popped my matako cherry." Frank shrugged, "No biggie."

"He was your first?" Mikey asked as he spooned a mouthful of marshmallows into his mouth after having purposefully collected them.

"Yeah, I got annoyed with being a virgin and the whole 'waiting for someone' thing that's shoved down your throat more than cock."

"Lovely analogy." Mikey muttered.

"Haha anal." Frank smiled dreamily.

"Mature."

"But yeah, I asked him to for my birthday and he said it was better than having to spend money on me," Frank shrugged again, "Although he did class it up with a warm can of beer that we shared."

"I didn't get a beer." Mikey pouted.

"You got nugs, Mikey."

"True." Mikey chuckled, "I count it as a win."

~

"Oh hey." Gerard smiled warmly as he walked into their house hours later, making Frank look away eagerly from the television where Mikey was currently high ranking in Need for Speed.

"Hi."

"I'm glad you waited." Gerard stated as he put his bag down on the kitchen table, running a hand through his black windswept hair, "It's as cold as an old hooker out there."

Frank let out a giggle, grinning and watching Gerard who shrugged out of his coat and rolled his sleeves back up, loosening his tie. Frank watched Gerard take a small sip from his Starbucks cup and wander to the fridge, Frank's eyes still fixated on Gerard when he heard Mikey cursing.

He turned to see Mikey crash into a wall right at the end of a race, ending it in last place as the other racers passed the finish line.

"Haha, you suck." Frank jeered as Mikey threw the controller down on the sofa and got up, stalking into the kitchen where he turned, his eyes narrowed at Frank as he pointed a finger at his best friend in warning. Frank merely grinned, picking up the controller as he clicked through the menu of races, deciding on a speed camera race as he lay back against the back of the sofa.

"Ah! Mikey you fu-!" Gerard yelled out, making Frank jump and look back to see Gerard's front covered in coffee and grimacing in pain.

"Shit I'm so sorry!" Mikey yelped as Gerard unbuttoned his waistcoat and his shirt, fumbling with the buttons as he raced to the freezer, pulling the drawer open as he grabbed a packet of frozen veg and pressed it onto his chest, the skin bright red. Gerard let out a sigh of relief, leaning his forehead on the fridge as Mikey stood there, looking sheepish as he cleaned the coffee from the kitchen table with paper towels.

"What happened?" Frank asked, pausing his race as he got up from the sofa, trying his best not to laugh at Gerard's pained breaths.

"I turned to say something and Gerard was closer than I thought and I knocked the cup over onto him.

"Well done." Frank chuckled as Gerard wandered over, still pressing the cold compress to his chest.

"You need to be more careful, Mikey."

"And you need to stop getting frisky with the peas." Mikey retorted and Frank let out a sharp bark of laughter, cackling between the two of them as Gerard looked down at the frozen peas in his hand before he put it back up to his chest, scowling at his younger brother.

""I wouldn't have to have frozen veg feel me up if you weren't an idiot." Gerard muttered as he stalked out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

"Lucky veg." Frank muttered as he picked up the nearby Starbucks cup and tossed it in the trash along with the lid.

"I bet you enjoyed that." Mikey quipped as he bent down to wipe up the coffee on the floor.

"What? The opened shirt God standing in your kitchen? Nah, I didn't even notice..." Frank let out a breathy sign.

"You're so full of shit." Mikey deadpanned, making Frank grin and wander down the hallway, knocking on Gerard's bedroom door despite it being open.

"Yeah?"

"I uh- Are we gonna still go over some work?"

"You up for it?" Gerard asked as he appeared in Frank's view, dressed in an old and holed-up Ramones t-shirt and a pair of old jeans.

"You going somewhere?" Frank asked, gesturing to Gerard's jeans with a small head nod and Gerard looked down and back up.

"Yeah, going out with a friend for a drink later." Gerard smiled and Frank nodded, feeling a pang of jealousy at the thought of someone else spending time with Gerard.

"Oh okay." Frank muttered as he and Gerard walked down the hallway and into the living room where Mikey was now sitting, finishing Frank's race.

"So." Gerard said as he pulled up a chair at the kitchen table, looking expectantly at Frank, who was standing between the sofa where Mikey was and where Gerard was, "What do you need help with."

Mikey let out a small snort at Gerard's question, never looking away from the screen as Frank grabbed his backpack and plopped it down on the table, pulling out his notebook and his textbook.

"Uh..." Frank skimmed through the index of the textbook, biting on his lip, aware of the set of hazel eyes on the top of his head. Frank resisted the massive urge to say he had problems with the reproductive system. He did not in the slightest, thank God.

"Well I guess the thing that got me the most was when you were talking about the heart, y'know?"

Frank cursed himself at the somehow cheesiness of his choice but powered on as Gerard took the textbook and pages through it, "Can do."

"I know the names of the parts- sort of- but y'know functions and all that."

"Right. Get a pen, slick." Gerard smiled and Frank nodded, pulling out a pen as Gerard opened onto a diagram and began explaining, taking his time with Frank, being a lot less brutal than he was with useless students in class.

~

Frank awoke with a start, jumping up with a start from his semi-sleep on the sofa where he had been sitting, his head pressed against Mikey's arm, who was still going strong with his video game.

Mostly because he was hopped up on Red Bull and a joint- which Frank found weird considering it made him incredibly lax and it made Mikey more alert and slightly hyper depending on the strand.

Frank heard Gerard's car pull up and he jumped up rushing to the door and opening it to see Gerard sitting there in the driver's seat. Frank rushed over to the car, tapping on the window. Gerard frown slightly and rolled down the window.

"Yes?" Gerard asked jokingly and Frank grinned.

"Hi."

"Couldn't that have waited until I got inside?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Frank admitted, his heart racing in his chest, beating erratically against his lung and his ribs as he had decided that tonight would be the night he told Gerard how he felt about him come hell, hail or high water.

"Not inside?"

"I'd appreciate it if we didn't have a nosy audience." Frank chuckled, making the older male laugh before he leaned over and unlocked the passenger side door. Frank walked around and climbed in, cringing as his ass could feel cold leather through his boxers- suddenly aware he was in boxers and a t-shirt.

"So?" Gerard asked and Frank looked down at his hands nervously, wringing them as he ran his tongue slowly over his braces for a moment, a frown set in his brows, "Frank?"

"I um... Thinking."

"Why don't we go for a drive then, hmm?" Gerard smiled warmly, "Beats sitting here if you wanna talk, I used to do that with Mikey."

"C- Can do." Frank muttered, cursing at himself internally with the way he became so shy around Gerard, completely nervous.

Gerard smiled warmly, starting the car as he put the car back into gear and reversed from the driveway and drove down the street, the radio softly playing Erasure, "Still thinking, Frank?"

"It's uh..." Frank looked out of the window, feeling ready to projectile vomit all over the dashboard with the way his stomach was churning and knotting up over itself.

"Uh?" Gerard pried again and Frank sighed out, closing his eyes.

"I just- it's not an easy thing to say and saying it might make it worse and now I realise I'm trapped in a moving car oh God." Frank began to panic, his toes curling inwards, his cheeks flushing as he tried not to hyperventilate.

"We can go back?" Gerard offered and Frank shook his head, "We'll go somewhere- I know where to go, it's nice and pretty."

"O- Okay."

"So Frank?"

"Yes?" Frank glanced over at Gerard, who was smirking as they turned off of the main road.

"What do you call the group of pacemaking cells in charge of the heart pumping in rhythm?"

"Oh uh-" Frank frowned, wracking his brain for a moment, "Fuck uh... Is it the sin- sinoatrial node?"

"Well done." Gerard smiled, "They generate a current that travels through what?"

"Oh!" Frank smiled, surprised that he knew the answer, "The at- atrioventricular node."

"Good. Good boy." Gerard smiled as the drove up a winding road lined with trees and wild shrubbery.

"Three layers of the heart are?"

"The epicardium, the endocardium and.... The myocar- cardium."

"See? Not that hard." Gerard commented, making Frank grin and glow with pride slightly, looking out of the window as Gerard pulled up on a small hill, the car overlooking a bit of the town, not too high and unnerving, but still pretty with its twinkly lights, "I used to come up here with my parents when I was young, my mom used to tell me that the lights were fairy lights in a fairy town."

"That's sweet." Frank smiled.

"Now tell me what's up, Frank."

"Promise you won't get mad?" Frank offered up, cringing at himself and at the thought of Gerard's face when Frank finally admits to what he'd been hiding for two years.

"I mean, I'll try my best here." Gerard chuckled, "If you ran over my cat or something I think I'm allowed to be a bit mad."

"I- I didn't!" Frank looked at Gerard in horror, only to see the laughter in his teacher's eyes, "Okay look, Mr. Way I-"

"Gerard..." Gerard interrupted and Frank nodded, blushing slightly as he looked ahead of them at the far off lights of the cars driving and minding their own business, unaware of Frank who was about to spontaneously combust.

"Yes, right." Frank cleared his throat, looking at the two other cars parked far off, noticing a couple who was swimming- no doubt skinny dipping- in the lake nearby, "The thing is. The- uh... I- I- well..."

"Please don't vomit."

"I'm trying not to." Frank admitted, "Look, I've been trying my best to ignore it but for the past two years I- I've kind of grown feelings for you. I know it's wrong and I've tried to out grow them, hell I even slept with someone else to try and move on- somehow it made sense in my head and... "

"Frank..." Gerard sighed and Frank flinched as though Gerard had physically slapped him, looking down as he tried to suck in a breath.

"Please don't sympathise with me like I'm a kid." Frank muttered as he felt his stomach cramp up.

"Maybe I should take you home." Gerard muttered and Frank looked up.

"I- I'm so sorry- I shouldn't have said anything. Fuck-"

"Frank please calm down." Gerard's hands held the bottom of the steering wheel loosely as he looked over at the panicked teenager in the passenger seat, "It's just- I didn't expect this. I didn't ever notice any semblance of ulterior feelings from you. And it's a serious thing."

"I- I know..."

"Is that why you're friends with my brother?"

"God no!" Frank's head shot up in earnest, "I would never do that, I was friend's with Mikey even before I knew he was your brother- I mean he was in my English class for a year before I knew."

"Good." Gerard nodded, "Good."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't." Gerard ran a hand through his hair, "I'm flattered, but I mean- Frank I'm your teacher and... You're what- seventeen?"

"Eighteen soon." Frank shrugged, "Not that it makes a difference now."

"And I'm turning thirty." Gerard nodded and Frank sucked in a breath, looking back down as he fiddled with one of the wires of his braces, "I honestly just feel like this is too huge of a thing to ignore, Frank."

"S- So what then?"

"I don't know." Gerard admitted when he turned in his seat to look at Frank properly, their eyes locking for a moment when Gerard looked away, still turned in his chair, "I don't know how I feel."

"In general or about me?"

"You."

"You don't hate me though?" Frank asked out although he didn't want to, afraid of the answer although Gerard hadn't yelled at him or thrown him out of the car yet- which Frank counted as a plus.

"No, Frank- I don't hate you in the slightest." Gerard smiled slightly, "It's just- the age gap and the fact that I'm your teacher and-"

"Look I'm not expecting anything from you, Gerard, I swear. I just wanted to know- Two years of keeping it aside and after you were so nice to me today- I couldn't help it."

"I have to admit I never really gave you a second glance like that- I mean I will admit you're more attractive than some of the students I teach but I keep myself in a professional head space and after teaching for as long as I have, I kind of zone out to things like that."

"I see." Frank bit on his lip, grimacing as he caught a piece of his lip in one of his brackets, "I get that."

"But I mean, that doesn't mean I don't see how attractive you are Frank, but you're a lot younger than me..."

"Are you even gay, I mean?" Frank looked up, realising he'd never actually given that much of an over thought considering he knew he would never get the chance with his teacher.

"No I'm not." Gerard stated and Frank felt his stomach drop and he looked down, feeling his cheeks warm up as humiliation set in, "I'm not opposed to any gender."

"Oh." Frank smiled, "That's nice."

"What about you?" Gerard smiled back, reaching out slightly to put his hand over Frank's nervously-wrung hands, making the latter look up in surprise at the contact.

"I'm just gay. Despite the time I tried having a girlfriend that's kinda how I figured it out." Frank breathed out and Gerard nodded, looking at their hands before he moved away.

"I- I really can't- It- It doesn't feel right."

"Is it me or..."

"Oh God no, Frank." Gerard looked up earnestly, "It's not you at all, I don't want this to get out and I lose my job and get registered as a sex offender or something like that."

"Oh right." Frank pursed his lips, "Forgot about that last bit."

"Although..." Gerard bit on his lip and Frank looked up with a raised eyebrow, "We- We are alone here I mean, no one's suspected anything and no one patrols the town. I guess I- we could..."

"Could?"

"Just- Don't move." Gerard muttered as he leaned in, looking at Frank for a second before their lips touched, Frank's eyes closing instinctively, his body frozen as his heart suddenly jumped into a heavy pace, his breath hitching in his throat as he gripped his bare thigh. Gerard deepened the kiss, tilting his head to the side.

Frank let out a whisper of a moan as he kissed back, his mind spinning as he tried to comprehend what the fuck was happening, his brain suddenly screaming, alarm bells going off as Gerard's tongue was slowly rubbing against his own, in his mouth with some semblance of confidence. Frank let out a tiny whimper, kissing back with a fervency he hadn't expected from himself.

Gerard pulled away, letting out a small wavering breath, his eyes opening as he looked at Frank, "Well..."

"Wh- What?"

"That was... Well- a lot better than I was expecting." Gerard smiled and Frank felt himself inflate slightly with confidence, a shy smirk on his lips as he watched Gerard frown, obviously thinking things over.

"I- I'm glad."

"Well I think- all things considered.." Gerard looked around for a moment, "I'm in the mood for something salty and twisted right now."

"What, like pretzels?" Frank frowned, earning a laugh.

"No, I meant you." Gerard smirked, making Frank giggle and lean in again, kissing Gerard again, the latter leaning over in his seat, a low exhale of warm breath over Frank's face had him moaning .

Frank pulled Gerard closer, their kiss a sloppy mess of tongue and spit when Gerard pulled away, looking at Frank for a second, eyeing him up and down before he sat in his seat, pushing it as far back as possible in the footwell. Frank watched with curious intrigue at his teacher- of which he was now aware- who pushed the backrest of the chair back only slightly and looked at Frank expectantly

"Interested?" Gerard asked, gesturing to his reclined body that Frank was taking in slowly, nodding profusely when he leaned over, getting over onto his hands and knees and kissing Gerard again, gasping as Gerard bit on his bottom lip, tugging on it.

"H- How are we...?" Frank frowned as he moved back a little.

"Frank, I have to admit, this stop and start thing isn't doing well for my transmission." Gerard admitted, making the teenager cackle out a sudden laugh, grinning apologetically.

"Well then..." Frank sat back on his hands and knees, "Why don't you tell me what you want... Mr. Way."

"O- Oh..." Gerard whispered, not correcting Frank this time as he lay there, his hands unfastening and unzipping his jeans, which Frank was fixated in, watching Gerard's deft fingers make quick work of the button, "And you're gonna do as I say, Iero."

"Yes, sir." Frank nodded, swallowing heavily as he felt the definite semi in his boxers, the heated coil in his stomach, waiting with the heaviest anticipation for Gerard's hands to touch him.

"Good boy." Gerard replied, his voice taking on a low, stern and seductive undertone as he leaned up on his elbows against the backrest, his eyes never moving from Frank, who had yet to look away from Gerard's crotch, "I think I want to see that mouth of yours first."

Frank's gaze travelled up to Gerard's, who was smirking back at him, making Frank's stomach jolt, his fingers twitching as he leaned forward, his fingers digging into the side closest to him of Gerard's chair.

"Open." Gerard whispered and Frank did as he was told, opening his mouth slightly wide, hearing Gerard hum, seemingly satisfied, "I quite like those braces of yours."

Frank bit down on his lip, "Really?"

"Very cute." Gerard muttered, "Now bring your mouth over here."

Frank nodded, leaning over to Gerard, leaning on for a kiss when he grinned, immediately turning away from Gerard's face, faking him out completely as he ran his lips over Gerard's dick, tongue brushing the rough material. Gerard let out a moan, the sound hitting his Frank's ears like a fucking symphony. He sucked in another breath, readjusting as he used a hand to tug at Gerard's pants.

Gerard helped, his hands coming down to push his jeans down to his thighs as Frank gulped, licking his bottom lip as Gerard's hand ran up over his own semi.

Frank watching Gerard stroking himself slowly, taking his time as he worked himself into his full hardness, Frank's hand wrapping around Gerard's own, pumping him as Frank thumbed at Gerard's slit, hearing him grunt, his hips lifting.

Frank leaned forward, his head lowering as he ran his lips over the tip of Gerard's dick, prying the latter's hand away as he sank lower, taking Gerard into his mouth.

"Shit." Gerard groaned out quietly, his hips lifting even more as Frank felt Gerard slide over his tongue, fighting at his own gag reflex as he felt Gerard hit the back of his throat, "Oh God."

Frank let out a small moan, a breath coming out through his nostrils as he slid up, holding the base of Gerard's dick in his hand, lapping slowly at the tip before going back down. Frank felt fingers brush through his hair and he squeezed his eyes shut.

And then he felt it- not Gerard's hand knotted in his hair, the sudden feel of fingertips on his thigh, the touch that had his motions stuttering.

Frank felt Gerard's hand guiding him in a moderate pace, holding his short hair in a grip as Gerard's other hand slid up the back of Frank's thigh, warm palm on cold skin. Frank let out a moan around Gerard's dick at the feel of Gerard's fingers on his ass, stroking and kneading, inadvertently spurring Frank on.

"Good boy." Gerard purred softly, his hand sliding further inwards, making Frank's thighs shake as he tried to semi-concentrate on the slick bitter taste and on the heaviness on his tongue. Frank felt Gerard pull his boxers down around his thighs, making Frank inhale sharply as he felt the elastic around his thighs, falling around his knees.

He felt Gerard's hand move away and he peered sideways up at Gerard, sinking down, taking Gerard in all the way to the base, his eyes locking with Gerard.

Frank felt his pulse racing in his ears, pumping through his body as he maintained his eye contact with Gerard, his head bobbing up and down as Gerard sucked on his two fingers, his other hand still in Frank's hair.

Frank took Gerard in as much as he could with his eyes, drinking in Gerard's head tilted to the side, resting on the head rest, his eyes full-blown, his hair still windswept and messy around his pale face.

Frank turned, closing his eyes as he felt Gerard's hand on his ass, his fingers dragging a slow wet trail over Frank's flesh before they went over Frank's asshole. Frank let out a moan, gasping at the sudden touch, his body clenching as Gerard tightened his grip on Frank's hair, forcing him down.

Frank let out a quiet grunt, moaning as a frown knitted his eyebrows, his entire body focusing on the fact that Gerard's fingers were circling his asshole, and as much as he was trying to relax and not tense up, the soft teasing was making it ten times harder to ease up especially with Gerard's dick in his lips.

Frank's hair was let go off and he pulled off, panting hard when Gerard's fingers pressed in, slowly sliding in. Frank let out a small cry, his hands digging into the chair as he pressed his forehead against Gerard's thigh, his back arching concave instinctively.

"Such a good boy for me, aren't you, Frank?"

"Fuck-" Frank gasped, feeling the knuckles of Gerard's other bent fingers brushing against his ass, his fingers buried deep, pushing Frank's back into more of a dip, his feet curling over one another, "Yes, sir."

Gerard let out another hum, his fingers pulling out, his thumb brushing teasingly over Frank's rim, leaving the teenager almost sobbing, "You want to make me happy, Frank?"

"Y- Yes, sir." Frank gasped, his body physically knack-jumping as Gerard's finger grazed over his prostate.

"You gonna make me come, Frank?"

"Fuck, yeah." Frank gasped, nodding, lifting his head up as Gerard wrapped a hand around his own dick, pumping slowly when Frank brought his mouth closer, groaning as Gerard ran the tip over Frank's lips, coating his mouth in a sticky mess of precome and spit.

The teenager let out a whimper, licking his lips before taking Gerard back into his mouth, pushing Gerard's hand away as he sank his mouth down all the way, groaning at the way Gerard's body reacted, the teacher's nails digging into the seat, the hiss of breath and the lift of his hips.

And Frank was more than aware that he was the cause. Frank picked up the pace he had dropped moments before, bobbing his head up and down, feeling Gerard's fingers moving in and out of him, matching him in perfect sync.

Frank let out a moan around Gerard, feeling the tips of his fingers pressed heavily on his prostate, massaging and driving the teenager yet again to almost tears as he took in a shaky breath through his nose and carried on.

And then Gerard's hand was back in his hair, threading into the short locks and pushing Frank down on him, holding Frank's head down firmly as his hips stirred. Frank relaxed, his own hips pushing back on Gerard's fingers that had yet to stop their own motions, their own perfect speed that had Frank breathless and reeling.

And oh- Frank knew what was happening now, with his head held firm and Gerard's hips that were now moving instead, rutting up into Frank's mouth. And Frank was fucking on cloud nine, moaning as Gerard thrust continuously into his mouth, and Frank's head was pushed down to meet one of Gerard's thrusts- surprising the teenager and he gagged slightly. Frank let out a muffled grunt, groaning as he felt his gag reflex calm- something Gerard's hips did not do. Frank merely relaxed his mouth completely, his ears being satiated with the sounds of Gerard as he fucked his student's mouth with a rougher pace.

And his finger's had yet to falter in motion once- continuing their onslaught on Frank's asshole, each strike against his prostate had the tight coil pulling a notch almost like a cable tie around his inner most internals.

"Fu- uck." Gerard managed through his teeth as Frank scooted closer on his knees, his back still arched, his hand sliding between Gerard's legs slowly, coming up to grasp and cup his balls, hearing Gerard moan loudly at the touch. Frank looked up to the side, looking to see Gerard, his teacher's head tilted back against the head rest, lips parted as he panted, his free hand digging into the armrest on the old door.

Frank let out another moan, surrendering to Gerard's thrusts into his mouth, the salted-bitter taste of precome reaching every inch of his tongue. Frank lay on his arm, propped on his elbow as he twisted the other, reaching back to wrap as much of his hand around his own dick- the sudden touch had him cry out, the sound vibrating through Gerard who let out a strangled moan.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Gerard hissed, out, his hips still and his body tense as he gripped Frank's head forcing him down and pulling up, his hold on Frank was iron as he fucked into the teenager's mouth, "G'na come, Frank- fuck."

Frank merely let out a moan, the frown still set in his brows as he fumbled weakly- stroking his aching erection as Gerard fingers still anchored in his asshole, but still and unmoving- the teacher obviously close to his climax.

Frank rocked himself back and forth on Gerard's fingers as much as he could, thrusting into his hand as Gerard used him, his hand both moving Frank but also touching Frank's face roughly, holding his jaw and giving Frank a light slap on the cheek with the back of his hand- the gesture only making Frank moan and pick up a faster pace that Gerard needed.

Gerard's hand was now on the back of Frank's neck, his nails digging into the skin as Frank ran his tongue over Gerard's dick, hearing Gerard's breath laboured and short when he moaned out, loud and keening, ending in a high pitched whine. Gerard came warm and slick in Frank's mouth, filling the back of his tongue as Frank swallowed, doing his best to keep his body lax considering it was far and few since he had last given head.

Frank could feel Gerard's body spasming beneath him, his hips dropping from their tense lift, falling back against the seat as Frank gasped, pulling off of Gerard's dick with a string of dense spit still connecting them. He licked at his lips, savouring the taste before it would begin to off-turn in his mouth, but his body remained as is, licking slowly at Gerard's softening dick.

Gerard shuddered, his hand tughtening in Frank's hair before he pulled him off, lifting Frank up slightly as the made eye contact. Frank let out a pathetic whimper as Gerard's eyes trailed down to where Frank's hand was still wrapped around his raging hard on.

"I didn't give you permission to touch yourself." Gerard said simply, his voice rough and hoarse- the sound having a dense effect on Frank's hormones.

"I-"

"Let go." Gerard ordered and Frank immediately obeyed, moving his hand away as Gerard pulled his fingers out, the teenager pouting, "That's what you get."

"But I-" Frank was cut off by a glance, silencing him, "Yes, sir."

"Boxers off." Gerard said simply and Frank looked up with wide eyes, scrambling from his knees into the seat, kicking his boxers off into the footwell, sitting bare-assed on the now-warm leather seat.

Gerard sat up in his chair, putting his hand on Frank's leg and pulling it towards him, turning Frank to sit with his back against the passenger's side door. Frank stared at Gerard across from him, swallowing as his other leg remained in the footwell, pressed against the scratchy carpet, legs splayed out, biting down on his lip.

"Fuck, you look so good." Gerard muttered and Frank let out a desperate whimper as Gerard pulled his pants up slowly, leaving them undone, "If you hadn't taken my dick like a good boy, Frank, I wouldn't be so kind about letting you come."

Frank merely whimpered in reply, his mind now completely blank except for noting that his old Minecraft t-shirt was getting really hot and sticky against his body. Frank wiped at his slick bottom lip as Gerard ran a hand under Frank's calf, lifting it up to put Frank's foot against the driver's seat headrest, propping his leg up, sliding the teenager down slightly.

Gerard moved Frank's other leg, lifting it to put it up, hooking Frank's foot in the steering wheel as he slid forward, sidling between Frank's legs, leaning on his knees, towering over Frank with a curled fist in the window. Frank looked up at Gerard and swallowed again, his body shaking, toes curling when Gerard's head dipped down, burying in Frank's neck to suck on his skin. Frank let out a loud gasp, a whining sound as he tilted his head to the side, the feeling of Gerard's lips had goosebumps rising up all over his body.

And Frank's hips instinctively lifted, desperate for touch to his most aching parts- any sort of friction. And Gerard only complied, the feel of Gerard's fingers pressed against Frank's asshole again, pushing into him, leaving Frank's body devoid of oxygen. Frank let out a breathless moan, his knees instinctively wanting to buckle in but he couldn't move, his thighs tensing, his body clenched around Gerard's fingers.

And Frank could only want to sob yet again when Gerard's fingers moved inside of him, giving him the sensative, climax building pleasure he was needing- two years worth of wish and want and he was so close.

"O- Oh God." Frank breathed out, his back arching as Gerard let out a groan, warm breath on Frank's neck as he moved his lips, sucking another dark bite into Frank's olive skin.

"Such a good boy." Gerard crooned, picking up his pace, "So good for me, Frank. Aren't you?"

"Y- Yes, sir."

"Who?" Gerard asked against Frank's ear, lips soft and flush- barely touching as his tongue ran over the shell and down to bite on Frank's lobe.

"G- Good for you..." Frank breathed out, crying out when Gerard's fingers pressed against his prostate, "Fuck- Mr. Way 'm close- please..."

"You gonna come?" Gerard asked as his lips went down again, kissing Frank's neck, his fingers fucking into Frank roughly, leaving the teenager shaking with intense need.

"P- Please..." Frank begged, "Oh fuck please..." Frank's toes curled even tighter and he was hoping he'd come rather than have to go through a sudden foot cramp from how tight his body was holding on.

And it was the soft stroke of Gerard's thumb against Frank's rim that was just too much, his tight, red hot skin feeling as though he were about to burst.

Frank's insides all sudden exploded with an intense wave of shooting sparks, a pleasure that had his head spinning so much it almost hurt. And he came on himself, warm spurts on his stomach and chest and considering he hadn't been touched, it hurt like hell.

But fuck it was worth it, his body grinding on Gerard's fingers as he rode out his excruciating orgasm, feeling Gerard working him through with crooking motions and twists. And Frank's moans died down, his mouth dry as he fell back, wincing as the armrest hit his spine- but he didn't care. He stared up at Gerard- who was looking down at him- and he let out a whimper, grimacing as Gerard slowly and carefully pulled out.

Frank's heart was racing, short shocks of warmth still travelling through his body as his chest heaved.

"So good." Gerard whispered, placing a long kiss to Frank's sweaty forehead before he sat up and gingerly unhooked Frank's foot from the wheel. He reached down, handing Frank his boxers with a short smile.

"Here." he handed Frank a small hand towel, "You might want this."

"Should I ask why you have a towel?" Frank asked as he sat up, wiping himself down before he inspected the car behind him with flushed cheeks that only had partly to do with his orgasm.

"It was Mikey's face towel." Gerard grinned and Frank let out a giggle, throwing it back on the seat when he leaned down, pulling on his boxers and wiggled into them.

He sat back, taking in his first proper breath in what felt like ages and he turned, stopping to see Gerard's eyes on him.

"What?"

"Thinking." Gerard merely replied and Frank bit his lip, turning to draw a fifth-grade crude penis in the window that they had misted up, making Gerard chuckle, "That's beautiful."

"It's my impressionist portrait of Mikey."

"It's definitely accurate." Gerard commented, making Frank grin even more, "Although you're being generous with the girth there, my brother is rather skinny."

Frank let out a cackle, wiping his arm over the fog-dick when he turned to see Gerard again, who was leaning against the door slightly, watching him in the darkness.

"Still thinking?"

"Yeah."

"About?" Frank asked, curious about the way Gerard was looking at him.

"You."

"Oh." Frank blushed and Gerard readjusted, tucking a leg under the other.

"I think..." Gerard began, taking in a long breath, "Well I'm pretty sure you know I have some semblance of feelings for you."

"Because I gave you a blowjob?"

"Well besides the fact that it was a damn good blowjob, no. I'm not like that but being with you- it awoke feelings in me that I wasn't aware of- and that made me somewhat realise that I guess those feelings are for you."

"You're taking ages to tell me you like me." Frank smiled.

"Saying it like that sounds so childish." Gerard admitted, "I don't want this to be something childish, I actually mean it, Frank."

"Really?" Frank looked up in genuine surprise, only half expecting Gerard to be serious.

"Yes really." Gerard replied, "But the thing is- I can't do this yet."

"Us?" Frank offered up, getting the nod he had expected.

"I'm sorry, Frank. There's too much at stake here for me to be so frivolous, as much as I really will and have grown to... Like... You."

"I get it."

"But as soon as you're finished with school... If yous still feel the same, we can give this an actual try, okay?"

"Okay." Frank offered up half a smile, "But..."

"But?" Gerard looked over at Frank from his fixed gaze at the speedometer.

"What about when I'm at yours, like if I sleep over at Mikey's or I just come over..."

"That's different, you're visiting a friend- a friend who doesn't have to know, might I add."

"Are you mad?" Frank scoffed, "He threatened to cunt punt me and staple my eyeballs to my nipples if I so much as glanced at your ass."

"He's a peach, isn't he?" Gerard sighed sarcastically, making Frank laugh softly, "But when you're there it is different and when he's not around or when he's asleep we can, y'know..."

"Fuck?"

Gerard looked up, startled, making Frank grin, "I was going with 'be couple-y', you pervert."

"Oh." Frank snickered, look down at his hands in his lap.

"But essentially... Yes."


	9. From Afar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is an Omega and all cranky because he's so close to his heat cycle and he notices a platinum-haired man who watches and draws him from afar. But after a coffee date gone awry, Frank's desperate for an Alpha and all by himself but not for long.

orange mohawk bullets!frank and blackparade!gerard

From Afar

Frank had noticed him for the fifth time now, noticed the older man at the park sitting under the trees with his platinum hair and his layers of clothing. Of course the layers were deemed necessary considering it had just started getting colder, the Autumn definitely making itself known.

Frank was sitting with his two friends at the park like he did every day, the same spot at one of the donated benches. And the man a yard or so away, bundled up in a long striped scarf and a coat over his exceptionally ripped jeans and boots.

And the sunglasses.

He always wore sunglasses.

Frank would glance every now and again at the stranger every day to see him curled up under a tree and sketching, drinking coffee as he drew in his sketch book.

But it was the constant looking in Frank's direction that was starting to the irk the young Omega. Frank just wanted to spend time with his friends after college and bullshit around, not have to sit and be self conscious about the older man observing him from afar like a stalker.

And today was the last straw.

Frank was already emotional as it were, knowing full well he was a day or two away from his heat cycle and this guy was pushing his damn buttons.

"The fuck." Frank snarled under his breath.

"And now?" Jamia asked, looking up at Frank from her copy of Hamlet, biting on the straw of her Cran-Apple juice box.

"This dude..." Frank sucked in a breath, trying not to draw too much attention to the man in question from over his own sunglasses- wearing the Aviators as to not draw attention to his eyes.

He hated that his- and other Omega's- eyes change colour when nearing their heat cycles. He'd never hear the end of it with his friends. Thank God he had decided to use his scent blockers a week before.

He only had enough until yesterday and he was hoping it would last until he had to leave.

"What dude?" Ryan asked, piping up from his perch on the bench, mid-way through taking a selfie, "Is he cute?"

"He's working on my last nerve." Frank scowled and he watched Ryan take his selfie, smiling as he continued on his phone, "Who are you snapping for?"

"Bren wanted to see my new haircut." Ryan grinned, flicking a piece of his straightened fringe from his eyes.

"How is the forehead glory?" Frank asked as he grabbed an apple from his backpack and took a massive bite, chewing ungraciously.

"He's got a new job," Ryan mumbled around his candyfloss chapstick, pouting slightly before he looked at Frank, "He works part time at a waterpark."

"Oh." Frank smiled, "That's great, I mean- Oh for god sake."

"Frank ignore him." Jamia smiled slightly, "Maybe he's got a little crush."

"Then you tell him to bugger off." Frank glanced over to see the platinum piss-head looking in his direction, legs up on the bench with a sketchpad on his thighs.

"I think it's cute, what's the harm in his doodling your face. I'd take it as a compliment." Ryan added in and Frank scowled bitterly, "Just because you call yourself punk doesn't mean you have to be a douchebag to everyone."

"I'm not!" Frank yelped back, looking between the two of them, "I'm nice!" he caught Jamia's expression, "I am!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Omega." Jamia grinned and Frank went pink and looked down at his lap, muttering bitterly to himself.

"Yeah, why are you being so ornery today? You're usually so nice despite your outward appearance. Finally living up to social expectation, are we?" Ryan asked and Frank remained silent, feeling a slight gleam of sweat over his skin that was supposed to come the day before his heat.

"You getting your period, Francine?" Jamia giggled and Frank's ears went pink as he bit into his apple, chewing disdainfully on the bright red-skinned fruit, wiping a bead of juice that was falling from the corner of his mouth.

"Fuck off." Frank managed around his mouthful when they both stopped what they were doing, Jamia looking up from her book and Ryan looking up from his daily planner.

"Hang on..." Jamia scooted closer, "Let me see your eyes."

"No, don't be stupid." Frank leaned back from her, out of her reach as Ryan slid closer, a grin on his face.

"C'mon gimme the glasses, you premenstrual wolf." Jamia grinned.

"I said no! Let me-" And Ryan moved in a flash, reflexes faster than Frank's what with the Omega's body being deterred by it's inner workings.

"Oh my god." Jamia brought a hand up to her mouth, the grin behind it bigger than necessary as Ryan stared at Frank, "Your eyes are almost black, Frank."

"Fuck off." he spat bitterly and got up, taking his glasses from Ryan, "I told you to let off."

"You're going on heat," Ryan was dumbfounded, "We were only kidding- how do you hide-?"

"I got scent blockers." Frank shrugged.

"But those are only for special cases..." Ryan frowned and Jamia nodded.

"Helps when your uncle works in pharmaceuticals." Frank picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, "Now thanks for making it public."

"I'm so sorry, Frankie..." Jamia looked up at Frank, biting on her lip, "If you want- I can find you some hot beefcake to take your troubles away."

Frank pulled a face as the two of them burst into fits of laughter, cackling like children as Frank felt his cheeks warm up, a snarl ripping through his chest as he angrily stormed off from them.

"Bunch of fucking children." Frank growled to himself when he turned to see his admirer looking at him, "What?!" he snapped angrily, stalking passed him angrily.

He was completely humiliated. Not only did he hate when he was being made fun of, but now it was by his friends. And it was about something he hated.

He had only had his heat twice, once when he had hit puberty at fourteen- a small wave of heat that ended in a long weekend of masturbation- and the second was when he turned sixteen and had finally discovered sex toys and lube and one desperate attempt at trying to work off Ryan on a blowjob.

One hell of a good blowjob that they kept as their own secret. Frank had promised to return the favour but then Ryan landed a boyfriend and they nixed it.

Frank continued walking through the park when he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, the close proximity of someone behind him. Frank froze midstep, sucking in a breath when he turned on his heel and looked up.

He was met with his own reflection staring back at him in a pair of dark black sunglasses. Frank looked up at the guy, his hair even whiter up close, a small smirk on his lips.

"What do you want?" Frank spat.

"Here." he held out his hand, "Gerard."

"Good to know." Frank didn't shake back, "What is it?"

"You're angry." Gerard said simply and Frank scowled, the wind taking in a breeze when he caught a breath of Gerard.

An Alpha.

How did he miss that?

Was Gerard that far away from him- was that on purpose? Did he know Frank was an Omega?

Frank's mind was racing with a sudden flurry of questions that had him completely confused and brazenly off-guard.

"Wh- What?" Frank frowned, completely derailed as he forgot Gerard's statement.

"Why are you so angry?"

"I uh..." Frank looked down, "My friends are dickbags."

"Why?"

"They just are." Frank muttered, "And you."

"Me?"

"Why do I see you here every day for a week staring at me all the time." Frank asked outright, watching Gerard's lips purse as he tried to hide a smirk.

"Because I'm an artist." Gerard said simply, pulling his sketchpad out from under his coat, "I draw things that hold my interest."

"Did you draw me?" Frank asked with an annoyed grunt.

"If I said yes, will you let me buy you coffee?" Gerard asked smoothly, taking the teenager by surprise yet again.

"I- Uh..." Frank toed the ground, mulling it over, "Fuck it, yeah okay. Free coffee is good coffee."

Gerard smirked as he turned, walking with Frank out of the park, "You have yet to tell me your name, cub."

"C- I am not a-" Frank was about to yell, to kick and shove at this brazened Alpha when he noted the wild amusement in Gerard's face even with his eyes hidden by glasses, "I am not a cub."

"Oh I can see that." Gerard replied simply, "I dig your hairstyle."

"I..." Frank reached up to touch his orange mohawk, blushing again, "Your hair is pretty cool too, it's uh- bright."

"It is." Gerard smiled, "It was this colour at birth, out of interest sake- and it didn't change."

"Oh?" Frank took another glance up at Gerard's hair, noting it was almost completely white, "That's really awesome, not gonna lie."

"Are you naturally orange?" Gerard gestured to Frank's hair and the latter let out a small chuckle, holding onto the straps of his backpack.

"Nah." Frank shrugged, "Got boring old brown hair. Boring old brown fur."

"Brown is never boring." Gerard half interrupted and Frank scowled.

"It is when everyone has brown." Frank looked down at the ground, "It's such a boring colour."

""First off- from an artist's point of view there are seventeen different shades of brown in total and all of those specific shades have their own lights and darks to them. There are more shades of brown than there are of white like mine."

"What about black?" Frank offered up, feeling smug, "Black has a ton of different shades."

"Be that as it may," Gerard opened the door to a coffee shop and ushered Frank in, "For hair- which is what we're discussing- there are about five or so different shades. Now tell me- when you go to the drugstore and see all of those boxes of hair dye, what's the main colour you see?"

"Brown..." Frank looked down as he slid into a booth, sitting on faux red leather.

"Well there we go." Gerard slid in across from him, "Don't hate on brown hair, each shade is completely different to the other even if it looks like everyone else and their mother has what you do."

"Thanks..." Frank muttered, looking down at a menu that was slid in front of him, biting on his lip.

"What would you like?" Gerard asked with a smile and Frank shrugged.

"Black coffee is good."

"That's rather boring." Gerard chuckled.

"I'm lactose intolerant." Frank bit his lip, "Can't have much because I also hate soy milk."

"Alright, black coffee it is." Gerard smiled, "Would it be okay if I have something with milk in it?"

"Wh- I- Of course..." Frank frowned, "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well I'm just being considerate, Frank. It's conciliatory." Gerard smiled politely.

"Quite a mouth on you." Frank said simply and Gerard took of his sunglasses with a smirk, a diabolical smirk that had Frank's stomach clench.

Not to mention his eyes.

They were hazel, but they were the brightest hazel Frank had ever seen, they seemed to almost be sparkling with electricity.

Alpha eyes.

Frank looked away and down at his menu, looking at it out of curiosity and pure self-control. He hated being alone with an Alpha and couldn't understand why he had gone and done this to himself. Damn his hormones.

"So Frank," Gerard began when a waitress came over, standing nearby their table in a cliche red diner dress, her blonde hair piled into a bun on top of her head, red lips matching the uniform.

"Hi my name is Lindsey and I'll be your waitress this afternoon," She smiled happily, "What can I get you two?"

"I'll just have a black coffee." Frank said simply, handing her his menu as she scribbled down his order.

"I'll have a latte and a blueberry muffin." Gerard offered her a charming smile as he gave the menu back, turning to face Frank when she walked off, "As I was saying."

"Yeah?"

"Your name is Frank." Gerard began, "What else am I allowed to know?"

"Well I'm a dude." Frank shrugged, biting on his lip.

"So you use male pronouns then?" Gerard asked curiously and Frank nodded, making the latter smile, "Alright."

"I- uh... You're an Alpha?" Frank decided to switch topics then, trying his best not to let anything about himself slip.

"I am." Gerard nodded, eyeing Frank, "I suppose it's obvious. I can't quite place you," Gerard managed to turn it back onto Frank, "Why?"

"I use scent blockers," Frank began, deciding on a lie, "I have uh- a condition."

"Oh- I'm so sorry." Gerard pursed his lips, "I didn't mean to bring it up like that."

"It's okay." Frank scratched awkwardly behind his ear, "But I'm a Beta."

"Oh." Gerard smiled as their coffees were set down in front of him, "Are you in school?"

"College." Frank corrected, "I'm a music major."

"I was an art major." Gerard commented as he stirred sugar into his coffee, "How old are you, if I may?"

"I'm twenty one." Frank replied with a nod and Gerard couldn't help but smirk, making the latter frown, "And you?"

"I'm thirty."

"Whoa..." Frank muttered softly as he lifted his cup to his face when he froze, his entire stomach curling into a massive knot.

"Are you okay?"

Frank was still, feeling a heavy tingling under his skin as though he had passed under an icy aircon, the hair on his arms and neck standing up, "I- uh... Um- what?"

"Are you okay?" Gerard repeated and Frank felt the heat in his stomach increase painfully and his hands start to shake when he set his coffee cup back down.

Ah shit.

Not now.

Why now.

"I- I have to um..." Frank got out of the booth, his knees quaking as he held a hand over his nose, trying to breathe through his mouth and not take in any scent around him especially the puzzled looking Alpha in front of him, "I- Bye."

"Frank?" Gerard asked as Frank backed away and turned, running out of the diner, launching a waitress sideways as he ran out and down the street, shedding his hoodie as he ran home, his body fluctuating in a vast array of hormones and heat and excruciating pain.

Frank carried on running down the street and passed the park, ignoring the sweat that was layered to his skin- half from his intense pacing and half from the sudden onset of heat he hadn't anticipated so quickly.

Frank finally made it home, running into his house and slamming the door shut, leaning up against it as he breathed heavily, a low moan coming from his throat. He pulled off his t-shirt, locking the door as a wave of heat went through his body, his thighs shaking.

He managed to make it through the hallway, stripping down one item of clothing at a time until he was in nothing but a confused frown and a couple piercings.

He lay on his bed, arms outstretched on his stomach as he panted, his heart hammering in his chest. He closed his eyes, letting out a whimper as the coils of heat continued to tighten in his stomach to almost unbearable.

And he'd have to do something about it.

~

Frank was laying draped over his sofa, debauched but still needy and sweaty and in total body-convulsing agony.

He could feel the sweat still running over his skin in rivulets as though he had been running a marathon for hours. But he hadn't.

Unless that marathon consisted of two bottles of lube, half a dozen different sex toys and a room full of frustrated teenager trying to get himself off.

And now it was nighttime and Frank was dreading it, fully aware that the moon would make his heat cycles come on quicker than they had during the day, the lunar visibility touching his inner Omega like a drop of water on a parched man's tongue. Just a taste to make it worse for something he couldn't have.

Oh, what he couldn't have.

Frank let out a groan, bringing the bottle of beer up to his lips and taking a sip, a long and heady sip- hoping that the amber liquid would dull his senses and in doing so somehow dull the ache.

He stared at the television despite having no idea what he was watching, his eyes having unfocused ages ago and he was just too damn lazy to try and refocus them for the mere sake of television.

Frank set the bottle down on the end table nearby, blinking heavily for a moment when there was a soft knocking on the door that had him jump. He looked at the wooden threshold for a moment and realised he was naked.

"Ah crap." he muttered softly and got up, "One sec!" he yelled out for he made his way quickly into the bathroom and grabbed his bathrobe, wrapping it around himself and tying it at his side before he opened the door, keeping it on the security chain.

He looked out into the darkness to see-

"Gerard?" Frank asked out, a sudden wave of heavy Alpha knocking him for a six, the dense smell of fresh citrus swirling its way through Frank underlying the smell of coffee and cigarettes.

"Hi." Gerard smiled, "I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine." Frank cleared his throat, folding his arms over his chest, "H- How did you...?"

"You left this at the diner." Gerard held up Frank's backpack, your name and address was on the tag in the front."

"Oh..." Frank grimaced, "I completely forgot..."

"I just wanted to return it." Gerard smiled.

"Thanks..." Frank closed the door, unlocking the chain before he opened the door and took his bag from Gerard, when Gerard's hand was on his, making him pause.

"Frank?" Gerard asked out, his voice lower and slow, almost in a warning that had Frank's whole body on tense alert to the Alpha who was staring down at him, eyes flashing with bright green and amber electric.

"Y- Yeah?" Frank swallowed, looking away as his inner Omega all but rolled over and begged.

Gerard stared at Frank, looking down at him for what felt like an eternity, his hand on the doorframe as the other kept Frank in place with a simple touch, "How are you?"

"I..." Frank frowned, "Ah shit..."

Frank felt like an idiot now, realising that as soon as he had opened the door, he had let out every single ounce of heated scent and of course Gerard had smelled it.

Probably before then, probably the moment he set foot on Gerard's doorstep. And now here they were, with Alpha staring down at Omega, and now that Frank had realised it- there was a sudden tension that neither wanted to address.

"Should I go?" Gerard asked, his voice in almost a whisper, sounding somewhat strained as he let go of Frank's hand slowly.

"I wish you wouldn't..." Frank replied, somewhat surprised with what suddenly came out of his mouth, his own throat cracking as he met Gerard's gaze a second time.

"You..." Gerard took a step closer, stepping into the house as Frank stumbled back, his whole body yearning to just melt right into the Alpha in front of him, "You don't want me to go?"

Frank shook his head slowly, intimidated and wholly aroused as he held his arms tightly around his chest as he took more steps back, watching as Gerard smoothly and casually kicked the door closed behind him and shed himself of his coat and his jacket, laying them on the counter when his sideways glance landed on Frank.

The Omega was sweating and trembling, heat coming off of him in waves, his robe getting too hot, sticking to his already fired up skin. He could feel his legs shaking still and he tried his best to keep his cool under the definite burning gaze of the looming Alpha he had imploringly welcomed into his house.

"I- I..." Frank began when he was cut off by Gerard, who had merely crossed the distance between them in two strides, his boot-clad feet somehow silent as he stalked his trembling prey.

"Shush-shush..." Gerard crooned softly, a finger against Frank's mouth, the pad of his index trailed over the Omega's bottom lip for a second before tugging on it and letting go, "Now...." Gerard trailed off, "I'm gonna take care of you."

"Fuck..." Frank muttered softly as Gerard's finger caressed the latter's cheek.

"You want that, hmm?"

Frank nodded dumbly, his lips parted as he let out a small whimper, leaning into the touch. Another wave of heat running from the bottom pit of his stomach and out into his body, tingling through his extremities like warm needles.

"Show me." Gerard whispered, "Where."

"Wh- Where...?" Frank asked out and Gerard smirked, his hands trailing up over the collar of Frank's robe and back down to the simple tied bow at his waist. Gerard looked down for a moment and back up at Frank as he untied the bow, letting the robe fall open.

Frank sucked in a breath f relief, the open robe letting every trapped runnel and rindle of heat expelling, exposing Frank's heated skin to the cool air around him. And then he realised he was naked and Gerard was looking at him, staring at him, taking in every inch from his turned-in toes to his buckled knees and his trembling thighs that were running with excretions of perspiration and his own heat, his dick half hard and aching, his stomach in knots and his chest rising and falling in small pants. His throat exposed as his head tilted to the side, his bottom lip tucked between his teeth, his orange hair dishevelled and his arms hanging limply at his sides as the robe fell from his one shoulder.

Gerard sucked in a breath, a long and heady breath that had Frank whimper softly. Gerard put his hand on Frank's shoulder, running his fingertips over Frank's exposed skin before bringing them up to his mouth, his tongue gliding slowly over the pads, tasting and savouring the piquancy of the Omega.

"Now..." Gerard whispered, his voice still firm and astringent as he pushed Frank up against the counter, their lower halves pushed close, "Why don't we take it slow huh? Why don't we have a little bit of dinner first?"

"S- Sounds good..." Frank swallowed, "And how do you wanna finish?"

Gerard leaned in, his face inches from Frank's, "Simultaneously."

Frank froze, glancing up to see a somewhat amused smirk on Gerard's face, the Omega's cheeks warming up as he realised what Gerard had meant, "O- Oh..."

"Good..." Gerard replied, "Now about that dinner."

"I- I change my mind..." Frank swallowed, "Dinner later."

"Are you telling me?" Gerard asked harshly, a low snarl in his voice that had Frank shrink down and look away.

"N- No, I-" Frank felt his heartbeat speed up in his ears, "No."

"Good." Gerard straightened up, "But you're right."

"I am?" Frank's eyes widened as Gerard took him by the wrist and tugged at him, pulling the Omega from the counter.

"Show me."

Frank lifted a hand, pointing to the door on the right at the end of the passageway when Gerard looked over and pulled Frank down the hall and into the bedroom. Gerard looked in for a moment at the disorganised chaos and miasma of self-sex that had been thrown around the room and back at the Omega with a lip between his teeth.

"I- I can..." Frank began, the colour rising in his cheeks as he realised that he had just led Gerard to his own personal hell- so to speak. His own darkened cave where he had tried to ease the ache and satiate the burning need that he so hated.

"You want to try and explain?"

"I have none." Frank muttered softly, hearing a soft chuckle from the Alpha, a rough and throaty sound, almost a growl.

"Oh I think you do." Gerard turned to Frank, his hands on the Omega's shoulders as he slid the robe from his body, letting the navy drapery fall to the carpet, "You have an explanation, it's pouring from your skin, it's taunting me."

"I- I-..." Frank felt more colour spread into his cheeks, each word that the Alpha said would make him ache inside, would make his lower stomach ignite all over again, would make his inner Omega submit.

Gerard took Frank in his hands, pulling him close before he picked him up, hands pressed firmly against the back of Frank's thighs. Frank automatically wrapped his legs around Gerard, sucking in a breath as his toes curled, his body tense as he tried not to think about falling. Gerard, however, seemed to be carrying him with ease, the overbearing strength of an Alpha coming in useful in times like this.

Gerard dumped Frank onto the bed, smirking as he began undressing himself, pulling off his plain t-shirt, dropping it on the floor before he took off his shoes and his socks. And Frank's gaze never wavered, following Gerard's hands as he unfastened his jeans and kicked them off.

Frank let out a small whimper, feeling another wave of tolidity pulsate off of him, his body shuddering as he watched Gerard inhale slowly and step closer. Frank could feel every ounce of the saturated heat between his thighs, his body clenching as he crawled back, head up against the headboard, fingers curled in the sheets.

Gerard merely discarded his jeans, climbing onto the end of the bed in one stride when he grabbed Frank's ankles and pulled him down. Frank craned his neck to see Gerard crawling up between his thighs, his movements sinuous and undulating as he leaned over the Omega, his arms holding him up, hands on either side of Frank's head.

The Alpha let out a low growl, a permeating and perverse snarl as he bared his teeth like the hungered wolf hidden under his flesh. Frank swallowed hard, his hands coming up to caress the taut muscles of Gerard's arms on either side of him before they went down Gerard's back, gripping the tight elastic of Gerard's boxers.

Gerard lifted his hips, hovering above Frank as the latter slowly worked Gerard's boxers down, using his foot to pry them down to Gerard's ankles where they were kicked off and discarded immediately.

"Fuck.." Frank moaned desperately, his body choosing that moment to convulse with another brutal wave of boiling temperature, the ache resonating in his dick, making it harder- if it were at all possible.

"So needy." Gerard murmured as he sat up on his knees, looking down at Frank, who was panting heavily, his mouth dripping with saliva, "And just for me."

"Shit- please..." Frank pleaded, his hips lifting in hopes that Gerard would stop his incessant verbal teasing and just fuck him, just take away the carnal pounding in his very essence, right down to the core where his inner wolf panted and preened with sheer insistence.

"That's what I like to hear." Gerard crooned as he dipped down, his lips latching onto Frank's neck, his teeth scraping over the pulsating jugular as his artist fingers made their way down Frank's side to his thigh, lifting it to wrap Frank's leg around him- the other joining almost instantly with Frank's ankles locking up, his legs wrapped around Gerard like a vice.

Gerard ran his tongue over Frank's skin slowly, tasting his scent in it's purest form at it's highest concentration, a taste that seemed to linger on his tongue as he pulled away, licking his lip slowly. He reached between them, his knuckles grazing the underside of Frank's erection, making the Omega cry out in a low howl, his body all but gasping at the new touch. Gerard's arm twisted as Frank's eyes scrunched closed, all he could do was picture Gerard on top of him, touching himself, his fingers wrapped around-

"Fuck!" Frank moaned out as he was pulled out of his fantasy by a new sensation, the feeling of those fingers buried knuckle deep inside of him, slicked up and slanted as Frank lifted his hips up. Frank glanced up to see Gerard looking back at him, his eyes sparkling bright yellow in the dark like a wolf in hunt.

Frank shuddered out a breath at the intensity of Gerard's stare, a feral whine leaving his chest as Gerard's fingers slid out and back in, crooking around and back, the motion striking hot like a match in his stomach, a loud cry escaping Frank's lips as his back arched, head submerged in the pillow.

"Shit-" Frank panted, his hands fisted in the sheets, bundled up as the frustration in his body hit a new level of torment.

"You smell so good..." Gerard whispered, his tongue trailing over Frank's collarbone and back up over his neck to his ear, teeth clinking as he bit down on Frank's ear lobe, tracing over the steel gauge.

"Please..." Frank all but dry-sobbed, his teeth clenching along with the rest of his body as Gerard's two fingers slowly- deliberately- slid in and out, "Fuck."

"What?" Gerard asked out in a rough whisper, every letter seemingly crisp as his teeth ran over Frank's ear.

"I- I can't..." Frank groaned out and Gerard's fingers turned again, throwing the Omega into another fit of heated tendrils that snaked around his bones, tightening the coil rather than loosening the knots.

Gerard let out a small hum- making it clear that he enjoyed the response Frank had offered up, the Alpha slowly removing his fingers, watching Frank frown at the loss as the Omega continued to pant, his head to the side, staring out of the nearby window at the moon, his eyes caught in a haze of lust as the bright lunar haze wrapped itself around his inner wolf.

Frank instinctively lifted his hips as Gerard sat up, their bodies close when Frank felt Gerard pressed against him, the blunt burn against his asshole tore his gaze from the window and to the Alpha, who was holding the inside of Frank's thighs, keeping his body exposed.

Frank swallowed when Gerard pushed in, a heavy gasp leaving Frank's lips as his body lifted, his claws kneading into the sheets, ripping at the fabric as though it were the softest of paper.

Frank's head was spinning then, his whole lifeblood focused on just how damn good it felt to have the Alpha buried deep inside of him. Frank didn't even open his eyes, he couldn't, he felt punch-drunk and completely at the mercy of his inner wolf that was yearning and whimpering. As was he.

He reached up, pulling Gerard down against him, moaning at the movement it had caused, his nails digging into Gerard's back as the latter's hips picked up their pace, thrusting into Frank roughly.

Frank could hear Gerard snarling in his ear, the dominating and intimidating sound barrelling through his veins like a freight train, magnifying every single tug and touch, adding to the throb in his stomach.

"F- Faster, please..." Frank begged, his nails raking down Gerard's back, feeling the Alpha only oblige and speed up, their bodies in a rapid sync-like wave. Gerard sat up, his hand tucking under Frank's thigh to unlock it from around his hip when he lifted it up, holding Frank's legs up before they locked ankles around the Alpha's neck.

Frank let out a cry, the angle changing drastically, a dull and intense consistent pressure on his prostate had him preening like a bitch. Frank dug his nails into Gerard's bicep as the Alpha put a hand on the headboard, still leaning over Frank as he gathered up the same swift celerity he had before, slamming into the Omega over and over.

Frank could hear a hard cracking above him and for a moment he glanced up to see Gerard's feral claws digging into the wood of his headboard, chipping and cracking the grain as though it were made of the softest oasis foam.

Frank cried out as felt a new stretch in his body, a brand new twine of pleasure that stretched him out even further. He let out a small grunt, his hips rutting in motion with the Alpha, who had his eyes closed, mouth agape and teeth clenched and gritted, and dug his fingers into Gerard's shoulder.

"Fuck." Gerard spat out, his body taut and tense as he slumped one of Frank's legs into the dip of his elbow, his gaze dropping down and Frank knew he was watching, his eyes fixated on where their bodies were now physically connected.

"Fuck." Frank moaned out, his voice cracking, his mouth dry as his hand made it's way into Gerard's hair, tugging on it as he felt Gerard completely knotted inside of him, the ardent pull made him want to weep.

Gerard merely nodded as though he knew- of course he knew- just how good it felt, just how damn good it was for the Omega to be so full and knotted and finally been given the physical vindication his body craved.

And it was good. So, so good.

Frank let out a small whine, Gerard's mouth finally on his in a rough and chaste kiss as he sped up with pure animal lust on his very core, both males rearing up to climax.

"Shit- d- don't stop." Frank panted, his head tilted to the side when Gerard stopped tugging so lewdly on his bottom lip, "Fuck."

Gerard let out a soft grunt, burying his head on Frank's neck when he dropped the Omega's legs and sat back, his arms wrapped tightly around Frank, keeping them close when he sat back. His motions so flexuous that Frank didn't even notice he was now straddling the Alpha, who was keeping himself up with his slim but powerful arms.

Frank looked down at Gerard, who licked softly at his bottom lip, when Frank knotted his fingers in Gerard's hair, steadying himself as he slid down completely on Gerard, crying out at the deepened weight inside of his body.

"Go." Gerard whispered, his voice rough and guttural, the sound had Frank doing exactly that, lifting himself up before sliding back down, gasping and frowning to himself as his hips moved on their own, following instinct, "Shit."

"Oh god." Frank managed under his breath, his knees digging into the mattress as he sped up, a hand slipping down to grip Gerard's shoulder, small and high pitched noises falling from Frank's lips as he pushed himself closer and closer.

Gerard sat up properly, his feet pressed against the headboard as leverage as he wrapped a hand around Frank's dick, stroking him roughly. The sudden touch had Frank jerking up in surprise, howling as he bounced quickly, his body tensed with sweat rolling over his inked skin.

"Shit- fuck." Frank hissed out again, "I- I'm g'na come." Frank moaned softly, his head hanging tilted as Gerard sucked on the base of his throat.

The Alpha let out a growl against Frank's skin, wrapping an arm around the Omega, holding him steady as he shook, riding jagged and devoid of any rhythm as any semblance of human left them, pure animal nature entwining around them like smoking vines.

Frank was on the verge now, grinding himself down on Gerard's dick, mewling at the indulgent pain of Gerard knot pushing against his asshole. And it was one last stroke over Frank's dick that had him tipping over with a blissful howl, coming in Gerard's hand as he rode on the Alpha, exquisite unravelling knots letting his body swim in it's glow.

And it was then when a sudden and agonising burst overthrew his orgasm, a brilliant and whitening pain shaking his core erupting from the base of his neck. Frank let out a loud yowl, his head tilted to the side as he finally submitted to the Alpha, panting as his inner Omega panted and clawed at itself.

Frank could feel Gerard trembling beneath him, his body covered in it's own perspiration as well as Frank's own. Gerard finally moved away, his head hanging back on his shoulders as blood trickled from his mouth and Frank's shoulder. Frank raised a hand, touching the massive bite mark in his own flesh and shuddered at the sensitive agony akin to nothing he had felt before.

He let out a whimper, looking down at the Alpha, who licked his lip softly, his arms still trembling from his post-coital lax.

Frank swallowed softly, looking down at the blood on his fingertips before he stuck them into his mouth slowly, sucking at the copper taste, eyeing Gerard who merely raised an eyebrow.

Frank felt a different kind of blush taint his cheeks and he let his hand go, dropping it at his side as Gerard lowered himself down flat onto the bed. Frank sat there, still attached to the Alpha, staring down at him.

"I never noticed your eyes before." Gerard whispered, "They're hazel."

"Wh-?" Frank frowned, "Oh... Yeah. They were black when we met, weren't they?"

"They were." Gerard replied softly and Frank nodded, looking down at himself awkwardly, biting on his lip, unsure what to say.

"Hey, Gerard?" Frank then looked up.

"Yes?"

"Were you drawing me?"

"When?" Gerard frowned, "I mean I've kind've been busy here..."

"No no." Frank grinned, chuckling slightly, "Dumb ass. I meant earlier. Before. At the park."

"Oh." Gerard smiled serenely, "Yes I was. I drew you a lot."

"Why?" Frank frowned.

"I liked your face, and you intrigued me." Gerard ran his knuckles over Frank's cheek in an overly affectionate gesture that had Frank blush yet again.

"So you drew me..." Frank frowned, nodding to himself.

"More than once." Gerard admitted and Frank looked up in surprise- but not surprise really.

"Oh? Can- I mean- Can I see what you drew?"

"Of course." Gerard smiled, "When I'm able to move of course." Gerard then grinned, a devilish grin that made Frank smile back, finding Gerard's smile almost contagious considering he had no idea why he was returning it.

"Yeah, obviously." Frank adjusted on his knees, "What is this?" Frank then frowned, running his hands over some raised marks on Gerard's chest.

"Claw scars." Gerard replied with a shrug, "I didn't get to be Alpha without fights in my life."

"I suppose..." Frank ran his hand over it again, slower this time, when his eyes met Gerard's, "I have another question."

"Go for it."

"Why did you draw me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Just... All the way on the other side of the field, stalking and watching me."

"I'm an Alpha, Frank. I stalk and watch my prey before I pounce, I observe for weakness and strike when they are injured."

"I wasn't injured." Frank shot back indignantly.

"Physically no, besides the fact that you were about to go on heat- that part I didn't know off hand, but emotionally you were injured. Your friends had hurt you, you were upset and I felt that then was the time to strike. So I did."

"That's..." Frank frowned, unsure of what to say, "You wanted in my pants then already."

"I liked you, Frank. And when you ran off I thought I did something. And then I saw your bag and I seized my chance. I didn't necessarily want in your pants until you opened the door."

"I-" Frank went red, "I'm glad you did."

"I can see that." Gerard smirked and Frank couldn't help the grin that spread over his face and he looked away when Gerard's hand was on his face, turning him back until their gaze met a second time, "I like your eyes."

"I like your eyes too." Frank whispered, a hint of a smile still on his face that matched Gerard's, "Although not to ruin the moment, my knees kill."

"Oh." Gerard shook his head, "You should have said."

"Just did." Frank chided as Gerard put his arm around Frank and rolled them over so that Frank was laying down, Gerard now on top, resting on his elbow, "Thanks."

"No. Thank you." Gerard muttered softly and the Omega looked up with a frown, "For letting me admire you the way you did."

"I was about to punch you in the dick, to be honest."

"That's why I kept it that way, Frank. Why I kept myself and admired you that way." Gerard added.

"Admired me in what way?"

"From afar."


	10. Whoopsy Daisies part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the first one I wrote where Frank is Gee's older brother and now it's weeks later and Gee's been gone and Frank's been at his wit's end waiting for her to come back.

Whoopsy Daisies part 2

It had been so long since Frank had last seen his sister, since the last time they had been together. Frank had considered that Gee was in her last year of school and would be away for summer.

And fuck it if it had almost killed him when she left for cheerleader camp. It had been almost three months now since Frank had last seen her, waving her off as she boarded a flight with the other girls on their way to Florida for some massive camp and tournament and all sorts of shit Frank didn't and couldn't understand.

All he knew was it had been a week from their goodbye since they had had sex and that was way too long ago. And today- fucking finally- today she would be home.

And he was nervous, he was completely freaked out and paranoid because what if her time away had opened her up to clarity- the gravity of what they had done and that she'd come home and tell their parents. Or that she'd meet some peppy, preppy shithead in tight pants at the camp and they'd start some sort of fling that kicked Frank under the rug.

All of these things weighed on him over so long, how can cheerleading be three months worth? And he had asked that to his parents on the way home- the final crushing blow.

Not only was she away for this camp- which was only a week long- she was on Spring Break with her friends. In Florida.

Frank fumed for ages, picturing her getting wasted in clubs and bars, picturing her hooking up with guys left right and centre, dressed in skimpy bikinis and tiny shorts and doing God knows what all.

Oh how he wished it wasn't happening.

It was.

And at least it was over, and she was on her way home now, her flight having landed over an hour ago, she'd be here any minute. Ample and as god damn gorgeous as ever. And probably tanned golden like a goddess to boot.

Frank sucked in a breath, pushing any and all thoughts from his mind as he sat at the kitchen table, biting on his lip nervously, chewing on it as he waited, hands clasping desperately at a cup of coffee.

And then he heard a car pull up and his heart almost stopped, his chest aching when he heard the door open. He closed his eyes, trying his best not to seem too interested when he turned, letting out a groan.

"Mom." he whined out unhappily, taking in Linda in the doorway with groceries in her arms.

"Mind giving me a hand instead of bitching that I brought you food, you mooch." She smirked at her son as Frank got up, setting his cup down before he relieved the groceries from his mom's arms.

He set the bags on the counter as she came in with a second round of bags, popping them on the kitchen table.

"Any more?" he asked and she shook her head, leaving to lock the car as he disappeared into his bedroom- not before grabbing an apple from the fruit basket nearby.

He walked into his room and plopped himself lazily into his desk chair, taking a bite out of the red apple as he opened his laptop. He chewed lazily and stared at his wallpaper of some half naked girl in a Storm Trooper helmet and a thong, deciding what to do with his life.

He popped on his headphones, deciding on gaming as his distraction of choice- and the latest installment of Bioshock.

And that's where he sat for ages, his apple discarded as he ploughed through ammo and Splicers and god knows what else.

He didn't hear Gee come home, he didn't hear the cheers and squeals and laughter down the hall in the kitchen, he didn't hear her run down the hall and open his door. He didn't hear her come in.

Frank paused his game, grabbing his apple and taking a bite as he slipped his headphones down around his neck, chewing absentmindedly when he spun around in his chair.

"Hey, you..." Gee smiled as she stood against the wall. Frank stared at her, frozen in his chair as the apple fell from his hand and rolled across the floor. He swallowed the remainder of the apple in his mouth as he looked her up and down slowly, drinking in every detail from her barely tanned pale skin to her bright hair that remained unchanged.

Oh- but oh- that body was draped in a short and teal summer dress to mid thigh, the flowing material fitted to the hip, sleeves a strap concoction over her chest, plunging down her cleavage. Her feet in a pair of white strapped sandals, so simple but god- did it work wonders on Frank.

They stared at each other for the longest moment when she was the one who broke it, "Did you miss me?"

Frank was silent, staring and unwavering as he tried to come to terms with the fact that she was really there, that she was back in his room, in his life again.

"Should I go?" She gestured to the door, "I didn't mean to-"

Frank cut her off, launching out of his chair, pushing her against the wall with his lips on hers in a rough kiss, his hands on her hips. She kissed back instantly, a hand on his chest as the other thread through his shaggy chestnut locks.

"Gee! Sweetheart go and find your brother and get dressed, we're going out to dinner!" Mom called out and Frank let out a low grunt, shaking his head as he deepened the kiss, his hand shaking around to grab at her ass, squeezing the soft flesh with his calloused fingers, hearing her moan softly.

"Frank wait..." She muttered, "C'mon..."

"Fuck." He muttered, his hands trailing down her sides and back up, tugging on her bottom lip when he let go, "Fucking dinner. You're the only thing I wanna eat up."

"Frank!" Gee hissed out, slapping his hands away, "We need to get dressed."

Frank let out a hum, toying with the hem of her dress, "You gonna wear something pretty just for me?"

"You want me to?" She asked, tilting her head to the side in a way Frank knew very well. He slipped a hand under her dress, stroking up her thigh to the crook, feeling sheer and flimsy lace that he wanted to tear with his bare hands, "Frank..." She warned as he merely slipped a finger between her thighs, running the very pad over the soft and damp panties in a teasingly slow manner.

"What I wouldn't do..." Frank murmured quietly as she pressed herself against the wall, his finger sliding under her panties, pushing them aside as his finger continued to caress. He ran his finger over her clit and further in, gliding in the wet and warmth of her cunt before he pulled his hand out, eyeing her.

He stuck his finger into his mouth, tasting the slick saltiness on his tongue that worked wonders on his internal organs, resonating in his crotch. She stared at him, her jaw slack as he took her by the shoulder and steered her into her own room before retreating into his own and closing the door.

"Fuck..." he muttered, running a hand through his hair before he turned, getting undressed before he pulled on a pair of black jeans and his black sneakers. He grabbed a grey t-shirt and pulled it on, shrugging on a black denim jacket over it all. He glanced at himself in the mirror, pursing his lips before he walked out and straight into his sister's room.

"Hey!" She yelped, turning in fright to look at Frank, who was yet again staring, the latter letting out a low whistle. She was dressed in a simple white dress with sparse black polka dots, the dress fitted to the waist before it flared out, the straps in a frill over her shoulders. He looked her over and at the pair of heeled red pumps to match her hair.

"Pretty enough?" She asked softly and he raised an eyebrow.

"And then some." Frank whispered to himself before she grabbed a half-length black jacket, shrugging it on and grabbing Frank's hand before she tugged him out and into the kitchen.

"Look at you." Linda smiled at her daughter, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks mom." Gee smiled as Linda looked over at her son.

"Is that really what you're wearing?" She pursed her lips and he frowned, looking down at himself.

"What?" he looked up, "I got dressed."

"Did you though?" Frank Senior asked as he appeared beside his wife, eyeing his oldest child.

"Wh-?" Frank looked down at himself again.

"He looks handsome to me." Gee leaned over against her brother and he smiled smugly, his hand disappearing behind them as he put it on her hip, pulling her closer with a grin.

"See?" He added on and Linda pursed her lips.

"You could at least put a shirt on." she eyed her son.

"If I owned one, I would." Frank replied as his hand slyly slid down to cup Gee's ass, a soft graze that had her eyes widening for a moment.

"And now?" Linda asked with a raised eyebrow and Gee regained her composure.

"Oh!" She tucked her hair behind her ear, "I was just thinking whether or not I put my curler off."

"Did you?" Linda asked as Frank gave Gee's ass a gentle squeeze.

"I- Uh- Yeah." Gee smiled.

"Well then let's go, everyone in the car." Frank Senior put on his dinner jacket as everyone walked out to their old Mercedes, climbing in with Frank and Gee in the back.

"Where are we headed?" Gee asked as she slid into the seat and closed the door.

"Anyone up for The Frog and The Peach?" Linda asked and Gee nodded happily, putting on her safety belt as they reversed from the driveway.

Frank looked out of the window as he casually slid his hand up Gee's dress, resting it on the inner of her thigh. Gee snapped her legs shut, his hand caught in a snare, unable to move. He eyed her sideways with a smirk, trying to slide his hand further up but he was trapped, a pout on his lips as he looked back out of the window.

Gee pulled his hand out from between her legs before she scooted closer, her head on his shoulder innocently. Frank smiled, watching the world go by out the window before his everything slammed on brakes, his gaze cast down at Gee's hand resting on his crotch.

Oh fuck.

This'll be fun.

~

They were finally home- finally an end to the torture Frank had to endure throughout the entire dinner with Gee touching him under the table, or with her suggestive glances or the not so innocent way she was eating her dinner. Trust her to find a way to make eating pasta a sexual thing, but she managed really well. Or with the way she was shamelessly flirting with the waiter, making her parents chuckle and Frank internally fume, their parents mistaking it for "older brotherly protection" but no- it was a lot more deep-seated and perverse than that.

And Frank had to drive home too, Linda and Frank senior having more than a glass of Merlot each as they giggled in the back seat like teenagers. And giggled even more when they made it inside, going into the living room to play a game of Scrabble and listen to Elvis Costello.

Frank looked at them for a moment, smiling before his hand was taken and he was pulled down the hallway and into Gee's room.

"Whoa there..." Frank muttered as he ambled into her bedroom, looking at her with a smug smirk as she smiled back at him, "You're a terrible tease, y'know."

"I learn from the best." She replied with a coy bit to her bottom lip.

"I missed you." Frank muttered as he shrugged out of his jacket and threw it aside.

"I missed you too." She whispered over the music coming from the living room. Frank kicked off his sneakers, watching her step out of her own shoes and toe them aside.

"Why don't you..." Frank's eyes trailed over her again, "Get comfortable, hmm? I gotta freshen up a bit."

"Sure." She muttered, "You go and freshen up..." She walked to her closet, "I'll be waiting."

"Fuck..." Frank muttered to himself as he walked out, closing the door as he went into the bathroom, "Holy fucking shit."

Frank spun around slowly, running his hand through his hair before he sat down on the end of the bath and pulled off his socks. He stood up, pulling off his jeans, piling them in the hamper before thoroughly brushing his teeth and checking his B.O... twice.

He finally decided that now was the time and he walked out, staring at Gee's door before he opened it slowly, walking in to see the lights were off except for the tiny paper lantern lights hanging above her bed.

"Gee?" He called out slowly, stepping further into the room, looking around for a moment, searching curiously for his sister.

"Hey..." She whispered, stepping out from her massive closet in a soft white dressing gown, the material somewhat sheer but enough to leave Frank's imagination hanging.

"Whoa." Frank uttered, looking her up and down, "Do I get to see what's under there?"

"Only if you come and find out." She replied and Frank felt his stomach twist up into at least four knots- a shudder running through him as he carefully peeled off his t-shirt, throwing it aside as he crossed the distance between them. He ran his fingertips over her robe, taking in the softness of the silk.

"May I?" Frank asked, his hands poised over the bow and she put her hands on his.

"Why don't I show you?" She uttered softly and Frank's jaw dropped an inch, his breath hitching in his throat as he nodded, "It's your turn to get comfortable."

Frank turned and walked around her, pausing to pull off his boxers before he lowered himself onto her bed, laying down with his head up against the headboard, arm up as he put his hand behind his head, the other resting on his stomach, ankles crossed, eyes on her.

She turned to face him, at the side of the bed where they were stood, her hands toying with the tie of the robe before she tugged on it, unravelling the simple knot, letting it fall open.

Frank sucked in a breath, rolling his lips inward slowly as he took in every inch. She wore the floor length robe, beneath it a bralette different to the one he had first seen, also in white. This one was ribbed like a corset- not as harsh, coming to a stop an inch or so underneath, the material seemed a simple netting over the bralette itself, creating a texture he longed to touch and a white on white polka dot pattern so innocent.

She let the robe slip from her shoulders, exposing the rest of her, the bralette straps had a frill over her shoulders in lace, the lace matching the trim around her panties- panties that were white on white polka dots to match, the lace trim around her hips stuck out ever so slightly.

"Fuck..." Frank whispered to himself, swallowing dryly, sitting up somewhat on his elbows as Gee came closer, "Look at you..."

"Is this what you want?"

"Not initially." Frank muttered as she slid onto the bed, climbing onto his lap to straddle his thighs, "Didn't know I wanted it until I saw it."

Gee tightened her grip on Frank, her thighs clenched as she sat up on him, looking down at him as he stared, gawked, took everything in for the thousandth time and never seemed to get used to it.

Gee rolled her hips down slowly, the material of her panties grazing roughly over the underside of Frank's dick, making him gasp and moan, his jaw slack. She did it again, grinding against Frank, her hands on his ribs when he took her arms and pulled her down.

"Don't be a tease now." Frank whispered softly, watching the grin on her face spread, "What?"

"Just you wait and see." She whispered softly, laying over him, her body warm and pressed against his as her lips connected with his, a hand in his hair. Frank automatically kissed back, his hands on her hips, holding her down against him, a low grunt escaping his lips as she tugged on his hair.

Frank's hands trailed over her body, up and down her sides and around to her ass, squeezing the supple flesh in his hands, groaning as he left her moving against him again. And she slid down slowly, her mouth on his neck, sucking softly on the scissors inked into his neck. Frank cursed softly under his breath, his hips canting up against her, a large and warm hand holding her hips.

Gee's lips trailed down over his shoulder when Frank ran a hand through her hair, pulling her up gently to look at her for a moment, "Gee I-..."

"What?" She frowned, "Is there something wrong?"

"I just- I can't stop over thinking about... You."

"And that's bad?" The frown in her brows deepening, "I mean-"

"No Gee..." Frank sat up a bit, having her sit on his legs, sitting up, puzzled, "I mean- I just- I hate that you were gone."

"I missed you too, Frank." She smiled widely, leaning over, her face an inch from his.

"Gee..." Frank sighed, "Every time I remember we're doing this- I- I realise you were gone for three months. Out- Out with your friends and with other guys and."

"And?" She sat up then, folding her arms.

"And then- I think of you doing these things with them and-"

"Hang on- hang the fuck on." A flash of anger appeared on her face, "You honestly think I'd hook up with guys like that?"

"We- Well..." he ran a hand through his hair, "I guess I just figured since you did with your brother- you'd have no problem with some stranger."

"How dare you..." She whispered softly, climbing off of the bed to stand in front of Frank, "Get out."

"Wh-" Frank sat up properly, "What?"

"I said get out!" She yelled angrily, tears welling up in her eyes, "Out!"

"Gee- I- Just..." He sat up, swinging his legs over the bed when something hit his face and fell beside him- his boxers.

"Out!" she yelled out, "Get the fuck out!"

Frank stood up as his shirt was thrown at his head and he grabbed it as a pillow hit him. He grabbed his clothes and stumbled into the hallway where the door was slammed shut in his face. He stared at the door for a second, his clothes covering his crotch, when he turned and walked into his room, closing the door with his foot.

He frowned to himself for a moment as he slid his boxers back on as well as his t-shirt. He scratched at his head for a moment when he walked out of his room, standing at Gee's door when he took in a breath and opened it, stepping in.

"Gee."

"Go away." She whispered, sitting cross-legged on the bed, sniffling as she fiddled with her hands in her lap, "I don't want to talk to you."

"Look..." He walked over and sat on the bed in front of her, "I didn't mean it like that."

"I can't believe you think of me like that." She whispered, wiping a tear that ran down her cheek.

"I- I don't." Frank slid closer, "I just- I got overly paranoid. I've always been so protective of you and I mean I knew what I was like on my Spring Break and... I didn't want anyone else touching you in the way I did."

"So why didn't you ask?" She looked up.

"I'm not going to ask my younger sister how many guys she hooked up with over her three month party in Florida." Frank scoffed, looking and feeling highly disgruntled.

"Well if you had, I would have told you none." She folded her arms and sat back against her headboard.

"And that would have been an honest answer?" Frank offered and watched the scathing look appear on her face and a foot came up, kicking him solidly in the arm.

"Ah!" he hissed out, clutching his arm, "You bitch."

"You're a dick." She whispered, "You're such a pig."

Frank scowled at her, rubbing his upper arm, "Okay then, if you didn't hook up with any guys over three months in sunny, slutty Florida. Why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to get chlamydia or roofied." She shrugged, "I'm not stupid. And besides, no one caught my attention enough."

"No one?" Frank frowned.

"Not boys anyway." She shrugged and Frank faltered, his eyes widening as he looked up at his sister, his jaw dropping.

"I beg your pardon?"

"What?" She frowned and he swallowed.

"What was that?"

"I said that I didn't hook up with anyone because they didn't catch my attention, and then I specified boys, because that's what you seemed so worried about."

"You- You..." Frank sputtered, "You-"

"Not completely." Gee shrugged, her foot resting on Frank's arm gently, "Just y'know... Curiosity."

"You're kidding." Frank whispered, the mental images running through his brain were hot enough to make him tug at his shirt, genuinely worried that steam would come curling out of the neck hole.

"I'm not." She shrugged, "I mean, why not y'know?"

"Jesus..." Frank whispered, "A- Anyone I know?"

"Eh-" She shrugged, "Some girl I met at Senor Frogs one night at a wet t-shirt competition."

"Did you enter?"

"Oh please." She scoffed, "I didn't stand a chance against the girls who entered."

"I beg to differ." Frank muttered, looking briefly at Gee's chest before looking up, grinning sheepishly as she raised an eyebrow at him, catching him in the act.

"Just her... Oh and I mean, Lindsey but-"

"Lindsey?" Frank's eyes widened, "Lindsey?"

"That's not new." Gee giggled, "We used to kiss all the time."

"Oh my God." Frank muttered, looking down, closing his eyes for a moment at the new set of mental images, the two teenage girls giggling and making out right here in this room just for fun- dressed in their cute nighties.

"Frank?" Gee called out and the latter jumped slightly, pushed way too forcefully from his fantasy, "You alright?"

"I was." Frank whispered before he looked up to see the amused smirk on Gee's perfect lips.

"I'm still mad at you." She muttered and Frank bit his lip.

"I'm sorry." Frank chewed on his lip, "I didn't think."

"You did." She toed him in the cheek, "Just not with your head."

Frank smiled slightly, looking down, "I didn't mean it in the way it came out, I just assumed..."

"Don't." She replied curtly and Frank frowned, grimacing, "Don't assume. You don't think I know what we did was wrong? I'm not a kid- I- I know it's wrong but I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think it was worth it."

Frank was genuinely surprised by that, his eyes meeting Gee's, soft hazel, sombre and somewhat hurt.

"You think that?"

"Of course I do." Gee replied simply, shrugging as Frank looked her over again.

"I am sorry." Frank repeated and Gee nodded, sniffing quietly.

"Doesn't make you less of a pig."

"We've established I'm a pig." Frank wrung his hands in his lap as she lay her foot on his arm again, "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, you should have. So now you know I'm not a slut. Your moment of choice to bring it up, however. Not so opportune."

Frank grimaced.

"You inadvertently cockblocked yourself there. You were on the way to a blowjob." Gee commented and Frank froze and looked up, completely gutted and wholly disappointed.

"Damn it." He muttered to himself, scowling and cursing himself internally.

"Come and lay with me." She then stated and Frank looked up, looking at the almost smile he was graced with.

Frank took Gee's ankle in his hand and moved her foot from his shoulder as he turned onto his hands and knees, climbing forward between her legs until he was hovering above her.

"What are you doing?"

Frank shut her up with his lips on hers, surprising her entirely with just how gentle it was, how seemingly innocent the not-so-innocent act was. Gee let out a small breath against Frank's lips, the familiar scent and taste of vanilla chapstick had his pulse pick up in his chest, thumping against his rib cage.

"Are- Are you serious?" She pulled away and Frank bit his lip.

"Kind of, yeah."

"I kick you out, you come back to apologies and try again?" She frowned and Frank felt a sudden pang of guilt in his stomach as he lifted himself up with his arms, eyes locked on her.

"I- Well..."

"Good." She whispered softly, her arms snaking around his neck, pulling his mouth back down to hers, kissing him as a small smile etched it's way onto his lips.

Frank let out a small hum, feeling her fingers running through his hair, tugging as he pulled on her bottom lip with his teeth. He felt her leg slide up over his and wrap around his waist, keeping hi anchored down against her.

"Wait." He panted softly against her lips, "Just- Just before I get shat on again, where exactly is this going?" Frank offered up nervously, glancing at her from under his lashes.

"Just take off your boxers and find out." She muttered and Frank let out a groan and did exactly that, lifting his hips up as he shucked his boxers down to his ankles and kicked them off.

"Your turn, I think." He muttered as he sat up between her legs and looked down at her panties, sucking in a breath as he slid his fingers into the elastic on her hips. He paused, looking up at her before he leaned down, pressing his mouth against the flimsy white material.

Gee let out a small whimper, her hips stuttering as he mouthed softly, kissing the very bridge of her cunt, the smell making his brain static as he ran his tongue down and back up slowly. He pressed his scruffy cheek against the inside of her thigh as he slid two fingers into her panties, moaning under his breath at just how warm and slick she was. He kissed at the inner of her thigh, nipping and sucking a light purple mark as he skimmed his fingers lower before pushing them in.

Gee let out a small moan, her hips lifting, moving with Frank's motions as he slid his fingers in and out slowly, each time going knuckle deep, each stroke ending with his fingers pressing up in a way that seemed to be getting the reaction he had hoped for.

He leaned forward, his tongue running up beside his hand over the soft skin, tasting obscurely sweet-salted musk. He let out a moan, running his tongue over her clit, flat as he bit down softly on the arch above it before sucking, hearing her cry out, a hand tugging at his hair. He pulled his fingers out and sat up, looking down at her as he sucked on his fingers yet again. He crawled over her, his fingers gliding over her bottom lip as she took them into her mouth, tongue gliding over and between.

Frank shuddered, moaning as he watched her take his fingers into her mouth, lips grazing his knuckles for a prolonged second before he pulled them out.

He sat up, pulling her panties off as she lifted her hips, taking them into his hand, looking down at them and at her. He bit his lip, flinging them aside on the bed before he took off his shirt, setting it down as he looked at her again.

"As pretty as this is..." Frank muttered, his hands running over the bralette, "Off."

Gee bit her lip as she sat up, reaching behind her for a moment before she shrugged it from her shoulders, setting it beside her before she lay back down. Frank sucked in a breath, leaning up as he pressed his lips to the soft slope of one of her breasts, trailing soft and wet kisses.

She let out a moan, whimpering and shaking beneath Frank as he ran his tongue over her nipple, taking it into his mouth, swirling with his tongue, feeling her shudder. He let go, sucking on the pale skin as he ran his hand down over her side.

He let out a groan, jerking slightly as her hand wrapped around his dick, a small whine leaving her lips as she stroked. Frank squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, revelling in the touch he had been waiting for for three fucking months.

"Oh God." He muttered against her skin, noting the purpling bruise on her breast beneath her nipple, making a mental note at just how beautiful they looked on her skin.

Frank sat up slightly, glancing down to her small hand wrapped around his dick, fixated on just how good it felt when he took her wrist, pulling her off gently before he moved closer, grabbing a nearby pillow. He pulled her up, his arm under her ass as he slid the pillow beneath her, dropping her back down, looking her over once more before he reached down, a hand wrapped around himself as he lined up. Gee's legs wrapped around him, her hands on his shoulders when he paused.

Fuck.

"Whoa wait." Frank panted.

"What?" She whispered and Frank leaned over with a grunt, reaching into her drawer for the familiar box. He managed to open the box with one hand before grabbing a loose condom, biting on the corner of the foil before he sat back. She looked up at him with a giggle and he winked, ripping it open before he flicked the foil square with his finger, sending it nearby.

He rolled the condom on carefully before he took her hips in his hands and pulled her closer. He lifted her hips up again, her legs taking their place around him in a way that had him shudder. He lined up carefully, leaning over her with one arm keeping him up, muscles taut under his skin, when he pushed in.

"Holy shit." He muttered softly, sliding in until his hips were flush with hers, his breath laboured, the tight warmth around his dick was fucking bliss.

Frank rolled his hips before he pulled out and back in, feeling her clench around him, spurred him on to move quicker. He leaned over her, her hands digging into his shoulder blades, legs locking even tighter.

Frank let out a grunt between his teeth, moaning roughly as he sped up, feeling her nails rake over his skin. He sat up, watching her hips rut against his, her eyes closed and lips parted. He took one of her hands. Licking softly at her fingers before he slid them down, pressing her small fingers against her clit.

She let out a whimper, her fingers doing exactly what he wanted, rubbing in small and soft circles, her body heaving as he kept pace, swift and adept. He could feel the heated tingles riveting through his body and under his skin, adding to the coil in his lower stomach, tightening like a wrench.

"Fuck." She whimpered beneath him, her other hand clutched at his hair, pulling at the greasy locks, the small twinges of pain resonating in Frank's gut. He let out a small groan, leaning down against her, his face buried in her neck, an arm slipping beneath her to hold her, feeling her still touching herself just for him.

"Holy fuck." Frank moaned, his hips hitting heavy as he thrust into her slower but harder, each thrust punctuated with a short paused, the latter panting as he felt Gee shaking beneath him.

His whole body tightened under his skin, focused on where their bodies met, his mouth open despite the fact that he hadn't let out a breath in ages.

Frank sat up, lifted Gee up with his hands, her legs in his elbow crooks as he leaned over her, holding onto the mattress as he let out a grunt, his eyes snapping open.

He looked at her, moaning under his breath, their eyes locking for a mere moment before her eyes shut again, a frown in her brows as she panted. Frank looked down at her hand again, shuddering as he closed his eyes, his hands gripping the sheet, pounding into her roughly, his hips stuttering.

"Shit." Frank muttered, his skin heating up even more as his rhythm fell, picking up into a fervor before it slowed down, hearing the whimpers over the static in his ears and his own shortened breaths, stopping for a second as he knew he was close.

"Frank please." She gasped, the sound ending in a whine, a high-pitched lament as her thighs shook, "Please, please.." Her words were a constant babble, no spaces in between as she begged.

"'M g'na come." Frank moaned, his hips shaking as he slid in slowly and back out in an agonising rhythm, watching as she rubbed at her own clit, whining, adding a mental image to Frank's mind that was burnished forever for him to go back to.

He leaned over, kissing her in earnest, his tongue in her mouth, his hips still rutting, pushing into her when her body took on a fit of soft spasms, her lips parted, head tilted back. Frank let out a moan, feeling her clenching around him, riding out her orgasm as he picked up his rhythm again, thrusting into her with a rapid succession.

She let her hand fall away, body lax as she jerked softly in his touch, looking up at him, their faces an inch apart. Frank's jaw was slack, every ounce of him chasing his own release.

It hit him faster than he anticipated, his insides breaking into a thousand pieces with a gasping groan. He slammed into her over and over, his body trembling as he came, orgasm sending electricity through his nervous system.

He let her legs fall from his elbows as he fell forward, shaking arms barely holding him up as he pulled out slowly, gasping at the wave of overstimulation in fizzles shot through his spine and into his thighs.

"Fuck..." He muttered to himself when he reached down, carefully pulling the condom off and setting it aside for when he had the strength to get up.

"Hey you." Gee murmured, her voice cracked and weak. Frank looked up with a dopey smile on his face as he placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Hi..." Frank answered back.

"Worth the wait?" She asked.

"Totally." Frank nodded, his heart still racing in his chest.

"Forgot how damn good you were." She pulled the pillow out from under her lower back.

"Oh is that so?" Frank tilted his head to the side and she nodded, stretching her back beneath him.

"Hell yeah." She smiled and Frank couldn't help but grin as he sat up on his elbow.

"I'm very glad I could satisfy your needs, sausage."

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" She frowned and Frank merely chuckled, rolling off of her to lay at her side, looking her over when he picked up her hand, kissing the fingertips of the two fingers that had caused so much trouble between the two of them.

He could smell the faint scent of her on her fingers and he took in a shaky breath and ran his tongue over the clammy skin, tasting her. He let out a hum, putting her hand down on her stomach when he put his head on the pillow.

"Frank?"

"Yes?" he looked up at her.

"Pig." she turned to face him, "Can't believe you did that."

"Did you, you mean?" Frank chuckled, a finger tracing the outer of her nipple, biting on his lip.

"Exactly."

"You're the tease with your frilly panties and your short dresses."

"You're the one who fantasised about your sister." Gee eyed him with pursed lips.

"Wouldn't you when she looks so good?"


	11. Cherry Popper, Heart Stopper

Cherry Popper, Heart Stopper

"Do you have plans after school?" he asked and Gerard looked up from his belt with surprise.

"I.. I don't think so, why?"

"I want you to come over.." Frank was speaking slowly, mulling over whatever was in his head, "I don't like the fact that you're a virgin.. I think I might want to change that."

Gerard was beyond nervous, Frank's words ringing out in his head hours later as he stared up at the clock in the front of the class, wringing his hands nervous on the desk, a strand of hair in his mouth- a nervous habit.

Did Frank mean it or was he just messing around? Knowing Frank it could go either way and Gerard still wasn't sure how he felt about it. As the clock ticked away, lessening the time Gerard had until he would finally find out.

Frank had told Gerard to meet up at his house which was both thankfully and regrettably around the corner from the school, about a street away. Frank had left early, deciding that he wasn't in the mood for school that day, leaving Gerard alone to stew.

So far it had been an interesting day for Gerard to say the least. He had woken up this morning unaware of the fact that he would get his first ever kiss- the first ever touch of another person and oh- his first blow job/handjob and all from Frank Iero.

Frank fucking Iero with his tight grey jeans and his charming smile. That smile- oh those lips. Gerard sucked in a breath at the thought of those lips and what they could do and as much as Gerard thought about Frank fucking him, he couldn't help but think of just how good it was to have Frank's lips around his dick.

Gerard pushed the thoughts quickly from his head, realising he was in fucking class, noting that the bell would ring not too long from now and it would not be okay if he got up with a boner.

He let out a shaky breath and began fiddling with the dog-eared corner of his notebook, running all sorts of gross thoughts in his head just in case, making sure that his body would keep itself calm.

It wasn't until the bell had rung five minutes later and Gerard was out the class that he had pulled out his phone to see he had gotten a text from Frank- remembering that they had previously exchanged numbers.

Gerard curiously opened the text as he walked out of the school, frowning at the bright glare of the sun on his phone screen, turning away from it and shielding the screen with his hand.

He squinted as he brought the phone up to his face before he let out a yelp, slapping his hand over his mouth as a bright blush went over his cheeks. He looked around at the kids walking passed, paying him no mind, before he looked at his phone again and at the picture Frank had sent him.

Oh it was an above angled photo of Frank in his bedroom it seemed like, shirt lifted up to expose his tattooed midriff and pants down around his knees, showing off the hard dick in his hand. His face hidden from view.

Gerard let out a rather childish guffaw, biting on his finger as he carried on walking, the hair he had tucked behind his ear now falling around his face again, shielding his immature grin from everyone else as he gawked at the picture, only later noticing the message beneath it.

Frank: waiting not so patiently for ya, babe

Gerard let out a strangled noise as he walked out of the school and turned right, walking in the direction of Frank's house. Gerard stared at his screen as he tried to figure out how the fuck he was supposed to reply to that.

He shrugged as he began typing, knowing it would be better to seem more mature of him to type out a proper response than sending the poor guy a voice note of him squealing like a prepubescent girl.

Gerard: well I'm on my way x

Gerard facepalmed at his response, looking at his screen with a sigh and at the 'x' he had put at the end, wondering if it was too much, wondering if his reply seemed too disinterested, wondering if he should have said something more.

His heart stopped when he saw that Frank had read it, his chest all but constricting when Frank sent him a simple kiss emoji in reply.

Gerard pocketed his phone and held onto his backpack straps with both hands, picking up his pace just a bit as he looked around, crossing the street before turning right and carrying on.

He kept walking, feeling all the more butterflies erupt in his stomach as the house came into view. A double storey off-white house on the corner of the street with a short white fence and untidy shrubbery growing over it.

He crossed over to the other side of the street and jogged the last few yards until he came up to the start of the fence, dropping pace to his usual gait just in case Frank was watching for him, trying not to seem to eager.

Inside he was practically thrumming.

He opened the gate, closing it behind him before he walked up the cemented path to the front door where he stood for a few seconds, hand raised up in a fist to knock.

And he did, making sure it was loud enough as he sucked in a shaky breath, tucking his greasy hair behind his ear as he waited, looking at the small terracotta pot of flowers next to the door, a deep purple colour to their petals that Gerard really liked.

"Oh hey there." Frank purred softly as he opened the door. Gerard looked up from the flowers to Frank, who was standing in the doorway in his jeans, his white school shirt unbuttoned slightly with his tie loosened in a way that made Gerard all but want to drool on his own feet.

And the Marlboro Light hanging loosely from his lips, those lips.

"Hi." Gerard replied, clearing his throat as Frank stepped inside and let him in the house. Gerard muttered a 'thank you' as he walked in and looked around, biting on his lip as he gripped the straps of his backpack.

Gerard didn't even have time to comprehend the living room he had walked into when Frank's hand was pressed lightly on his ass, making him jump in surprise and turn to see Frank smirking at him, the other hand coming up to move the cigarette from his lips as he took a deep inhale and let out some smoke.

"I'm glad you didn't take too long." Frank replied and Gerard nodded, white-knuckling his backpack as he took in Frank's heavy-lidded gaze and his lip between his teeth.

"Yeah I- I almost didn't go through with it." Gerard replied and Frank raised an eyebrow.

"And why's that?" his hand now slowly rubbing Gerard's ass, making his stomach knot up before exploding with butterflies.

"Nerves I guess." He shrugged.

"Well don't you worry." Frank lightly pushed Gerard towards the stairs, steering him along, "I know just how to make you feel good."

"I'm a virgin, Frank. Pretty much anything you'd do will feel good." Gerard muttered as they ascended the carpeted stairs to the top floor of the house.

"I'll keep that in mind." Frank replied with a smirk as he stepped in front of Gerard and steered him towards- what Gerard surmised- was his bedroom where some music was playing. Music Gerard identified as the Dead Kennedy's.

He smiled at the choice as they walked into Frank's messy bedroom and Gerard noted the vast array of posters on the walls, almost completely covering the beige paint beneath it. There was a bed pushed into middle of the large room, black bedsheets in disarray and clothes strewn haphazardly.

He obviously didn't care whether or not Gerard had a first opinion of his room but hell, Gerard didn't expect any differently from the outlandish punk.

Frank ashed into an ashtray on his bedside table before stubbing out the cigarette as Gerard shrugged his backpack off and left it leaning against the wall by the door.

"Close that, wouldya?" Frank nodded to the door and Gerard complied, closing it before turning back to Frank, hands clasped in front of him awkwardly, "Why are you all the way over there?" Frank asked as he patted the bed beside him.

Gerard felt the blush rise up in his cheeks as he carefully shed his navy blazer, laying it over his bag before he walked over and sat beside Frank, the latter's hand almost immediately on his thigh. Gerard looked down at the black nail-polished hand and up at Frank, letting out a shaky breath as Frank merely smirked at him.

"Don't be so nervous."

"Easier said than done." Gerard replied and Frank put his finger under Gerard's chin and brought him in close as he leaned forward, their lips connecting in a kiss that had Gerard explode inside.

Frank let out a small moan against Gerard's lips, pulling him closer as his hand slid further up Gerard's thigh. Gerard let out a small whimper as he pulled away, looking at Frank.

"Were you serious about... Y'know?" Gerard asked and Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Taking your virginity?" Frank asked and Gerard went pink, bright pink with a small nod, "Why would I joke?"

"Shits and giggles?" Gerard giggled and Frank merely smirked, his hand finally lay palm flat on Gerard crotch, making his eyes widen and his breath shudder.

"Yeah no. Not something I'd joke about. Now..." Frank whispered, "All I wanna do is see you without those clothes on."

"Wh-" Gerard whimpered softly and Frank merely chuckled as he tugged on Gerard's tie.

"You kind of need to if you wanna do this." Frank replied and Gerard nodded before he carefully bent down and pulled off his shoes and his socks and set them aside.

"Up." Frank whispered and Gerard complied, his heart suddenly racing in his chest as he looked down at himself and up at Frank, "What first?"

"Oh, we're doing it like this?" Frank smirked, looking up and down, "Tie first, then shirt."

Gerard bit his lip, smirking to himself as he pulled at his tie, untying it, tugging it from around his neck and letting it drop. Frank looked at the tie, his smirk still evident. Gerard began unbuttoning his shirt from the top button. His fingers fumbled- of course his hands were shaking- as he sucked in a breath, completely unbuttoning his shirt.

He stood there for a moment and Frank openly smiled at him, eyeing him completely, "I said off, didn't I, babe?"

"Oh..." Gerard let out a small whimper as he unbuttoned his cuffs and slid the shirt from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor behind him.

"Aren't you gorgeous, huh?" Frank asked, leaning back on his hands, head tilted to the side.

"Oh well I uh..." Gerard looked down, "I wouldn't say that."

"I fucking would." Frank muttered, "Pants. Take 'em off."

"Right." Gerard muttered as he unbuckled his belt and unfastened his pants, unzipping them as he swallowed hard, letting them fall around his ankles, standing in his dark grey boxers.

"Oh yeah..." Frank trailed off.

"Isn't it your turn?" Gerard asked and Frank chuckled.

"Excuse you, Mister Forward." Frank sat up before he unknotted his tie and unbuttoned his shirt as well, leaving the striped, silken cord around his neck. Gerard looked at him, his stomach jumping at the mere prospect of touching Frank's tattooed skin,, "Like it?"

"Uh-huh." Gerard muttered in response, unable to comprehend words as Frank's deft fingers extricated his black studded belt and his tight grey jeans and- "Oh god."

Frank had no underwear on.

Gerard felt his face and neck heat up, his eyes catching sight of the trail of hair below Frank's navel, following it to where he noticed Frank's unbuttoned jeans and what was peaking out from beneath it.

Frank lay back, lifting his hips as he shucked his jeans down slowly, way too slowly- deliberately Gerard knew. He sat up, kicking them off, sitting there naked for Gerard delectation and, boy, was it something to behold.

Gerard closed the gap between them, coming to stand in front of Frank, looking down as they locked eyes. Frank maintained his eye contact as his hands pressed against the back of Gerard's thighs, stroking up over his skin when he leaned forward.

Gerard sucked in a breath, his eyes following Frank as the latter began pressing kisses to Gerard's skin, to his fleshy hips, sending rivulets of electricity through Gerard's veins, making him moan softly.

Frank's hands were now up inside of Gerard's boxers through the legholes, hands caressing and kneading Gerard's ass as his tongue ran flat along the elastic of Gerard's underwear.

"Fuck." Gerard whispered, his eyes automatically closed as he took in every touch, savouring it all as he still tried to grasp and fathom that this was actually happening, and with Frank no less.

Gerard hadn't ever expected that this would be the year he lost his virginity, and he certainly hadn't predicted that it would be Frank Iero who took it from him. Never in his wildest dreams would he have pictured himself here, in this moment with Frank,s mouth on his hips, hands tugging at his boxers, edging them down.

Frank let out a small hum as he pulled Gerard's underwear down to his thighs and let the material fall. He peered up at gerard for one more miniscule second before skillfully taking Gerard's dick into his mouth even though Gerard wasn't even fully hard yet.

He certainly was now.

The feel of Frank's mouth around him again brought everything flooding back, the memory of their haphazard hook up in the library where Frank had done that exact thing. Gerard let out a moan, his head back, fists clenched as Frank's mouth slid over his dick, warm and wet and cheeks hollowed.

And then he pulled off, making Gerard whine in protest and look down, a shaky breath leaving him as he tried not to pant too heavily.

"Can't wait to fuck you." Frank whispered and Gerard let out a small groan, his eyes still on Frank's spit slicked lips.

"H- How?" Gerard asked, the curiosity burning deep in his gut, the anticipation welling out, mining deep into his veins.

Frank stood up, hands still on Gerard's hips when he turned them around and pushed Gerard down onto the bed, leaving the latter laying sideways on the mattress. Frank climbed between Gerard's legs, hands on the bed as he leaned over the older boy with a dark glint in his eyes, "I take it you wanna be on the receiving end of this deal, hmm?"

"Wh-" Gerard frowned, "You- You mean-"

"Just because someone takes your virginity doesn't mean you're the one who's getting fucked. Otherwise all hetero boys stay virgins forever. I'm only asking." He shrugged.

"You'd let me- I- If I wanted...?" Gerard stuttered, looking up at Frank in surprise.

"Of course I would. I don't just top y'know."

"I just- You didn't strike me as someone who..." Gerard trailed off, unsure of how to end that specific sentence.

"Likes to take it in the ass?" Frank finished, making Gerard giggle and nod, "Yeah, I know."

"Well I- I think for now I'd..." Gerard pursed his lips, "I don't think I'm comfortable topping."

"That's what I figured." Frank leaned in, kissing Gerard chastely on the lips, "And what I was hoping for."

Gerard let out a small hum as Frank pulled away, leaning over to his bedside drawer, opening it to grab what Gerard then realised was a condom and lube- a tiny wave of relief hitting him, knowing that at least Frank was being smart about it.

"Can- Frank- Can I ask you something?" Gerard sat up on his elbows, looking the short punk over once more, blushing as he felt a smile creep onto his lips.

"Sure." Frank chucked the bottle of lube onto the bed beside Gerard, letting it land with a soft thump.

"How- How many people have you been with?"

"Full sex or fooling around?"

"Oh uh," Gerard frowned, "Full sex, I guess."

"Four." Frank muttered with a small smile, "Boys and girls."

"You're not gay?" Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"Bisexual actually." Frank grinned proudly, "Pussy's great if you learn to love it enough."

Gerard couldn't help the loud snort that came from his nose at Frank's words, watching as he tore off a condom from the strip he had in his hands, "Well I beg to differ."

"Not a fan?" Frank asked as he slid between Gerard's legs, a knee resting on the edge of the mattress.

"I'm gay and I like it." Gerard gave a resolute nod and Frank chuckled as he leaned in, his lips against Gerard's neck, his warm breath making Gerard shudder and bite down on his lip.

"I think, even if you weren't, I could probably change that." Frank whispered before kissing Gerard's throat, leaving a wet trail of tongue and spit as he went down, sucking gently. Gerard let out a low groan, his head tilted to the side, his heart racing against his chest.

Frank pulled away then, taking Gerard's hand in his before guiding him down, wrapping Gerard's hand around his dick, stroking slowly. Gerard sucked in a breath at the feel of Frank's dick in his hand, touching every inch as he felt Frank grow steadily harder at his touch,

"Jesus.." Frank whispered softly under his breath, his hips stuttering as he leaned in, his lips on Gerard in another kiss, the kiss loaded with fervency unlike the others as Gerard threaded his hand into Frank's hair.

Frank's tongue was in Gerard's mouth when he felt it, making him stop and pull away, examining Frank's tongue to see the piercing stuck right through it.

"How did I miss that?" Gerard frowned as he examine the barbell, hearing Frank chuckle.

"Take it out for school. Forgot to put it back until I saw it when I grabbed the lube." He shrugged as he slowly ground his hips against Gerard's hand, "Problem?"

"Nuh-uh." Gerard smiled as he pulled Frank back into another kiss, his hand slipping from Frank's dick to slide up his side and to his neck, holding him down.

Frank was still standing beside the bed, leaning in close as Gerard wrapped his legs instinctively around the latter's hips, their body suddenly pressed together. A moan escaping Gerard's lips as Frank let out a small grunt, biting on Gerard's lip, tugging on it roughly before he let go.

He sat up and grabbed the bottle of lube, clicking open the cap with a faint pop before shaking it, squeezing out some clear lube onto his fingers.

Gerard suddenly- for the thousandth time- realised this was happening, watching Frank lube up his fingers before leaning back down, hovering over him, his arm tucked under Gerard's leg, lifting him up.

"You ready?" Frank asked, his voice soft, rough and full sex and Gerard merely nodded, his body completely tensed out when he realised he had no idea what to expect, "Hey. Relax, baby..."

Gerard let out a shaky breath, his body relaxing somewhat when he felt Frank's mouth on his skin, kissing over his chest and his ribs, the ball of Frank's tongue ring leaving a distinct hardened trail. And then he let out a whimper, feeling the very tip of Frank's finger teasing and tracing over his asshole in deliberate and slow circles before sliding in.

The sting made Gerard gasp, his hips lifting, his eyes squeezed shut as Frank pulled out and slid back in, crooking his finger, caressing Gerard before pulling out again- keeping up this pattern until Gerard began to moan.

Frank carefully slid in a second finger, groaning as his mouth trailed over Gerard's stomach, sucking deep marks into his pale flesh. Gerard was all but palpitating from the sensory overload, his brain trying to focus on so many things at once. Trying to feel the heat of Frank's mouth on somewhere so delicate, trying to feel Frank's fingers as he thrust into him with a slow rhythm, the pain and the pleasure of it all- each and every motion made was resonating deep inside of Gerard- as he hoped Frank would be soon.

"Fuck." Gerard whispered suddenly, a spike of pure ecstasy shooting through him as Frank's fingers crooked down, twisting to massage his prostate, sending Gerard into a keening rhythm.

Oh the pain was still there, there's no way it would be painless but Gerard was starting to see the appeal, starting to feel just how good it could be and how the intense bliss could outweigh any sort of twinge and ache.

Frank's mouth had move to Gerard's hip, his tongue sliding through the crease in Gerard's skin that ran at the side of his dick, again the tongue stud pressing hard, Frank's head now between his leg, sucking on the inner of his thigh- making the boy cry out.

"Oh god." Gerard panted, his hand instantly gripping Frank's hair to pull him off, hearing Frank chuckle wickedly. Gerard looked down, scowling at Frank who merely licked his bottom lip seductively and carried on, mouth mere inches from Gerard's dick.

Gerard let go, feeling Frank's fingers slide out, his body whining in protest at the loss, his climax falling back down to Earth rather quickly, much to his dismay. Frank grabbed the condom, ripping it open with his teeth, wiping his lubed up fingers on the bed before he rolled the latex over his dick. He let out a small moan at the touch, looking down at Gerard before he grabbed the bottle of lube.

He looked up at Gerard, looking him in the eye before looking back down, smearing the smallest amount of lube on his dick, chucking the bottle aside. He grabbed Gerard and pulled him closer, the latter slightly hanging over the edge of the bed when Frank grabbed one of his legs and hooked it up onto his shoulder, Gerard's ankle against the scorpion on his neck.

Frank wrapped a hand around the base of his dick as he lined up and pushed forward, pressing against Gerard, who instantly tensed up, whimpering at the pressure.

Frank slid in carefully, stretching Gerard out a lot more than he had anticipated, feeling almost as though he were being ripped in two and he panted, trying to remain as lax as possible, his other leg lifting up onto the bed.

"Ow- Stop wait- God ow." Gerard managed through gritted teeth and Frank immediately paused, looking down at Gerard with his lip between his teeth, "Sorry it- it hurts."

"I know." Frank brought a hand up and caressed Gerard's bottom lip, "It'll get so much better. But I will stop if you want, yeah?"

Gerard nodded at the sentiment, "Yeah you can-" He adjusted, wincing a little, "You can keep going."

Frank didn't reply, he merely leaned down, his lips on Gerard as he thrust forward in shallow bursts, inches at a time, allowing his counterpart to adjust like only an experienced lover would know how.

After what felt like ages Frank finally bottomed out, the both seemed out of breath but for different reasons. Gerard was trying to get used to feeling so full and so aching whereas Frank seemed to be doing his best at holding himself back. The thought was enough to make Gerard groan.

"You okay, baby?" Frank breathed out, almost every muscle taut in his body, every tightened muscle under draped olive skin that Gerard wanted to touch- every single inch.

"Yeah I-" Gerard moved, adjusting his hips, watching Frank's eyes close and hearing a soft groan leave his lips, "Please."

"Fuck." Frank muttered as he straightened up and pulled out, his arm hooking under Gerard's other leg, letting them hang in the crooks of his elbows. Frank sucked in a shaky breath in his pause, looking down as he pushed back in, a slow motion before he snapped his hips forward with the last few inches, making Gerard gasp in surprise, his back arching.

Gerard could now see the appeal of sex, feeling the ache incorporated into the adulterated and lewd pleasure of it all. It was when Frank pulled out a second time and thrust back in that Gerard cried out, gasping and reaching out, pulling Frank closer, pulling him down as his fingers clawed at the latter's biceps.

"Oh f- fuck." Gerard moaned out, his eyes shut, his head thrown back as Frank picked up a rhythm, a faster pace that pushed and pulled at Gerard's insides.

Frank let out a small grunt as he put Gerard's ankles up around his neck, an arm wrapping around Gerard's lower back, pulling him up higher to meet Frank's now much rougher thrusts.

"Shit, fuck yeah-" Frank whispered through gritted teeth, "Oh fuck."

The sounds of his voice had Gerard's brain melting into goo, a static goo of euphoria, his hips rutting as he instinctively met Frank's heavy-hipped thrusting. Gerard never wanted it to end, he never wanted this moment to finish, he felt as though he could go on for hours entangled with Frank in their hot and sweaty mess.

His body had other ideas and he knew it. He had always heard that your first time never lasts long because your body is overwhelmed by the new feelings and sensations and he had always wondered just how short it would be.

He knew he would try and hold off for as long as he could, but with the way Frank was going, the rhythm and pace he was in the throes of, the sounds of his panted grunts and the sound of skin on skin- it was a recipe for fucking disaster.

"Frank- I- Please..." Gerard begged, his hands tugging on Frank's hair harshly, hearing him grunt- Gerard wasn't even sure at that moment what he was asking for but he needed whatever Frank would give him.

"Fuck." Frank moaned, his eyes squeezing shut, lips parted when he sped up, having Gerard cry out in surprise, unaware that he could even pull into such a rapid celerity. Gerard was now panting, whimpering, his mouth dry as he hiccuped out what sounded like a sob. Frank had pulled his hips back up, meeting with a thrust that stroked in an almost impossibly quick press against his prostate.

"O- Oh shit- fuck-" Gerard gasped out, canting his hips against Frank, his nails raking down the latter's arms in urgency- almost necessity.

Frank stopped then, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his eyes blinking hard as he looked down to where their bodies met and up at Gerard.

"Wh-?" Gerard whispered out, his voice dry and cracked.

"I didn't-" Frank swallowed, "I didn't wanna rush it. It's your first time. I don't want ten minutes and it's over."

"I-" Gerard replied. Ten minutes? Had it already been ten fucking minutes?, "H- How long does..."

"Depends on how hard I go." Frank ran a hand down Gerard's thigh before leaning in closer, looking Gerard over, biting on his lip slightly, "How hard you want me to go."

"Fuck..." Gerard muttered under his breath.

"You only have to ask, baby." Frank replied simply before he thrust in hard, startling Gerard, making him cry out and arch his back, feeling Frank pick up the rough rhythm he had had before, pounding into Gerard with an almost reckless abandon, his hands digging into Gerard's thighs. "Hey."

Gerard's eyes opened and he looked up at Frank, letting out a small whimper, "Y- Yeah?"

"Want you to do something." Frank breathed out, his hips stuttering, a small grunt leaving him, "Fuck."

"What- Anything." Gerard swallowed hard, nodding as Frank grabbed Gerard by the wrist, taking his hand before wrapping it around his own dick. Gerard jolted in surprise at the touch, moaning at how good it felt, his hand pressed between his aching erection and Frank's warm palm that was helping him stroke himself.

"Just like that." Frank muttered as he looked down, whining as Gerard kept up the motion Frank had given him, pumping his dick as he moaned, head tilted back into the mattress, his body sliding back and forth over the bed.

The added sensation of touching himself had Gerard's body jump even closer to his climax, taking precious minutes of bliss from him but he wanted more than anything to please the boy sweating on top of him- and it just felt so good.

Gerard's body was tense, clenched as it focused on nothing else but his approaching orgasm, hell he had even forgot about breathing, letting in a shaky gasp every now and again when his lungs would protest.

His stomach was burning, his head filled with nothing but what was going on right now, his eyes shut so tight that he was seeing white, his forearm aching but he didn't dare stop when he could hear the sounds that Frank was making.

"Fuck that's good." Frank groaned out, "Shit."

Gerard could feel his body about to breath, his skin excruciatingly hot- too hot and too tight around the rest of him.

Gerard was cursing under his breath, letting out short and heady gasps, loud and obscene moans of warm air that he couldn't control, thighs shaking as he hit his peak.

And then he broke, grunting through gritted teeth as the tight chain around his insides broke, sending him over the edge into an inebriating and almost overwhelming orgasm. He could feel himself coming, warm and short rushes hitting his chest and stomach as he sped up into his blissful second wind.

"Holy fuck." Frank groaned out, his hips rutting almost perfectly in time with Gerard's fervent stroking, "Yeah, baby."

Gerard felt the blissful charges striking through his every nerve, making him moan and let go, the oversensory ache taking over, feeling Frank's perverted onslaught in quick bursts rather than long and powerful strokes that he had had before.

"O- Oh God." Frank shuddered as he pulled Gerard closer, standing up against the bed rather than leaning over Gerard like he had been. He reached down with both hands, running them down the inner of Gerard's thighs, opening his legs slightly, his gaze locked like the proper perverted animal Gerard had initially made him out to be.

Gerard rocked his hips still, pushing through the sensitivity in his body, wanting so badly to see Frank come, hoping it would be as good as he had imagined.

Frank's eyes squeezed shut as he held Gerard up and in place, keeping him still as his head rolled back in his shoulders, lip between his teeth. Gerard couldn't look away, gazing up avidly, looking at the hair sticking to Frank's face from the sweat, his cheeks flushed.

Frank let out a small whine, ending in a heavy grunt and he came, groaning as he sped up rapidly, fucking into Gerard, riding out his own orgasm as his legs buckled. His head dropped forward, a sudden string of spit falling, landing on Gerard's stomach and he whimpered.

It was fucking amazing, Gerard would never be able to get the image out of his mind, branded into his hypothalamus hopefully forever, the sight making his heart want to faint. Frank panted heavily, shoulders heaving as his intense rhythm slowly into an almost nothing, his body trembling with sporadic spasms.

He shuddered softly and leaned down again over Gerard, shaky arms on either side of Gerard's head.

"Wha-?" Gerard was cut off by spit-smooth lips and a studded tongue in his mouth. He let out a groan that ended in a surprised yelp as Frank slowly pulled out. Frank chuckled breathily against Gerard's mouth before he let go, looking down at him. Frank kept himself up on one arm as he reached below- out of Gerard's view.

He winced slightly before straightening up, tying a knot in the end of the condom before he dropped it beside him, hopefully in a trashcan. Gerard blushed at the sight of the latex but ignored it, his gaze on Frank- naked Frank.

"Can I help you?" Frank asked, his voice sounding how Gerard would imagine to be his sleep-voice, rough and heavy- like sex.

"Just..." Gerard sat up on his elbows, "Looking."

"Anything catching your fancy?"

"A lot actually." Gerard replied when Frank put a hand on his chest and pushed him back down, hovering over him again.

"Was that good enough?"

"Fuck." Was Gerard only response and Frank smirked cockily.

"Good. We're even for the cigarettes."

Gerard couldn't help the laugh that escaped him, smiling slightly, "You think so?"

"Oh definitely." Frank raised a cheeky eyebrow, "Don't you?"

"What if I said no?" Gerard tilted his head to the side, feeling his heart stop for a millisecond and Frank pursed his lips, thinking.

"Well then I guess we'd have to find some other way for me to pay you back." He replied cryptically and it was Gerard's turn to raise an eyebrow, his hands stroking Frank's sides idly.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something."

"You give me a few minutes and something'll definitely come up."


End file.
